Off Limits
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Shego is fed up with Mego bragging about his girlfriend and wants to meet her. He gives in and invites her over for the weekend. Shego is surprised when she meets the girl and that's only one of the many surprises which await her. KIGO
1. An argument and an unexpected visit

**This is my new story. Somebody told me.. that it would be nice if I wrote a story with more chapters.**

**So here it is.. the first chapter of the many others that will follow.**

**It isn't a really good story... to my opinion.. I just can't get it to work on paper.. so I decided to leave it as it is.**

**I hope you'll enjoy despite it being .. below.. expectations.**

**I don't own Kim Possible or anyone at all for that.**

* * *

**Off limits**

A loud scream was heard through out the entire house followed by a small explosion. Angry stomping footsteps could be heard as they descended the stairs. The rest of the Go family didn't even pay attention to it. They just continued their activities without looking up even once. They were used to explosions, screams and angry people. Though they had yet to find someone who could be as dangerous as their sister and only daughter, Shego.

Said girl came stomping into the living room with a look that could burn holes through concrete. She plopped down in a chair near the TV and just folded her arms in front of her chest. Nobody asked her what was wrong because most of the times it was obvious. This time wasn't any different because it all became clear when Mego walked into the living room. He dragged himself towards the couch looking like his puppy had died. Shego just shot him an angry glare before she refocused on staring at nothing.

Hego and the Wego's were watching TV and ignored the tension. Their father was reading the newspaper and didn't even notice anything. Normally Alicia Elizabeth Go, their mother, would've said something about the situation but she wasn't home. She was out doing some shopping and the moment she left all hell would break loose. Shego wasn't afraid of anyone but her mother was quite intimidating. She thought it was best if she stayed under the radar because dealing with her mother was impossible.

Most of the time it was by her own doing that she had to deal with her mother. This day was different because it wasn't entirely her fault. Mego was part of it as well and she just didn't have enough patience. _Mom is definitely going to ask what happened._ Shego thought because the tension was everlasting. Mego avoided every contact with Shego knowing that his sister was dangerous.

He was relieved when their mother came home because it made him feel a lot safer. Their mother came walking in with shopping bags and placed them on the ground.

"Here it comes." Shego muttered while she rolled her eyes.

"What happened here?" Alicia asked.

"Nothing." Shego replied in disgust. Her mother raised an eyebrow and was about to reply to Shego's comment when Mego budded in.

"She threatened me!" He yelled jumping up and pointing at Shego.

"Shego!" Alicia yelled angrily.

"It wasn't my fault!" Shego replied with equal anger.

"It was her fault!" Mego protested. Shego shot him an angry glare and was just barely able to control her anger.

"I didn't do anything he started it." She muttered in reply. Alicia raised an eyebrow and looked at the two.

"Tell me what happened." She said with a sigh.

"I was just asking about his girlfriend. He always brags about her and about how beautiful she is! Though he has never brought her here! The only thing I asked was when he was planning on bringing her along." Shego explained knowing that she wasn't telling the entire truth.

"You asked it about a million times for the last 3 days! I don't want to answer that!" Mego replied.

"Well I actually agree, you should invite her over." Alicia reasoned.

"Fine I'll invite her for the weekend! Though you didn't have any reason to blow up like that!" Mego shouted.

"If you just stayed reasonable I wouldn't have gotten so angry!"

"Okay stop it, the both of you." Alicia said calmly and her kids looked up at her. "Mego invite your girlfriend over for this weekend. She can stay for those two nights and we can get to know her. Shego learn to control your anger and build op some patience. You didn't have to blow up like that but Mego you could've just answered the question." Their mother reasoned.

"You're right mom." Shego replied.

"Sorry mom." Mego muttered.

"Good! Now all of you go unpack the groceries and after that you have to invite your girlfriend over Mego." Alicia announced and she clapped in her hands. So yet again another problem got solved by their mother. Their mother was always the one who could solve the problems. They obediently, even Shego, unpacked the groceries and their mother started dinner. Everybody gave a helping hand by cutting vegetables or setting the table. Though Shego still refused to look at her purple colored brother.

Dinner was quiet and there was still some tension that could be sensed. Shego excused herself from the meal and locked herself in her room. Nobody knew what she did in her room but that was because nobody, except her parents, dared to ask.

"Stupid Mego, stupid ego with a capital M of moron." Shego muttered as she plugged her earplugs into her ears. She turned her iPod* on and cranked the volume up.

"With his stupid imaginary girlfriend." She muttered and she lay down on her bed. The fact that their mother had solved the argument didn't help calm Shego. She remained angry and she still felt the need to burn something. Just like every other time she managed to control herself just barely and she always ended up listening music locked away in her room. Though she had to grin as she thought back to her argument with Mego.

_-Flashback-_

"_Sooooo purple moron, when is your girlfriend coming over?" Shego asked strolling into Mego's bedroom. "Or is it impossible for her to come and visit because she's imaginary? I bet she's sitting right next to you at the moment." Shego said with a grin on her face. _

"_Shut up! She's not imaginary and I'm not going to answer your question." Mego replied._

"_Why?" Shego asked her eyebrow rising slightly. _

"_Because…. I don't want her to meet you." He muttered. _

"_What's wrong? Scared that I will chase her away?" She said teasingly. _

"_Look I just don't want to answer your question! Just leave me alone! You're always mean and I'm sure you'll do something to ruin it all for me! You always do!" He shouted. _

"_What did you say?!" Shego asked angrily her plasma flaring. Mego backed up a bit at the sudden outburst. Little did he know that he had hit a nerve. _

"_I've NEVER ruined ANYTHING for you!" She shouted. _

"_Yes you did! It was your entire fault that we got hit by that meteor! If you hadn't dragged us to that stupid tree house we wouldn't be colored freaks!" Mego Shouted. _

"_Oh so now it's my FAULT that some stupid freaking meteor came crashing down in our yard?!"_

"_It is yeah!" Shego's eye twitched slightly and her plasma flared dangerously. _

"_Don't you dare… blame that … on ME! If you blame me for that again! YOU'LL WISH THAT METEOR HAD KILLED YOU!" She shouted and her plasma flared until it created an explosion. A large black hole was burned into Mego's bedroom wall and Shego stormed off. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"It wasn't even about his stupid girlfriend. It was the stupidest, lamest argument ever." She let out with a sigh. She decided just to forget about the whole thing because being pissed off wasn't getting her any further. So naturally she decided to go to sleep. She didn't know a better solution then sleep. It always calmed her with nice dreams and she always woke up feeling great.

"Best cure ever." She muttered as she crawled underneath the covers. Her warm covers wrapped around her in a cozy way and she quickly fell asleep. That night she didn't have a nice dream, she didn't dream at all. The moment she woke up she didn't feel as great as usual. Something was off but she didn't know what.

She got up with the same angry mood and went downstairs. Not only was her mood bad, she had slept badly as well. So instead of being just angry she was angry and moody times 10.

"Good morning my little nightlight!" Her mother sang as soon as she walked into the dining room. Shego just groaned and ignored her exaggerating happy mother. She took a seat at the table and looked at the wide arrangement of food. Her brothers were already enjoying their breakfast and she just joined them. She filled her plate with 5 kinds of pancakes, waffles, toast and fruit.

"Are you enjoying it?" Her mother asked happily. Shego chewed her food and gave her mother a suspicious look.

"Why, in god's name, are you so happy?!" She asked as soon as she had swallowed her food.

"Mego's girlfriend is coming today!" Alicia announced.

"R-really? W-what time?" Shego stuttered in disbelief. Her mother glanced at the clock and Shego followed her gaze. _Eleven o'clock._ She thought.

"In about an hour." Alicia replied and she walked off to the kitchen. Shego just stared at her retreating back in disbelief.

"Is she really coming today?" She asked her brothers and only then did she notice that Mego wasn't present.

"Yep!" The Wego's replied simultaneously and Shego just hit herself against her forehead.

_To be continued._

_Well that was chapter one.. it sucked.. but.. hey.. I warned you at the beginning!_

_Up to the next chapter!_


	2. Becoming acquainted and Hugs

**Chapter 2... I won't say it sucks.. but that doesn't mean I'm not thinking it**

**

* * *

**

**Off Limits 2**

Time slowly crept by and Shego was lazily lounging in a chair. She had dressed herself because of the unexpected visit of Mego's girlfriend. She was wearing black baggy pants with green seems and a green hooded sweater. She didn't feel like dressing up and why should she. _It's not my girlfriend._ She thought as she turned the TV on.

Mego was trying to make himself a bit presentable. Though Shego had told him that he could never look presentable. She really thought it was a waste of time seeing as he and all her siblings were doomed with their skin tones. He had even skipped breakfast to make sure he would have enough time to do his hair. _God he's so pathetic sometimes._ Shego thought as she waited for her brother to come down. Just like her, Hego and the Wego's didn't really go all out, though Hego was one who liked to overcompensate. It surprised her that Hego didn't overcompensate this time.

The doorbell interrupted her thoughts. _That must be her._ She thought and she heard Mego tumbling down the stairs.

"She's here!" He shouted.

"She knows that so there's no need to shout moron." Shego replied and Mego just ignored her. He walked up to the front door and opened the door for his girlfriend. Shego listened to what little word were exchanged and just refocused on the TV. Hego and the Wego's came down the stairs as well and they sat down on the couch across Shego.

"I wonder what she looks like." Hego muttered.

"Not that well if she's with Mego." Wego 1 replied. Shego let out a laugh and gave the boy thumbs up. They, except Shego, waited patiently for the girl to show herself. Though when she came walking in the boys couldn't help but stare with their mouths open.

"This is Hego or known as Henry and those are the Wego's or known as William and Wess." Mego pointed. The guys gave a nod and the girl just smiled at them.

"You must be Shego." Her voice wafted through the air.

"Yep." Shego replied.

"What's your real name?"

"What's it to you?" Shego asked not looking away from the TV.

"I'm curious." Came as a reply. Shego groaned and just rolled her eyes at the answer. "My name is Kimberley." Shego got to her feet and finally faced the girl. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the girl. Her smile was the cutest that existed and her body was well sculpted. She had long fiery red hair, her eyes were a piercing green and she was wearing some sort of school uniform. It existed out a dark blue skirt and white blouse with a dark blue tie to finish it all.

"Soooo princess, are you catholic or something?" Shego purred closing the space between her and Kimberley.

"Oh no I just had to go to catholic school because of it's good education. I didn't have any time to change so that's why I'm still wearing my uniform." Kimberley replied lightly.

"Mmm well I don't know if I should hug you for looking cute or just grope you." Shego purred and Kimberley's face turned a bright red.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't grope me. Though a hug is something I won't protest against." Kimberley replied cutely.

"Well give Shego a hug then." She said to the red head and she held out her arms. Hesitantly Kimberley stepped into Shego's arms and wrapped her own arms around Shego's waist. Shego wrapped her arms around Kimberley's upper back and returned the hug.

"It's sure nice to hug you." Shego said with a grin on her face.

"Good to know." Came as a reply.

"Oh by the way… my name.. is Selene but don't call me that." Shego whispered and she released the girl from her embrace. All the while her brothers had watched the scene with big eyes. They hardly believed what had just happened and Mego was fuming at the moment.

"That's enough, would you stop molesting my girlfriend?" He asked stepping in between them. Shego just raised her eyebrow as she looked at him.

"I wasn't MOLESTING your girlfriend." Shego said in a threatening way.

"Calm down Melvin, it was just a hug." Kimberley soothed.

"Yeah Melvin, it was nice meeting you Kim." Shego said to the girl and she disappeared through the backdoor.

"Where is she going?" Kim asked.

"To the old tree house." Hego replied.

"Kim honey, shouldn't you get changed?" Mego asked pointing out that she was still in her school uniform.

"Maybe later, I'll be right back." She replied and she went after Shego. Mego, Hego and the Wego's just watched her walk away without saying a thing. They exchanged looks with each other and silently they agreed that it wasn't a good idea to go after her. Going after her wasn't a problem but that would lead them to Shego. They knew their sister wasn't in a good mood and there was still some tension between her and Mego.

"Let's watch a movie!" Hego announced. The others agreed with his plan and popped a DVD into the DVD player.

"Should we ask if Kim and Shego want to come and watch as well?" Mego asked and everybody decided against asking. Outside Shego was sitting in the old tree house, the meteor had actually destroyed it but they had rebuilt it. She loved going to that old thing because it always calmed her in some strange way. She sighed loudly as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Are you okay?" Kim's voice sounded.

"Just peachy." Shego replied sarcastically.

"Can I come up?" Kim asked and Shego just mumbled a soft yes. The red head climbed up and climbed through the window of the tree house. She straightened her clothes and especially her skirt and took a seat next to Shego.

"Do you and Melvin always get along like that?" Kim asked.

"We had an argument yesterday." Shego replied simply.

"About?"

"Non of your damned business." Kim frowned at the unfriendly answer.

"Did I do something wrong?" Shego snorted at that question.

"I hardly know you, how could you do something wrong?" Shego asked in return.

"I don't know."

"It has nothing to do with you." It became silent after that answer and Shego felt highly uncomfortable. She just wanted to be alone and instead she was sitting in a tree house with her brother's girlfriend.

"Would you like another hug?" Kim asked hoping she could lighten up Shego's mood. Shego gave the girl a strange look but couldn't help but grin. She patted the spot between her legs and Kim settled down between them.

"You're a strange girl you know that?" Shego asked wrapping her arms around Kim's shoulders.

"I know but being strange is more fun." Kim replied leaning back against Shego.

"That's true but this is weird. I hardly even know you AND you are my brother's girlfriend. Normally I'm not this cozy with a girl especially not my brother's girlfriend." Shego replied.

"A bit homophobic or something?" Kim asked.

"Not at all… I am a lesbian. But you ARE my brother's girlfriend." Kim pulled back slightly and glanced at Shego sideways.

"You're gay?" She asked softly.

"Got a problem with it?"

"No not at all." Kim replied and she leaned back against Shego again. They remained quiet and just stayed in their comfy positions. Kim knew she shouldn't be there with Shego but she felt the need to comfort her just a bit longer. Though eventually her mind started protesting and she decided to stop their bonding moment.

"I really should go back. I'm here for Melvin and you and your family of course. Only I can't stay here with you because it'll get you into more problems. I don't want that, he's very persistent in knowing what's going on." Kim muttered as she got to her feet.

"Yeah let's go back, it's cold." Shego agreed and they headed back inside. Kim came in first and all the guys looked at her. Especially Mego looked at her with a questioning look. Shego ignored all of her brothers and took a seat in the chair she had originally been sitting in.

"Is there another chair?" Kim asked. Everybody looked up at her and realized there wasn't any place left for her. Their house wasn't build for guests because they never had any visitors.

"Uh no sorry." Hego replied.

"Can I sit in your lap Mego?" The red head questioned cutely.

"Sorry mom doesn't like intimacy when she hasn't even met you yet." Shego groaned at that answer.

"You're such a goody two-shoes." Shego muttered and she created some space on the chair she was sitting on. "You can sit here." She said patting the spot next to her. Kim smiled at her and accepted the offered seat. All the while Mego looked at her with a venomous gaze. She returned the look in tenfold and he quickly looked away. Inwardly she smiled at the victory but she didn't show it on the outside. Kim noticed the interaction and secretly rolled her eyes.

_This is going to be a long weekend._ She thought.

* * *

_Yeah.. that was chapter 2... short as well.. BUT THERE WAS FLUFF ^^_

_Kim likes to cuddle.. she already likes Shego even though She can be mean and stuff.._

_yay_

_up to chapter 3_


	3. Meeting the parents & Another Surprise

**Chapter 3 People.. read.. and.. well.. Enjoy or something like that**

**

* * *

**

**Off Limits 3**

By the time the movie had come to its end their parents had come home. Shego had expected her mother to be overjoyed and she was right. As soon as Alicia saw Kim a bright smile graced her face.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing!" She exclaimed shaking Kim's hand.

"My name is Kimberley." Kim said polite.

"Oh isn't she sweet Mitchel?" Alicia asked her husband.

"She sure is, my name is Mitchel." He said offering Kim his hand. She accepted it and shook it.

"So Kimberley!" Alicia said

"Call me Kim."

"Okay Kim! My name is Alicia and I presume you've already met my children of course."

"Yes I have, they're really kind." Kim replied sweetly.

"Wonderful! I will start dinner, you kids set the table, Shego show Kim where she will be sleeping this weekend."

"Where IS she sleeping by the way?" Shego asked having no clue.

"Oh honey, in your room of course!" Alicia gushed.

"WHAT?!" Shego shouted startling almost everybody in the room.

"There's no place for her and you know I'm not okay with intimacy this soon." Alicia explained. Shego let out a groan and with displeasure led Kim to her room. Kim followed Shego up to the attic and her mouth dropped open when she entered Shego's room. It was green with black, a big green bed was placed in the corner and the room was huge.

"THIS is your room?!" Kim asked.

"Yeah." Shego replied dry.

"It's huge!" Kim exclaimed.

"Yeah well you'll be sleeping next to me. We don't have a spare bed so we'll have to share. Thank god I have a huge bed." Shego explained.

"Fine with me!"

"Okay let's go downstairs, Mego will bring your belongings up." Kim followed Shego down the stairs and Mego was already busy gathering her luggage. He smiled at her before he went upstairs with her stuff. Shego rolled her eyes at the gesture and Kim giggled softly.

"Can I help with something?" Kim asked as she followed Shego into the kitchen. Shego didn't know why the girl was clinging to her but it was getting uncomfortable. She felt like she was stealing her brother's girlfriend. She barely even liked the girl!

"No you can just take a seat at the dining table. Dinner will be finished soon." Shego replied motioning towards the dining table. Kim didn't reply to that and just took a seat as Shego had suggested. Within 10 minutes dinner was served and the entire table got filled with dishes. Kim's eyes widened as she looked at the wide arrangement of food.

"We never have that much food at my house." She uttered.

"Yeah well people are picky here and we're probably with a larger number of people." Shego replied taking a seat as far away from Kim as possible.

"Dinner is ready!" Alicia shouted and within a minute everybody was seated. "Enjoy!" She said happily and that was the signal that it was aloud to fill your plate. Everybody filled their plates and the dishes were empty within minutes.

"So Kim what's your last name?" Mitchel asked in between bites.

"Oh it's Possible sir." Kim replied and she glanced at Mego. He smiled at her and she returned the gesture.

"Possible, what a nice name! How did you meet Mego?" Alicia asked.

"We met in a little café, it was actually a typical scene from a movie. We walked into each other and I spilled my coffee. He was kind enough to help me and well from that point on we started talking." Kim explained.

"Oh that's so cute!" Alicia replied. Her cheerful mood really annoyed Shego. Said girl rolled her eyes, which she did a lot at home and decided she had to finish dinner quickly. So naturally she started eating in high speed, cleaning her plate within seconds. She muttered a quick excuse and quickly walked out of the dining room. Shego almost ran up the stairs and shot a quick glance at the clock in the hallway. _7:30_ She thought. _Too early to go to bed._

The fact that it was early in the evening actually made her happy. She wasn't looking forward to sharing her bed or room at all. She liked her privacy and that was shot to hell with Kim sleeping in the same room. _I just have to live with it for the weekend._ She thought as she slammed her door shut behind her.

The rest of the family and Kim were still eating dinner. They had watched Shego leave but nobody said anything about it.

"Excuse me, isn't it intimate when I sleep in the same room with Shego?" Kim asked suddenly.

"Oh no, of course not dear. Shego is a lesbian but you're absolutely not her type. You don't have to worry about that, we've thought it through." Alicia replied kindly. She was right but wrong at the same time. Kim was indeed not Shego's type but she did have to worry. Shego was in a bad mood and knowing that Kim would be sleeping next to her only made it worse. She wasn't planning on scolding the girl or anything but being nice would be hard for her.

"Oh okay." Kim replied with a smile. They finished dinner and Kim offered to help but Alicia declined it.

"Shouldn't Shego come and help us?" Hego asked as he dried the dishes.

"No, let her be." Mitchel announced from the living room.

"That's so unfair." Wess replied. Kim followed the conversation and wondered what was going on. It sounded like something was wrong with Shego. She was about to check on Shego when Mego sat down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder; a gesture that was allowed and she smiled at him.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" He asked.

"I loved it, thank you." She replied.

"Good!" He said and he checked the room before he kissed her on the cheek. She blushed lightly and cuddled closer against him.

"Have you unpacked yet?" He asked.

"No, should I?" Kim asked in return.

"Well it would be a lot easier." He said laughing a bit.

"Oh well… then I'd better go and unpack then." Kim said getting up.

"Go do that." He winked at her and she disappeared up the stairs. She slowly climbed up to the attic and knocked on the door.

"What?!" Shego asked.

"I uh need to unpack my stuff." Kim replied softly. The door got unlocked and Kim pushed it open. She quickly walked to her backpack and unpacked a few items. Once that was done she went to her suitcase and got some clothes out. She placed them on a chair in the corner and unpacked the rest of her belongings as well.

"Why did you bring all that stuff? Are you moving in or are you staying over for the weekend?" Shego questioned as she saw all the stuff Kim was unpacking.

"I didn't know what to pack so I packed practically everything." Kim replied blushing a bright red. She checked her belongings and realized that it was indeed a bit much.

"So you figured you had to bring your entire room with you?" Shego asked dry.

"I… no… I'm sorry." Kim muttered and this surprised Shego. She sat up from her comfortable place on her bed and gave the girl a curious look.

"You don't have to apologize, I was just teasing you." Shego explained and Kim smiled weakly at her.

"Kim?!" Mego yelled from downstairs.

"Yes!?" She replied.

"Are you almost done?!"

"Yes almost, just a minute!" She replied and she quickly unpacked the last things. She got her nightwear out and placed them on the chair as well. She glanced back at Shego who was still looking at her.

"Thanks for letting me stay in your room." She said and she started for the door.

"No problem." Shego replied before she disappeared out of her room. Shego remained in her room for the rest of the evening and her family stayed downstairs. All they did was talk and watch TV; Shego was 100 percent sure of that. She was never the kind of person who would join her family just to talk. She didn't really like the company and preferred being alone. That was one of the reasons she got the attic as room. It was on the top floor, it was big and it was isolated.

It took her months before her parents allowed her to move up to the attic. She reasoned with the fact that she's a young woman and she couldn't share a room with her brother Hego. That made her parents decide that she had to have her own room. It was a victory for her and even today she could still grin about it.

"Damn I'm good." She said as she rolled onto her back. Her earplugs were plugged in and she was once again listening to music. The volume was as always, cranked up to the maximum and she was currently listening her favorite song. _You've got to love this song! _She thought as she sang along in her head. Even though she had the volume to the maximum she heard the knock on her door. She turned the volume down and got up to open the door. Kim smiled at her and Shego just raised her eyebrow.

"What's up?" She asked looking at the girl.

"It's bed time."

* * *

_As you can see this was chapter 3... Hope you liked it a bit.. and did you notice **HOW Delighted ** Shego was when she heard that Kim was going to be **her** roommate for the weekend?!_

_Loved it.. XD_

_Up to the next chapter!_


	4. Time for bed and cuddling!

**Chapter 4.... even shorter then the last 3 XD and I'm going to say it.... IT SUCKS! HA! sorry =P enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Off Limits 4**

"Bedtime?" Shego asked in disbelief. "What time is it?"

"It's half passed 12." Kim replied and Shego's jaw dropped. _Where the hell did the time go?!_ She asked herself.

"There's only one problem princess." Shego said.

"What?"

"I'm not tired yet so I'll be listening to music. If you have a problem with it then tough luck." Shego replied.

"Oh no that's fine with me! I'm going to take a shower first! I have to brush my teeth as well and I have to tell Mego goodnight." Kim replied cheerfully. Shego gave her a weird look and eventually just shrugged.

"I have to brush my teeth as well." She muttered throwing her iPod* on her bed. She followed Kim down the stairs and into the bathroom. Hego was already brushing his teeth when they came walking in.

"Move over you big oaf." Shego muttered and she pushed Hego aside. He didn't protest, he didn't dare to protest. Shego got her toothbrush and Kim had hers already.

"Here." She said handing Kim the toothpaste. The three of them brushed their teeth and once done Shego and Hego left so Kim could take a shower. Shego pointed out which shampoo she could use, handed her 2 towels and left. She quickly went upstairs to change into her nightwear and tried to enjoy her last few minutes alone. She dropped herself on her bed and spread her legs and arms. She knew she couldn't do that once Kim was in bed with her so she just had to do it one more time.

"I love my bed." She murmured rolling around on top of her green covers. A level down Kim had finished her shower. She dried herself and wrapped a towel around her hair after dressing herself. Kim walked out of the bathroom and went to the room that was located right next to it. She knocked on the door and Mego opened the door.

"I forgot to say goodnight." She whispered wrapping her arms around Mego's neck.

"That won't do." Mego replied with a grin on his face. Kim smiled and leaned forward capturing Mego's lips in a kiss. Upstairs Shego was still lounging on her bed when she remembered that she had forgotten her hairpin. She jumped up from her bed and walked down the stairs. _Gotta have that thing or else my hair will be chaotic tomorrow. _She thought as she headed for the bathroom. All her thoughts about her hairpin flew out of the window when her eyes fell upon the scene in front of her. Mego's arms were wrapped around Kim's waist, Kim's arms were wrapped around Mego's necks and they were wrapped up in a heated kiss.

"Eeeww!" Shego announced startling Mego and Kim. They quickly jumped apart and they both blushed brightly.

"Get a room, seriously." Shego muttered as she walked into the bathroom to retrieve her hairpin.

"You won't tell mom right?" Mego asked in a panicked voice.

"Don't worry, all I want to do is forget I ever saw that." Shego replied walking passed the couple again. Without another word she went up to her room leaving Kim and Mego behind.

"Sorry." Kim muttered.

"It's okay, it was worth it." Mego replied sweet.

"Goodnight." Kim said and she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight." Mego replied and he closed his door. Kim let out a deep breath and climbed the stairs to Shego's room. She gently opened the door and saw Shego lying on her bed with her hair pinned up. She stepped inside the room and quickly closed the door behind her. Shego looked up at her and just rolled her eyes.

"Sorry you had to see that." Kim muttered closing the distance between her and the bed.

"Yeah, whatever." Shego replied scooting over for Kim. The red head lifted the covers and crawled underneath them. "I just want to forget it, it was kind of traumatizing." Shego muttered.

"I'm really sorry."

"Would you stop apologizing? I know you like the moron or else you two wouldn't be an item. So it's natural that the two of you make out and stuff but give me a warning the next time." Shego explained and she killed the lights in her room.

"I will." Kim replied softly as she settled down in a comfortable position. Shego settled down underneath the covers as well and turned onto her side. Kim was lying on her back and was staring up at the ceiling. There was one question she was dying to ask but she was afraid. She glanced sideways and saw that Shego was lying with her back towards her. _Just ask it Kim._ She thought to herself.

"Shego?" She questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a girlfriend at the moment?" This question made Shego turn to her other side so she could face Kim. She couldn't see the girl's expression in the dark but the tone she had used indicated she was being serious.

"At the moment… No." Shego replied.

"Why not?"

"I don't have my eye on anybody at the moment." Came as reply.

"Did you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah but that ended because I caught her cheating on me." Shego's voice saddened slightly and Kim felt guilty.

"I'm sorry for you, maybe she wasn't your type." Kim offered.

"She was exactly my type, fierce, smart, she could definitely put up a fight. She had a killer body, beautiful sea colored eyes and long curly hair." Shego said sadly and she let out a sigh. Kim noticed Shego's sad mood and scooted a bit closer to her.

"What are you doing?" Shego asked in shock.

"You sounded sad." Was all Kim said and she cuddled up against Shego.

"So you decided to hug me?" Shego asked dry.

"Yep!" Kim replied happily wrapping an arm around Shego's waist. After several moments of complaining Shego stopped protesting knowing that the girl wasn't going to let go. She had tried to convince her that she was feeling perfectly fine but Kim didn't believe it. _For crying out loud! My brother's girlfriend is freaking sleeping in my bed AND hugging me!_ Shego thought. Almost an hour passed and Kim had finally fallen asleep, her arm still draped around Shego's waist.

Shego gently peeled Kim's arm off of her and turned to her side.

"Freaking clingy girlfriend." She muttered. "This is going to be one looooong weekend." She lay awake thinking about the recent events and she just groaned inwardly. After what seemed ages she finally fell asleep hoping that she would feel better the next morning.

The night slowly passed by and just like yesterday she didn't dream at all. Not having a dream meant she wouldn't feel any better as soon as she woke up. Unconsciously Kim and Shego cuddled up together, their limbs tangling together. That will definitely not improve Shego's mood the moment she wakes up.

* * *

_So.. that was chapter 4.... VERY short.. .. **EEEEWWW THEY KISSED! LIKE WHAT THE ** **Yeah.. She's **not** Shego's girlfriend.. **just a reminder**.. XD_

_Nothing happened between Kim and Shego.... Though aren't you curious... how she will react.. the moment she wakes up?_

_Up to the next chapter!_

_right this thing **** means.. I don't own.. iPod.. XD_


	5. A shocking wake up call for Shego

**Chapter 5 people.. **

* * *

**Off Limits 5**

A tired groan was heard and emerald eyes blinked open. Shego blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the light.

"What a crappy night." She muttered. She tried to sit up but noticed that she couldn't. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked underneath the covers. All she could see was a mess of tangled limbs and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"The hell?" She cursed softly. She shot a look at Kim and saw that the girl was still sleeping peacefully. She let her head fall back on her pillow and just covered her eyes with one hand. She took a few deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling to calm herself. She felt the need to just yell at the girl. Though she knew she would get into trouble if she did that. She doubted that they were wrapped up in each other on purpose.

"Of course it isn't on purpose." She groaned out to herself. After calming herself and having thought about the situation she found a way to escape Kim's grip. She lifted the covers, draping them over Kim and started untangling her legs. Her right leg came loose just easily; her left leg looked like an anaconda was wrapped around it. It proved to be a lot more difficult to free her left leg. After a few silent curses she finally managed to free her leg from Kim's grip.

"Okay now for my waist." She whispered and she reached for Kim's hands. She grabbed Kim's hands gently and peeled her fingers loose one for one. Suddenly Kim started stirring making Shego freeze in the process of freeing herself. She looked down at the stirring girl, holding her breath as she did so. _Don't wake up, don't wake up!_ She thought.

"Mmm Shego." Kim moaned. She let got of Shego's waist and turned to her side, her back facing Shego. Said woman was staring at Kim's back with wide eyes, her mouth open. Her jaw would've unhinged if it were possible; she just couldn't believe what she had heard. Quickly realizing that she was free she almost ran out of her room. _Did she just moan my freaking name?!_ Shego thought over and over again. _No way! That can't be true! WHAT THE HELL?!_ She was going insane.

She entered the living room, her mouth still hanging open and her eyes wide.

"Close your mouth, you'll attract flies." Alicia said from her place on the couch. Shego just took a seat in her usual lounge chair but didn't do what her mother told her. She was too shocked and too wrapped up in her own mind to even hear what her mother had said. It was only when her mother snapped her fingers, just inches away from her face that she snapped out of her daze.

"W-wha?" She said blinking a few times.

"What's wrong? You seem shocked." Alicia said calm.

"Yeah well it's just that.." Shego started but she stopped when Kim walked into the living room. She didn't want to admit it but the red head looked incredibly cute. She was rubbing her eye, her hair was a mess and her nightwear was covered with little bears.

"Oh look how adorable!" Alicia exclaimed and everybody else in the living room glanced at Kim. The red head backed up a bit, looking back at the family like a deer caught in headlights.

"Give her a break." Mego announced as he emerged from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready." He said after that and everybody moved to the dining room. Kim was once again amazed by the wide arrangement of food. Though this time she didn't make a comment about it.

Shego randomly took a seat and poured herself some juice. She took a sip and almost spat it out when Kim sat down next to her. The red head gave her a questioning look and Shego quickly took another sip.

"Very sour." She said as she set her glass aside. Kim just nodded in understanding and avoided the juice Shego had taken.

"Well I hope it's to your tastes!" Mego announced and everybody started eating.

"Kim, could you pass me the cereal?" Shego asked.

"Sure!" Kim replied getting the cereal for Shego. She handed it and the moment their fingers touched Shego pulled back with the speed of light. This little interaction went unnoticed by the rest of the family. Shego laughed nervously and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Cold hands." She said and Kim just accepted it. The rest of the meal was devoured without any problems. The family remained quiet as they ate and Shego ate as fast as she could. _That girl is driving me crazy!_ She thought as she devoured her last piece of toast. _I've got to get out of here!_

"Thanks for breakfast!" She announced quickly and she got up but was stopped by a hand wrapped around her wrist. She looked at the hand and up to its owner.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Kim asked her green eyes shimmering brilliantly. Everybody looked at Shego expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"I smell, I need a shower really bad." Shego replied quickly.

"We can…"Smell you here!" The Wego's announced. She shot them a dirty look and quickly disappeared up the stairs. _A shower isn't even a bad idea. I feel a bit dirty after that whole…Kim incident._ She thought as she made her way to the bathroom on the second floor.

She pulled the shower curtain open and turned the shower on.

"Oh god." She muttered as she stepped underneath the warm shower. She felt all her muscles relaxing as the warm spray massaged them.

Downstairs Kim excused herself from the table saying she had to get dressed. She briskly walked up the stairs and came to a stop when she saw that the bathroom door was open. _I should close that for her._ She thought as she silently made her way to the door. She reached for the handle but froze when she saw the sight in front of her. Shego had forgotten to close the shower curtain and little did she know that she was completely visible for Kim. After what seemed ages of staring at Shego, Kim finally snapped out of it. _Oh my god! What am I doing!?_ She questioned herself and she quickly closed the door.

Shego's head snapped to the side when she heard the door close with a click.

"What the hell?" She cursed silently. She quickly turned the shower off and wrapped herself in a towel. She almost unhinged the door as she pushed it open angrily.

"Who the hell was in the bathroom?!" She shouted throughout the entire house. Even her family downstairs was startled by the sudden shout. Kim cringed slightly at the shout and quickly dressed herself. Shego stormed up the stairs and into her bedroom. She came to a stop when she saw Kim and clutched her towel tightly around her.

"Don't tell me you were in the bathroom." She muttered to the red head.

"I… I just closed the door for you." Kim replied. Shego felt herself getting angrier and irritated beyond limits. The fight to control her anger was getting harder and harder. She clenched her free fist tightly and closed her eyes. _Calm down, she just closed the door. Don't harm her Shego. _She said to herself. Her fist tightened even more and green smoke emerged from her hand. She felt the need to blow something into pieces but didn't, knowing that she could destroy the entire house.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked seeing the smoke emerging from Shego's hand.

"Yeah, just peachy." Shego replied through clenched teeth. She opened her eyes and looked at the guilty looking red head. "Could you… just leave now?" Shego asked trying to force it out in a gentle tone. Kim nodded quickly and shot out of the room in no time.

"Fucking Hell!" Shego yelled igniting her plasma to the fullest. Her towel got singed and every drop of water left on her body was vaporized. After her small outburst she felt herself calm down again. Once calmed down she finally noticed that there was nothing left of her towel and quickly dressed herself. _Freaking red head… Freaking shower!_ She thought as she dressed herself in yet another pair of baggy pants and a sweater.

"My nightlight! What's wrong?" Her mother asked barging into her room unexpectedly. Shego gave her a shocked look, which quickly turned into a dirty look.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Honey you sound a bit stressed and you're so angry lately! You should really take a rest sweetie!" Her mother replied happily. Shego's eye twitched slightly as she looked at her cheerful mother. _I can't believe I'm related to her! _She thought.

"I have a great idea! Let's get you a massage!" Alicia announced.

"A massage?" Shego questioned not hating the sound of that. It was true Shego had been stressed, irritated and angry the last few days. She noticed it herself because she tended to be irritated a lot quicker then usual.

"Yes I had a talk with someone who followed a massage course! I arranged a massage for you for today! Doesn't that sound great my little nightlight?"

"That does sound great! Only… where will this happen?" Shego asked.

"Well here of course!" Alicia replied.

"In my room?!"

"Absolutely!"

"W-who… who's going to massage me?!" Shego questioned in disbelief.

"Well Kim of course!" Alicia announced happily and Shego just looked at her mother in shock.

"Kim followed a massage course?" Shego asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! You would know that if you talked to her a bit more! I had a long and thorough talk with her today. You should do that too, I mean she IS your brother's girlfriend." Alicia replied.

"Are you ready for your massage?" Kim asked happily bouncing into Shego's room. The girl seemed to have forgotten what had happened in the bathroom. Shego hadn't and it irritated her that Kim just ignored the situation.

"Now is the perfect time for the two of you to get to know each other!" And Alicia left the two of them alone.

"You've got to be kidding me." Shego muttered and she just let herself fall back on her bed.

* * *

_This! was chapter 5... yeah.. who knew Kim could give a massage? I didn't.. until I wrote it.. so.. yeah.. well_

_Next up! Discovering if Shego will enjoy her massage... *wink wink* you'll discover that in the next chapter^^ DOY_

_up to chapter.... 6!_


	6. A massage and a conversation

**Chapter 6 people.. Enjoy or something in those lines..**

* * *

**Off Limits 6**

Shego was lying on her bed staring up at her ceiling in shock. _She can't massage me! Doesn't she have to hang out with Mego or something!? _She questioned herself angrily. With a sigh she pushed herself up and looked at Kim who was waiting for her.

"Ready?" She asked innocently.

"Just give me a second." Shego replied. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this! I'm so stressed.. it's going to my head… that's it._ She thought as she pulled her sweater off. "Will this do?" She asked motioning towards her almost naked upper body.

"That'll do just fine." Kim replied sweetly. Shego rolled her eyes and just lowered herself onto her stomach. She felt Kim climb onto the bed and heard her rub her hands.

"You better rub them good cause I don't want any cold hands on my back." Shego muttered.

"Don't worry they're warm." Kim replied and she slowly started kneading Shego's back. _Why did I say yes to this?_ Shego questioned herself as Kim worked on her back.

"Your skin is really warm." Kim muttered out of the blue.

"Uh yeah… that's because of the meteor and my powers." Shego replied simply. It was true, her body temperature was high but that wasn't a good sign. Normally her temperature was high because of a certain emotion. She didn't know which one it was seeing is she felt angry, annoyed, frustrated and stressed. _It could be excitement_ She thought to herself but she quickly dismissed that thought.

Kim continued her massage, kneading Shego's tightened muscles. Shego bit her lip to prevent herself from making any sounds when Kim found her sweet spot. She buried her face in her pillow and just gave into the feeling. _I barely know her but who cares! This feels freaking great! _She thought.

"Oooh god." Shego practically moaned as Kim massaged a knot in her lower back. Then suddenly the bedroom door flew open, meeting the wall with a loud bang. Kim fell off of the bed, startled by the sudden disturbance and Shego just sat up straight.

"What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?" Mego asked angrily. He looked at Shego and her almost bare upper body and then at Kim, who was sitting on the ground with a flushed face.

"What the hell! I'm not doing anything! She was giving me a massage because mom asked her to!" Shego shouted covering her upper body.

"Why are you massaging my sister?! You never gave me a massage!" Mego shouted at Kim.

"Your mother was very persistent and you never asked for it." Kim replied calm as she picked herself up. She straightened her clothes and just glared at Mego. Shego raised her eyebrow as she watched the scene. She could've sworn that she saw electricity between the two. They were both waiting for the other to break down and say something. Shego had her money on Mego and she was right.

"I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions." He muttered and Kim smiled at him.

"It's okay." She said and she practically leaped into his arms. She gave him a small peck on the lips and Shego quickly averted her gaze. _Freaking hell._

"Oh Puhlease give me a break! This is one of the reasons I'm so angry and stressed! Could you two stop that or move it to another room?!" Shego yelled at them. Kim pulled back and gave Mego a reassuring look. He smiled at her and left the room, closing the door behind him without saying another word.

"Sorry for that." Kim said softly, her gaze directed at the floor. Shego turned to her stomach, grabbed her pillow and yelled.

"Freaking, irritating….. annoying… stressed out fucking bullshit!" Her voice muffled slightly by the fluffy pillow. Kim just rubbed her arm uncomfortably as she watched Shego yell into her pillow. _What should I do? _She questioned herself. Shego stopped yelling into her pillow and just remained in the same position.

"Let me finish what I started." Kim said barely hard enough for Shego to hear it. She climbed onto the bed and straddled Shego's backside.

"What the hell?" Shego muttered raising her head.

"I'm going to get all that stress out of you." Kim murmured as she worked her magic on Shego's back. Her hands worked on Shego's back, massaging and kneading everything that was tensed up. She urged Shego to calm down and eventually said woman did as she was told. She relaxed and closed her eyes, feeling all the stress fading as her muscles relaxed.

"So why did you take a massage course?" Shego asked her voice muffled by her pillow.

"I had some free time on my hands and it was actually quite interesting. I learned where all the pressure points are so I got to know the human body very well. That really helps me out during biology at school." Kim explained.

"Sounds interesting." Shego replied simply. "I finished my school." She muttered.

"You did? How old are you?" Kim asked in disbelief.

"I turned 20 two months ago. How about you?" Shego asked.

"Oh I'm 17, my birthday is in two weeks." She replied.

"Two weeks? Really?"

"Absolutely." Kim replied. She applied a bit more pressure on a knot in Shego's muscles and this made Shego groan loudly.

"So are we welcome on your birthday princess?" Shego questioned as soon as she could talk again.

"Of course! It'll be celebrated on my birthday self because it's on a Saturday."

"So Saturday in two weeks. That's very convenient." Shego replied and she groaned again when Kim found another knot in her muscles.

"You're very very stressed." Kim muttered as she kneaded the muscles.

"I know, I have a low tolerance for bullshit. That's why I tend to get angry or irritated very quick." Shego explained.

"Oh well after I'm done with you, you'll be completely relaxed again." Kim replied happily. _Maybe she isn't so bad after all._ Shego thought and she let out a sigh. After almost an hour of massaging Shego's back Kim decided it was enough.

"Are you done?" Shego asked looking back at Kim. The red head was still seated on Shego's backside and just nodded. Shego wanted to stand up but Kim made no move to get up. _Okay I take it back; she's just weird._ She thought as she buried her face in her pillow again.

"You know… you're a really beautiful girl." Kim announced suddenly. Shego's head shot up and she turned to look at the girl.

"Where did that come from all of a sudden?" Shego asked.

"I just realized it, that's all. Your mother showed me a picture of your ex-girlfriend. She was a very pretty girl as well." Kim said and Shego could've sworn she heard some kind of regret or disappointment in the girl's voice.

"Yeah she was gorgeous." Shego whispered gently. _Why did this conversation turn mushy?_ She asked herself.

"Oh well, you'll find someone else, I'm sure of it. You've got the looks and you're actually quite kind underneath that angry exterior." Kim said and she got off of Shego.

"Uh thanks." Shego replied getting up as well. She quickly pulled her sweater on and smiled weakly at Kim.

"I do feel better you know that?" Shego asked. It was true; she felt relaxed and completely healed. She couldn't even remember why she had been angry in the first place. She didn't even want to think about it anymore. She felt totally at peace and absolutely calm.

"I bet you do." Kim replied happily

"Thanks for.. well you know." Shego said to her and Kim just smiled a bright smile at her. They headed down the stairs both completely relaxed even though Kim did all the work.

"How is my nightlight now?" Her cheerful mother asked.

"I feel great!" Shego replied and her mother's cheerful mood didn't even annoy her.

"I knew it was a good idea." Alicia said with a grin on her face. For the first time in what seemed ages Shego smiled at her.

"Yeah, yeah, you're the best mom." Shego said slightly sarcastically. "And you're not so bad either." She said to Kim.

"Thanks!" Kim and Alicia said simultaneously. Shego just rolled her eyes as they laughed together.

"Come on giggly, let's see what my dimwit brothers are up to." Shego said dragging Kim with her to the garden. Alicia watched as they strolled into the garden and just smiled. _I knew it would work out._ She thought happily.

* * *

_That was chapter 6... massage was good.. I'd like one as well.. bit stressed and stuff XD At least Shego is in a better mood now.._

_Who would've guessed that her mother would be right?! I wouldn't have guessed it If I wasn't the one writing this story... I can tell you that.._

_So.. Up to the next chapter!_

_What will happen????_


	7. Taking a dip and saving a life

**Chapter 7!**

**

* * *

**

**Off Limits 7**

After Kim's wonderful massage Shego felt completely relaxed. She had even dragged Kim to her brothers to check out what they were doing. She quickly gave Kim a push and she stumbled towards Mego.

"Spend some time with him will ya?" Shego asked with a grin on her face. Both Kim and Mego blushed brightly at that and just settled on hugging each other.

"Hego! You big oaf! What are you doing?" Shego yelled up towards the tree house.

"We're expanding the tree house!" He replied.

"We're helping… "as well!" The Wego's shouted. Shego placed her hands on her hips and looked up at the tree house. It had already been quite large but now it was large enough to function as a real house.

"If you install some plumbing and stuff you'll be able to live in that freaking thing!" She shouted up to them.

"That's a… "really good idea!" The Wego's replied and Shego just let out a laugh. She glanced sideways, looking at Kim and Mego who were seated beneath the tree. Kim was sitting in between Mego's legs and Mego was seated against the tree with his back.

"Yo lovebirds! Watch out that they don't drop anything." Shego said to them and she pointed up towards the tree house. She could see both Kim and Mego smile and Mego stuck his thumb up.

"Need some help up there?" Shego asked. A soft breeze played softly with her hair, gently blowing it backwards. _Damn it's a nice day._ She thought as she looked up at the sun and closed her eyes. She enjoyed the warm rays and a small smile played on her lips. _That massage did miracles._

"Could you saw this in halve for us?" Hego shouted and Shego opened her eyes just in time to see a large beam coming towards her. She heard a gasp coming from underneath the tree and she quickly caught the beam with one hand. A normal person would've been squished by it but luckily she wasn't normal.

"In halve right?"

"Yep!" Hego replied.

"Wait do you mean horizontal or vertical?" She asked.

"Horizontal please!"

"No problem!" She threw the beam up into the sky and quickly ignited her plasma. She jumped up and with an impressive somersault she cut the beam in halve right in the air. She landed neatly on her feet and caught both halves with her hands.

"Piece of cake." She said with a grin on her face.

"Could you bring them up for me?" Hego asked poking his head through the window. Shego just shrugged and prepared herself for another jump. She crouched slightly and out of nowhere she launched herself up to the tree house. Hego held his hands out grabbing the beams as she came within arm length with them.

"Thanks!" He said happily and she yet again landed gracefully in the soft grass beneath her. She threw her hair back and placed her hands on her hips.

"That was fun." She said simply. All the while Kim had been staring at her with wide eyes. Seeing her make a somersault in the air while cutting through a beam with flaming hands was quite impressive. Shego looked to the side and noticed the look on Kim's face.

"You okay there pumpkin? You seem a bit overwhelmed." Shego said to her grinning crazily.

"Ho-h-how did you do that?!" She questioned in disbelief. Shego and her brothers laughed about the clearly impressed girl. It was always fun to see someone so impressed by something so simple.

"Well we were trained after we got our powers." Shego explained simply.

"Trained? By who? Freaking Yoda or something?!" Kim asked and this made everybody laugh again. Shego grabbed her sides as she laughed and even Mego had to wipe a tear away.

"It was special training because we had to learn how to control our powers. We followed training for almost 6 years, that allows us to do things that seem impossible to do for normal people." Shego explained after she had finally stopped laughing.

"Oh." Was all Kim said and she blushed brightly.

"Don't sweat it! A lot of people think we've been trained by some weird guy who can use some kind of force." Shego said to the girl.

"It's finished!" Hego announced suddenly. Everybody on the ground looked up and the tree house was twice as big as before.

"How did you do that so quick?" Kim asked.

"Because we… "can multiply." The Wego's replied.

"Kids!" Alicia's voice sounded suddenly. Everybody looked back at the house where she was waving at them.

"Why don't you kids go to the lake?!" She shouted. The Go family members and Kim exchanged looks and decided that it was a good idea.

"Let's do that!" Shego shouted.

"Yeah let's… "Get our stuff." The twins said jumping out of the tree. Hego followed them, jumping out of the tree as well and landing with a loud thud.

"Great idea!" Hego bellowed happily. They went back to the house and everybody got his stuff together. Shego changed into a black and green bikini. She finished her outfit with black boardshorts covered with green flames. Kim changed into a red bikini with yellow seems and Shego let out whistle.

"Not bad princess." She said eyeing Kim up and down. Kim avoided her gaze and blushed brightly. She finished her outfit with a transparent red skirt. Mego, Hego and the Wego's all wore boardshorts, matching their hair and skin color.

"Come on people! Get your towels and stuff so we can leave!" Shego yelled throughout the house. Everybody quickly gathered their stuff and soon they were on their way to the lake. The lake was located nearby their house and surprisingly there were only a few people. The few people that were at the lake were seated at the other side so that made it even better.

"Look how empty it is here!" Kim announced.

"Weird huh? It's such a nice day!" Mego replied.

"Here this looks like a good spot." Shego said pointing to a nice piece of ground. They unpacked the cloths and placed them on the ground.

"Last one in the water is an oaf!" Shego shouted and she sprinted towards the lake. The whole gang followed quickly and Mego was the last one to jump into the lake.

"Haha oaf!" The Wego's shouted at the same time. Mego ignored them and quickly made his way to Kim.

"What did I say about giving me a warning?" Shego asked before they could do anything intimate.

"Sorry." Kim replied hastily. Shego just ignored the loving couple and focused on her other brothers. They splashed and played around in the water, swimming around and enjoying the nice weather. Hego and Mego eventually left the water leaving Shego, the Wego's and Kim behind.

"Come on William let's get some food!" Wess shouted to his twin brother. The other boy nodded enthusiastically and they were out of the water in seconds. Now only Shego and Kim were swimming around and they enjoyed it. Shego dived under water and swam towards Kim's legs. She grabbed them; Kim let out a shriek and was pulled under water by Shego. The lake was clear but still Kim couldn't see Shego. Said woman appeared behind Kim, a grin on her face even under water.

She grabbed Kim's sides and tickled them making her squirm. They quickly resurfaced gasping for breath as soon as they could.

"You scared me!" Kim said pretending to be angry.

"That was the whole point pumpkin." Shego said winking at her before she took another dive. Kim just laughed and dived after her. She searched for Shego under water and found her a few meters away from her. She swam towards her going deeper and deeper. Shego smiled at her as she closed the distance between them and pointed to the surface. Kim nodded and Shego began swimming for the surface. Kim wanted to follow her but noticed she couldn't. She looked down and started panicking when she noticed that her foot got caught in some old fishnet.

Shego broke through the surface and inhaled deeply. She looked around expecting Kim at the surface as well. She frowned when the girl didn't appear. _Damn what is she? A fish?_ Shego thought as she waited for Kim to come up. A minute passed and Kim still hadn't surfaced that's when Shego started worrying.

Underwater Kim was desperately trying to free herself from the fishnet. The net was completely tangled around her foot and it wasn't budging. She let out her breath, bubbles emerging from her mouth. She looked up at the surface and reached for it. _This can't be happening to me!_ She thought.

After what seemed ages Shego finally dived under water again. She swam towards Kim as quick as possible seeing that the girl was trapped. Kim grabbed for her throat showing that she didn't have any air. Shego quickly closed the distance between them and grabbed Kim's face. _Sorry Mego._ She thought. She pressed her lips against Kim's lips giving the girl as much air as she could. Kim's eyes closed and that small exchange of air turned into more. Their lips moved together, completely forgetting that they were under water. Shego's eyes closed as well as she continued their kiss.

It was only when she felt the need for air that she pulled back. She refocused on the situation and made quick work of freeing Kim's foot. She grabbed the girl's hand and swam for the surface as quick as possible. _Almost there!_ She thought as she came closer to air. The moment they broke the surface they gasped and coughed loudly.

"Hold on to me." Shego said to the red head. Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's neck and Shego started swimming towards her brothers. They were all in shock as they watched Shego swimming towards them with Kim wrapped around her. She took Kim in her arms and quickly made her way towards the cloth as soon as the water was shallow enough.

"Step aside!" She shouted to her brothers. She placed Kim on the cloth and they all looked at her in fear. She was breathing that was a good thing, though Shego knew there had to be some water in her lungs because she was having difficulties inhaling.

"Mego give her mouth to mouth." Shego commanded.

'I don't know how that works!" He replied in a panicked voice.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Shego groaned. She quickly pinched Kim's nose closing it off and placed her lips upon Kim's. She started exhaling air into the Kim's mouth, the second time their lips were pressed together. After a few breaths Kim started coughing again and coughed up the last remains of water.

"Is she going to be okay?" Hego asked.

"She's going to be fine." Shego replied and she scooped Kim up in her arms.

"Get our stuff, we're going home." She said and she started walking back home, carrying Kim in her arms.

* * *

_Wellllll that was interesting! wasn't it?! WTF HAPPENED?! yeah they KINDA KISSED!! =D_

_oh well... up to the next chapter.. _


	8. Just one more !

**Chapter 8.. sorry for the somewhat.. longer wait. I couldn't upload my chapter.. XD**

**M-rated... JUST IN CASE.. !**

* * *

**Off Limits 8**

Shego walked back home with Kim in her arms. The girl had told her she could walk but Shego didn't let her. She wasn't taking any risks anymore.

"You could've died and it was my fault." Shego muttered as she approached their house.

"It wasn't your fault." Kim protested. "I went after you! It was my own fault."

"Nice try but it was my fault." Shego replied determined. She walked around the house and entered it through the backdoor. She quickly placed Kim on the couch and called her mother. Alicia came running down the stairs and gave Kim a worried look.

"Could you check if she's okay?" Shego asked sitting down on a chair next to the couch.

"What happened?" Alicia asked.

"We went swimming and I dived under water. She dived as well and her foot got caught in an old fishnet. She almost drowned but I was just in time. It was all my fault because she went after me." Shego explained guilt clear in her voice. Alicia checked Kim's breathing and her pulse and smiled.

"Don't worry she's perfectly fine." She said reassuringly.

"Thank god!" Shego exclaimed sagging in her chair. That moment Mego came running into the house, dropping everything he was carrying.

"Are you okay?!" He asked in a panicked state. He kneeled down beside Kim and took her hands in his.

"I'm completely fine." She replied with a small smile on her face.

"Thank god." He said as he lay down on the ground.

"That's exactly what I said!" Shego exclaimed and they shared a small laugh. Minutes later Hego and the Wego's came walking in but they didn't ask for Kim. She told them how she was doing before they even had the chance to ask. She got the same reaction from everybody.

"Thank god!" And she couldn't help but giggle. _They're so different from each other but so alike at the same time._ She thought as she took the time to look at every single member of the Go family.

"I'm going to change into some normal clothes." Shego muttered and she went up stairs.

"That's a good idea! Why don't you kids all change into some normal clothes!" Alicia announced and the whole lot went upstairs to change out of their swimming clothes. Mego gave Kim a quick kiss before he disappeared into his room and Kim went up to the attic. She knocked, not knowing if Shego was dressed properly.

"Come in." Her voice sounded from the other side of the door. Kim opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Thanks for saving me." Kim said softly. Shego turned around and looked at the blushing girl.

"No problem, it was my own fault." Shego replied.

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was, you can tell me it happened because you decided to go after me that's fine. You wouldn't have almost drowned if I hadn't dived. So it was my fault in the first place." Shego explained. Kim looked at the floor, guilt filling her eyes.

"Hey it's okay, we're all fine now." Shego said lightly grabbed Kim's shoulder.

"That's not it." Kim muttered.

"What's wrong?" Shego asked.

"We…I… I kissed you." Kim said softly.

"I.. was giving you air.. or else you would've suffocated." Shego explained.

"That's how it started out but you and I both know it turned into more. I kissed you; I closed my eyes and kissed you. You kissed me back I could feel it." Shego averted her gaze, looking at the floor as well now.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry." She said softly. Kim looked up at her in surprise, surprised to hear her apologize.

"It's okay, I… liked it." Kim said blushing brightly.

"Y-you did?" Shego asked in disbelief and Kim just nodded slightly. She took a step closer, closing what little distance was between them. She looked up at Shego and saw that Shego was scared. She knew why, she didn't want to hurt her brother and Kim didn't want to hurt Mego either. Yet there was something about Shego that made Kim long for some sort of closeness.

"Is that bad?" She questioned softly.

"W-well.. y-yeah.. you're Mego's girlfriend and.. and well.. yeah. It shouldn't have happened in the first place so. I don't want to hurt him or something and well.. yeah.. we barely know each other." Shego stuttered.

"So you're saying we should put it behind us and act like it never happened?" Kim asked.

"Yeah that would be a good idea." Shego replied.

"Okay but before we do that, can I have… one… last… kiss?" Kim asked sweetly. Shego looked at her with doubt in her eyes. She didn't know what to do, she felt…. Bad.

"If I kiss you we'll never talk about it again right? It'll never happen again and it won't be mentioned at all." Shego said and Kim nodded in agreement.

"Okay, one kiss." Shego breathed out. Kim smiled and slowly started leaning in for the kiss. Shego noticed this and started leaning in as well. Their lips met, brushing lightly against each other in a brief moment. Kim was already pulling back when Shego's arms wrapped around her waist. She pulled Kim close and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. Kim's eyes closed immediately and she kissed back with the same amount of passion. Her arms wrapped around Shego's neck pulling her even closer.

Shego's tongue swept across Kim's lower lip and the red head opened her mouth. She let out a soft moan when their tongues came in contact, the kiss getting even deeper. Shego acted quick and swept Kim up, the red head's legs wrapped around her waist immediately. She quickly stumbled to her bed and let herself fall with Kim still wrapped around her. She landed on top of Kim, their kiss continuing without a problem. Their lips moved together, their tongues danced and Kim loved it.

She moaned into Shego's mouth, loving the feeling of Shego on top of her. She pressed into the red head in all the right places. Shego broke the kiss and lightly pulled on Kim's bottom lip with her teeth. She moved to Kim's neck and started kissing, licking and nipping the skin. Kim's fingers buried themselves in Shego's long black hair, her head thrown back giving Shego more room.

Shego let a hand trace a path from Kim's breast to her thigh, making the girl shudder delightfully. She brought her hands between Kim's legs and could feel she was wet. She pressed her hand against Kim's wet sex, applying pressure to the girl's sensitive parts through the fabric that was covering it. She continued ravishing her neck and felt like she was being overwhelmed by lust. She felt the need to claim Kim's entire being and she couldn't stop.

"Oh god Shego." Kim moaned moving her hips against Shego's hand. Shego growled low and animal-like as she continued ravishing the girl.

"Kim?!" Mego's voice sounded from downstairs. Shego's head shot up and her eyes widened. She quickly got off of Kim and started backing up. Kim sat up on her elbows, her hair was a mess and her entire body was flushed.

"Change into your clothes, quick." Shego said and she quickly went downstairs. Kim took a few moments to catch her breath and quickly changed into some normal clothes. She straightened her hair and took a deep breath before she went downstairs.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked Mego cutely.

"You were taking a bit long." He said surprised.

"Yeah I couldn't find the sweater I wanted to wear." Kim lied.

"Oh well that's okay, my mother asked if you have any suggestions for dinner." Mego said and Kim gave him a thoughtful look.

"My favorite food is pizza." She said briskly.

"Then Pizza it is! Mom! Kim wants pizza!" Mego shouted.

"Oh that sounds delicious dear!" Alicia replied. She walked into the living room and got the phone. "We'll order some from that place downtown." She said dialing the number. She knew exactly what her children wanted on their pizzas. That made it a lot easier for her to order.

"Kim honey what kind of pizza do you want?" She asked covering the phone with her hand.

"Just cheese." Kim replied.

"The four kinds of cheese pizza?" Alicia asked and Kim nodded. "Shego likes that one as well." She said before she refocused on the phone again. Mego took a seat on the couch and patted the spot next to him. Kim happily accepted the offered seat and Mego wrapped his arm around her as soon as she did.

It was almost half passed 8 when the pizza arrived. Mitchel had come home and he paid the pizza boy.

"Dinner is here!" He announced carrying the pizzas to the dining room. He placed the stack of boxes, filled with pizza, in the middle of the dining table. Hego brought the plates and placed them on the table as well.

"Hego son, could you tell Shego that dinner is ready?" Mitchel asked his son.

"Of course father." He replied and he walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Shego! Dinner is ready!"

"Coming!" She shouted in reply. She almost jumped down the stairs, feeling that she was incredibly hungry. Everybody went to the dining room and took a seat.

"That smells… "Absolutely great!" The Wego's announced as they took their seats. Everybody got the pizza they liked and started digging in. Shego glanced sideways at Kim and saw that she was eating the exact same pizza.

"You like 4 kinds of cheese as well?" Shego asked after swallowing a bit.

"Absolutely! It's my favorite!" Kim replied and she continued eating her pizza. Shego just shrugged it off and enjoyed her pizza just like everybody else.

"Is it good Shego?" Mitchel asked his daughter.

"Oh dad.. Mmm.. it's delicious!" Shego replied in between bites of pizza. He smiled at his daughter and she returned the gesture as best as she could with her pizza filled mouth. All the pizza got devoured within several minutes, leaving everybody with a satisfied filled feeling. The family worked together, clearing the table and cleaning the dishes. It was the first time in days that Shego hadn't excused herself from dinner. Even she was surprised by that fact.

After they had cleared the table and washed the dishes most of the family went to the living room.

"I'm tired so I'm calling it a night if you don't mind." Kim announced.

"Oh of course we don't mind dear! Go ahead and get some sleep! It was an exciting day today." Alicia replied. Kim smiled at her and headed for the stairs. Mego stopped her at the bottom of the stairs and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight." He whispered before he returned to the living room.

"Goodnight." She replied and she went up the stairs. She gathered her clothes and took a quick shower. After drying herself thoroughly she quickly went up to Shego's room and closed the door. She changed into her nightwear but not her usual nightwear. This was considered a nightgown, a rather skimpy one that is. It stopped just halfway at her thighs and it was made of red silk. It was the perfect wardrobe to seduce someone. _Perfect._ She thought and she smiled a naughty smile.

That kiss she had shared with Shego had left her in an overwhelming state over arousal. She had tried her best to suppress it during dinner but knew she wouldn't be able to do so any longer. The chance that Shego would give into temptation was tiny but Kim thought it was worth a shot. So she lay down on Shego's bed wearing her skimpy nightgown and waited for said woman. She checked the time and knew it wouldn't be long before Shego would come up.

After what seemed ages she heard someone coming up the steps. She could hear by the almost silent footsteps that it was Shego. She smiled but that smile faded when she heard the shower turning on. _Of course… she has to take a shower._ She thought to herself. _Going to bed after a dip in a lake isn't really hygienic._

A level down Shego was enjoying a warm shower. She washed her body and hair thoroughly, making sure she was completely cleaned. She dried herself after her shower and grabbed a clean set of sleeping clothes out of the laundry basket. She dressed herself and pinned her hair up just like every other night. She brushed her teeth and after almost an hour finally walked out of the bathroom.

Upstairs Kim was still waiting for her to come up. She felt her heart pace quicken when she heard footsteps on the attic stairs. She positioned herself on her side; her left hand in her hair as she propped her head up on her right hand.

Shego opened her bedroom door and closed it behind her, locking it as well. She turned to her bed and her jaw dropped when her eyes fell upon Kim. They raked across the girl's body and she couldn't move anymore.

"Bedtime?" Kim questioned softly with a wicked grin on her face.

* * *

_WELL... THIS IS INTERESTING =| Kim.. is she.. like.. a cheater??? LIKE WTF RIGHT?! The whole.. good girl gone bad.. thing? I don't really like it XD _

_SOOOOOOO_

_You're probably wondering what will happen in the next chapter... right? Well So was I .. until I wrote it.. MUHUHAHAHAHAH *evil laugh*_

_Up to the next chapter then!! ^^_


	9. Resisting temptation

**Chpater 9 people! ooooooh what's gonna happen???? =D**

**

* * *

**

**Off Limits 9**

Shego stared at Kim, her throat dry and her eyes wide. She couldn't move or speak at all as she stared at her. She felt frozen on the spot and would've forgotten to breathe if it wasn't important.

"W-what… w-what are you doing?" She stuttered, finally defrosting a bit.

"What does it look like?" Kim asked winking at Shego.

"Some kind of attempt to seduce me." Shego said deadpanned.

"You're good." Kim said playfully. Shego pinched her nose bridge and closed her eyes. She had to think about the current situation she was in. _My brother's girlfriend almost drowned today. She sleeps next to me and we kissed twice. Now she's lying on my bed in a skimpy nightgown, trying to seduce me into… god knows what._ She thought. _This can't be good._

She let out a sigh and released her nose bridge. She looked at Kim again and couldn't help but sigh yet again.

"Change into some normal nightwear. It's not going to happen. We talked about this earlier this day. We said that we wouldn't mention anything about that kiss or repeat any of it after that one kiss." Shego explained. Kim pushed her lower lip out, pouting slightly and she looked at Shego with big watery green eyes.

"What the hell?" Shego uttered in surprise as she saw the expression on Kim's face.

"Please, just one more time. Then we'll never talk about it again." Kim said cutely.

"No… we can't do this Kim. You're my brother's girlfriend and I hardly even know you!" Shego exclaimed.

"You can get to know me." Kim said emphasizing 'me' by moving her hand up and down her body. Shego swallowed hard as she followed Kim's hand with her eyes. She had to admit it was kind of hard to resist the girl. Yet she kept reminding herself of the fact that she was her brother's girlfriend. She hadn't had sex or a girlfriend for over 6 months. For her that was the longest time ever. Kim seemed so tempting, so close and touchable. Shego shook her head and looked away.

"Don't." Shego muttered more to herself then to Kim. _She'll be gone tomorrow; you can sleep on the couch for just one night Shego. _She told herself. She unlocked her door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked sitting up. Shego glanced back at her and groaned. _Come on walk away!_ She thought to herself. She really had to force herself into leaving and she wasn't doing a good job.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch." She muttered and she disappeared down the stairs. Kim just gaped at the open door where Shego had been standing just seconds ago. _I knew it would be hard to get her._ She thought and she let herself fall back on Shego's bed. She lay on her back and closed her eyes, thinking about her next move.

Shego was now downstairs and she was lying on the couch. She was glad it was summer and happy that she couldn't get cold. She didn't have a blanket or anything but decided she didn't need one after all. She turned to her side and stared at the black screen of the TV. She couldn't sleep, images of Kim floated through her mind, guilt was building inside of her and to make it even worse, the couch was uncomfortable as hell. She groaned and turned to her back; her eyes focused on the door opening.

Upstairs Kim had changed into her normal nightwear, flannel pants and a button up shirt covered with little teddy bears. She had ditched her plan and decided to get some sleep just like Shego. She crawled into Shego's large bed and curled up in a ball. She felt tired but falling asleep proved to be difficult. She didn't know why but she just couldn't fall asleep. Somehow she felt uncomfortable in that big bed, all on her own. She needed Shego next to her, she was sure of it.

With a sigh she got out of bed and silently walked down the stairs. Shego was still awake as well; her eyes still focused on the opening of the door. Her eyes narrowed when she heard footsteps that were barely audible. She sat up and turned a small light on so she could see who it was.

Kim made it to the last step and slowly walked into the living room. She almost got a heart attack when she saw Shego sitting up, watching her intently the moment she walked in.

"What do you want?" Shego asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry for what I did. You overwhelmed me with that kiss. I just felt the need to… well you know. It won't happen again I promise, could you please come to bed?" Kim asked cutely. She looked adorable, even Shego had to admit it, her head was down and her hands were clasped together in front of her. Her teddy bear covered pyjamas really completed the picture.

"You can't sleep can you?" Shego questioned and Kim just nodded. "I figured you wouldn't be able to sleep. Though you really have to keep your promise and keep that nightgown for Mego. Or else I'll plasma blast you into the next century." Shego warned her.

"I won't break my promise." Kim replied softly. With a sigh Shego got up and motioned for Kim to go upstairs. Kim smiled at her and Shego followed her up to her own room. Shego crawled into her bed and Kim did the same.

"This is much better." Shego muttered as she pulled the covers up.

"Definitely." Kim replied softly already falling asleep. "Can I still cuddle up to you?" She asked hoping she wasn't pushing her luck. She felt Shego move and looked up, seeing that she was looking at her. She had a thoughtful look on her face and eventually nodded. Kim smiled again and moved closer to Shego.

"But no groping." Shego muttered as she felt Kim move against her.

"I won't grope you." Kim replied and she draped her arm across Shego's stomach. Her face was buried in the crook of Shego's neck, her nose just below Shego's ear. "Goodnight." She whispered.

"Goodnight pumpkin." Shego replied and they both fell asleep. After Shego and Kim's small encounter everything went back to normal. Shego woke up with Kim wrapped around her but didn't mind this time. She knew the girl was a bit cuddly so she looked passed it. Kim had kept her promise and hadn't groped Shego in any way. Of course being tangled around Shego wasn't something she did on purpose.

Shego untangled herself slowly and dressed herself before she went downstairs. Quickly after Shego had woken up Kim woke up as well. The girl stretched herself, yawning as she did so. She stumbled out of bed and slowly but sure made her way to the living room.

"What day is it?" She asked tired.

"It's Sunday today, you're going home today." Alicia replied sweetly.

"Oh right… I forgot about that." Kim muttered.

"What time will you leave?" Mego asked.

"Uh my mother will pick me up around 5." Kim replied. That comment made everybody glance at the clock simultaneously. It was already 12 o'clock; meaning Kim had only 5 hours left.

"That's in about 5 hours, why don't you get dressed and pack your stuff already?" Mego offered.

"Yeah then you've already done that. It'll probably save you some time." Shego explained simply.

"I'll do that but I have to take a shower first."

"Shego help Kim pack her stuff." Alicia said stern. Shego's jaw dropped and she just stared at her mother with a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "I mean it young lady, as soon as she's done in the shower you have to help her." Her mother commanded. It was one of the rare moments that Alicia wasn't cheerful but serious and strict. _Sjeeze she really likes that girl._ Shego thought as she watched her mother switching from strict to cheerful as she refocused on Kim.

"Go and take a shower sweetie, just call when you're ready. Shego will come up and help you with your belongings." Alicia practically cheered. _Kill me, Kill me now._ Shego thought as she let her head fall back against the back of her chair.

"Okay, thank you very much!" Kim replied happily and she vanished up the stairs.

"Why do I have to help HER?!" Shego asked as soon as Kim was out of the room. "She's Mego's girlfriend! Let him help her!"

"You'd let Mego in YOUR room WITH Kim to pack HER stuff?" Alicia questioned raising an eyebrow in the same manner Shego always did. Shego's eyes narrowed and she looked back and forth between her mother and Mego.

"Hell no." Shego muttered sagging further into her chair and folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Exactly my point. I saw the stuff she brought along and it's a lot. It would be unkind if you let her pack it on her own."

"She managed to pack it on her own the first time!" Shego shouted.

"You don't know that, maybe somebody helped her."

"Oh yeah? Like who?" Shego asked.

"Maybe her mother helped her." Alicia suggested.

"If her mother had helped her she wouldn't have brought her entire bedroom with her." Shego muttered in reply avoiding her mother's gaze. _Or that red skimpy nightgown._ She thought and she grinned slightly.

"Would it kill you to help her pack her stuff?" Mitchel asked his daughter.

"I guess not." Shego muttered.

"Then help her a hand." He said and Shego just rolled her eyes.

"Father!" Hego bellowed suddenly startling his mother. She gasped and fell off of her chair, landing on the floor. The moment it happened Shego started laughing, she grabbed her sides and laughed until tears filled her eyes. Her own mother shot her a dirty look and quickly picked herself up from the floor.

"Sorry mother." Hego apologized.

"It's okay." She said.

"What is it Hego?" Mitchel asked.

"I was wondering if we, meaning me and the Wego's could borrow your car."

"For what?" Shego asked.

"Shego." Alicia said in a warning tone.

"Sorry." Shego muttered sarcastically.

"We want to go downtown if you're okay with it sir." Hego said.

"That sounds fine, the keys are in the pocket of my coat. Be careful and be back on time. Kim will be picked up around 5 o'clock." Mitchel replied. That moment Mego came walking in and he looked at Hego curiously.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going downtown with William and Wess. Want to come along?" He questioned.

"I don't know if Kim is okay with that."

"Then ask her you moron." Shego announced. He gave a nod and he vanished up the stairs. Kim was still underneath the shower so he just knocked on the door.

"What is it?" She asked washing the shampoo out of her hair.

"Kim, honey, do you mind if I went along with my brothers?" Mego asked through the door.

"Where to?" Kim asked in reply.

"Downtown, we'll be back in time."

"Go ahead, have fun!" Kim replied and she rubbed some conditioner in her hair. Mego thanked her and quickly walked down the stairs again.

"And?" Hego asked.

"Let's go." Mego replied. The Wego's joined them as well and they left the house. Shego watched through the kitchen window how they drove off and just sighed. Normally she would've come along but she knew her mother wouldn't let her because of Kim. She had to help the girl pack her stuff and there wouldn't be enough time left after that. She knew her mother would tell her something along those lines. So naturally she didn't even try to ask if she could go as well.

She returned to her lounge chair and took a seat. She looked at her mother and then back at her father. She looked exactly like her mother but on the inside she was more like her father. Though she was a bit more aggressive then he was and she was definitely not like her mother. She always compared her mother with an overexcited Disney character.

"I've finished my shower, could you come and help me now?" Kim's voice sounded cutting through Shego's thoughts. Shego looked up at her, her expression almost yelling disinterest, boredom and annoyance.

"Yeah let's get this over with." Shego said with a sigh and she went upstairs with Kim.

* * *

_DAMN! I had y'all fooled... didn't I? YOU PROBABLY! THOUGHT THAT SOMETHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! RIGHT? XD_

_Well nothing happened.. and now.. NOW Shego is going to help Kim pack her stuff... yep.. she'll be leaving soon... _

_that sucked didn't it? XD hahaha let's go to the next chapter... good idea ? _


	10. The REAL last time!

**Chapter 10! Sorry for the longer wait! ..**

**PS.. read the authors note at the end please.. it's IMPORTANT!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Off limits 10**

Shego was currently gathering all of Kim's clothes. Kim was busy gathering her other belongings and had already packed her backpack.

"Why did you think you'd need this much for a weekend?" Shego muttered folding Kim's unused clothes.

"I was in a hurry and I had no idea what to pack. I just packed all kinds of clothes cause I didn't know what would happen this weekend." Kim replied helping Shego fold her clothes. It took them about half an hour to fold all of her clothes and tuck them back into her suitcase.

"I can understand that… but did you really have to unpack all of your clothes?" Shego asked as she tried to zip the suitcase up. The zipper wouldn't budge no matter how hard she pulled on it. Kim laughed as she saw Shego struggling to close her suitcase and decided to help her. She made a dive and landed on top of her suitcase, startling Shego with her action.

"This will make it easier to close it." Kim explained seeing the questioning look on Shego's face. Shego just shrugged and started pulling on the zipper again. To her surprise the suitcase closed immediately.

"Hmm who would've guessed… you were right." Shego announced and Kim slapped her on the arm. "Ouch what was that for?!" Shego questioned in fake anger rubbing her arm even though it didn't hurt.

"For being sarcastic." Kim replied.

"Then you'll have to slap me about a 100 times." Shego replied with a grin on her face.

"I doubt it that you're THAT sarcastic." Kim said to her and Shego snorted at that.

"Princess… sarcasm is my second language and it could have been my first name. My first few words were sarcastic." Shego explained.

"Your first words? That can't be true!" Kim exclaimed and she giggled.

"I remember my first words. I was late with speech; I started talking when I was 7. My mother urged me and tried to stimulate my speech by talking to me. They thought I was rejecting her as my mother. So one day when I came home from special school she sat me down at the dining table. She looked at me and said, I am your mother. The first thing I ever said and my reply to that was, that's a first." Shego told Kim and the red head started laughing.

"So you see!" Shego said and she started laughing as well. "My first words were sarcastic." She said in between laughs. She had told Kim the truth; her first words really had been sarcastic. The pair shared a good laugh about Shego's story and Kim even shared a story of her own. She had told Shego why she had earned a certain nickname. She knew Shego would laugh even though it was really embarrassing for her. Though she didn't mind because it was her own choice to share that story.

"Are you girls almost done packing?" Alicia shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah we're done! Why do you ask mom?" Shego replied moving to the top of the stairs.

"Well you two were taking so long and I thought it would be a good idea if the two of you went for a walk or something. It's a nice day today just like yesterday." Alicia replied looking up at Shego from the bottom of the stairs.

"A walk?" Shego questioned raising an eyebrow in the process.

"That sounds nice!" Kim announced hugging Shego from behind and looking over her shoulder.

"It does!" Alicia said.

"It does?" Shego questioned in disbelief.

"Absolutely!" Kim and Alicia replied simultaneously. Shego felt a shudder run down her spine at that. _Okay that wasn't creepy at all._ She thought.

"Did you just shudder?" Kim questioned her arms still wrapped around Shego's waist.

"What if I did?" Shego replied in a threatening tone.

"N-nothing just wondering." Kim replied in a slightly frightened manner.

"Good, now do you want to go for a walk? We have a very nice forest just a few meters behind our house if you hadn't noticed it yet." Shego explained.

"I'd love to go for a walk. It'll kill time, I hope Mego will be back when we're done walking." Kim replied happily.

"He will be, they've been gone for over an hour now. Hego never holds out that long and he is the driver. So if he goes back everybody goes back." Shego muttered.

"Sounds like a spoilsport." Kim said giving Shego a thoughtful look.

"Yeah he really IS the spoilsport. He's the 'Mature' one." Shego said rolling her eyes in disgust. Kim giggled lightly and Shego couldn't help but grin her usual grin.

"I have to change into some comfortable clothes. Could you wait for me downstairs?" Kim asked after her giggling fit had passed.

"Yeah sure just hurry up." Shego replied and she went downstairs. She walked into the living room and opened the backdoor. Her mother glanced at her and gave her a questioning look.

"Kim had to change and we're going through the backyard." Shego simply replied and her mother just nodded in understanding. Shego waited patiently for the red head to change and get down. Though the little patience she had wasn't enough in this case. She tapped her foot impatiently; her arms folded in front of her chest and her eyes focused on the stairs_. What's taking her so long?!_Shego thought angrily. She was almost ready to barge up the stairs and drag Kim with her. She restrained herself though, knowing Kim, Mego AND her mother wouldn't appreciate it.

"I'm ready!" Kim announced and she came running down the stairs.

"Finally." Shego muttered but was startled when Kim started falling forward. She acted quickly and ran up to the stairs. She caught Kim in the middle of falling and held her close. The girl was shaking lightly as she clung to Shego's shirt. Shego let out a sigh of relief and shifted Kim so she was carrying her in bridal style.

"You have to be a bit more careful." Shego soothed carrying Kim towards the backdoor.

"Is everything alright??" Alicia asked before Shego could walk out of the door with Kim in her arms.

"Everything is fine she's just a bit shocked." Shego replied and she exited the house. She walked through her backyard with Kim still in her arms. She knew the perfect place where she could lie down with the girl.

"I can walk you know." Kim said softly.

"I know but this is faster." Shego replied. She had seen that Kim had hurt her ankle during the fall. She had seen everything; Kim had missed a step and sprained her ankle before she fell forwards. Luckily she was quick enough to catch the girl before she could hurt herself more serious.

"It's just a sprained ankle." Kim announced.

"Yeah but a sprained ankle hurts more then a broken ankle. Besides it's not good for your ankle if you put too much pressure on it after spraining it." Shego explained and she knew what she was talking about. She had pushed herself beyond pain limits during her special training. She knew exactly how much she could handle and what she shouldn't do if she wanted her body to stay fit. Kim just sighed in defeat and decided to just enjoy their time together.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she wished it was Mego who was carrying her. Yet something inside of her made her smile that the one carrying her was Shego. _Talk about a contradictory._ Kim thought to herself.

"Penny for your thoughts." Shego announced out of the blue and Kim looked up at her in surprise.

"I was just thinking.. that.. I'm enjoying our time together but I miss Mego." Kim replied in a gentle tone.

"Yeah well… he IS your boyfriend." Shego said in return.

"Yeah…. My boyfriend." Kim whispered thoughtful.

"We're here." Shego said breaking through Kim's thoughts. She looked up and her jaw dropped. They were in a field, filled with hundreds probably thousands of flowers. Trees surrounded the serene and beautiful place, making it secluded as well.

"It's beautiful!" Kim announced.

"I thought you would like it." Shego said and she gently placed Kim on her own feet. Kim winced slightly at her painful ankle and held on to Shego's shoulder. "Come on, let's lie down." Shego helped Kim hop to a nice spot where they could lie and they both lowered themselves in the field of flowers.

"Taking a walk was a good idea." Kim muttered softly.

"Well it wasn't really a walk." Shego replied.

"We got here by foot didn't we?" Kim questioned and Shego just raised her eyebrows at that, a grin gracing her face. "Okay so you got here by foot and you carried me. Apart from that I'm really glad we came here." Kim replied turning a light red as she spoke and Shego let out a laugh. Kim looked the other way, ignoring Shego's laughter. She thought it would work but the pale woman just kept on laughing.

"I'm s- haha- sorrhaha sorry hahaha - oh my god what the hell are you doing?" Shego asked in shock, her laughter dying immediately. Kim's eyes were big and watery; her lower lip was sticking out and quivering slightly. Shego had seen her puppy dog pout face before but it had been dark and not as bad as now. It seemed like Kim was pouting like she had that night only multiplied by ten.

"Okay okay… sorry.. just put that face where I can't see it ." Shego muttered in defeat. As soon as Shego had apologized a smile appeared on Kim's face and the red head turned to look up at the sky again. Shego looked up as well and all that could be seen was clear blue sky. The sun shone through the trees and leaves, bathing them in its light.

_This place is almost magical._Kim thought happily. Shego looked at the flowers and saw a flower with red and purple leaves. She smiled, picked the flower and took a sniff. The flower smelled great and in some way it reminded her of her brother and Kim. Said girl let out a yelp when Shego suddenly moved the flower into her vision.

"This reminds me of Mego and you." She muttered and Kim accepted the flower. She looked at the flower, her eyes twinkling and a smile gracing her face. Shego didn't know why but she felt unhappy now. At first she had liked the flower but now she felt slightly depressed. She looked at Kim, the girl was smiling as she admired the flower and Shego couldn't help but let out a deep sigh, her eyes closing as she did so.

She chose to ignore the depressing feeling that was growing inside of her. There was nothing she could about it so ignoring it was the best solution. She would just fake a smile and pretend nothing was wrong. She lost count of the many times she had done that. She had played happy so many times; she didn't even know it when she was genuinely happy. _God my life is depressing._ She thought her eyes still closed.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a ringtone. She looked to the side and saw Kim grabbing for her phone. She answered the small pink noisy thing and sat up as she did so.

"You're home?" She questioned

"No we're outside."

"Okay, yeah I'll see you there."

"Bye." Shego gave the girl a questioning look. She had only heard Kim's part of the conversation so naturally she didn't really know whom she had been talking to. Though she could already guess that she had spoken to Mego.

"That was Mego, they are back and he asked if I could well… come home." Kim explained to her.

"Sure let's go back, we've been lying here for ages." Shego said getting to her feet. Kim didn't move an inch and just looked up at Shego.

"Do you need a hand?" Shego asked raising an eyebrow at the unmoved girl.

"No, I just don't want to leave yet." Kim whispered. Both of Shego's eyebrows went up at that and she lowered herself to the ground. She sat down next to Kim and the red head immediately crawled up against her.

"It's so nice here, he can wait a bit longer right?" Kim questioned.

"Yeah… he'll understand when he notices that your ankle is sprained." Shego replied softly. She lifted Kim a bit and placed the girl between her legs. She wrapped her arms around her waist and placed her head on her left shoulder.

"We'll stay here a bit longer." She said and she felt Kim lean in to her. She smiled and she knew it was bad but she felt happy at the moment. She decided to just forget about the feelings of guilt and enjoyed every second of being happy. She felt a pair of hands cover her own and let out a happy sigh. Even Kim was happy even though she knew she wasn't being completely honest to Mego.

She would deal with that later because she didn't allow this moment to be ruined by anything at all.

"Shego?" Kim questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy?" Shego remained quiet for a few minutes, thinking about her answer.

"Yeah, I guess I am. How about you?" She asked in return.

"I actually am." Kim replied sweetly. She felt Shego tighten her arms around her and she tightened her grip on Shego's hands. She shifted slightly, moving sideways so she could face Shego. She sat sideways her legs placed over Shego's leg, her arms wrapping around Shego's waist.

"Comfy?" Shego questioned readjusting her grip on the girl.

"Can't get any better." Kim whispered.

"Good." Shego replied with a smile and she placed her chin on Kim's shoulder.

"Just for fun?"

"What?" Shego asked.

"The real last time." Kim said cutely and Shego just smirked at her.

"This better be the REAL last time." Kim moved into a suitable position and Shego just started leaning in. Kim closed her eyes and felt Shego's breath on her face as she got closer. Their lips met and Shego's eyes closed as soon as she felt Kim's lips on her own. Kim smiled into the kiss and shifted just enough to push Shego on her back. She straddled Shego and continued their kiss, deepening it as soon as she could slip her tongue into her mouth.

Kim moaned softly feeling Shego's tongue against hers and she arched herself into Shego's body. Shego pulled back with a gasp, breathing harshly.

"Damn you sure are eager." Shego breathed brushing her lips against Kim's lips.

"God don't stop.. I love your lips." Kim moaned out diving in for another kiss. Shego's eyes widened at hearing Kim's confession and had little time to react. Kim's lips crashed onto her own and moved against hers as she slipped her tongue passed Shego's lips again_. This is one horny teenager._Shego thought as her hands slipped down to Kim's lower back. She tightened her grip on Kim and with some well placed force turned their positions around.

A soft low moan escaped Kim's lips and got muffled by Shego's lips.

"Mmmm." Was all that could be heard as Shego pushed herself against Kim into all the right places. Kim's fingers tangled in Shego's hair, claiming her as much as she could. Shego groaned into Kim's mouth and her eyes popped open when she heard Kim's ring-tone again. She pulled back breaking the kiss and rolled off of Kim.

"Answer it." She said as she got to her feet. She straightened her clothes and watched how Kim got her phone. She folded her arms in front of her chest as Kim talked to the person on the other side. She knew it was Mego and she knew that he wanted to see Kim. The moment the phone went off she realized she was making a mistake. She immediately felt guilty and the feeling remained as she watched Kim talk to Mego on her phone.

_What have I done…?_She thought as she pinched her nose bridge. Kim disconnected the call and looked up at Shego.

"Are you done?" Shego asked returning the look and Kim nodded. "Good, let's go then." She said offering Kim her hand. With a disappointed look on her face she accepted Shego's hand.

Shego pulled her to her feet and held her close. The moment Kim leaned on her foot she winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" Shego asked and Kim nodded slightly. _Here we go again._She thought and she scooped Kim up in her arms. Said girl let out a yelp at Shego's unexpected action and clung to her, her arms wrapped around Shego's neck.

"Don't tell me you can walk because it hurts when you stand." Shego said before Kim could complain. Kim decided to stay quiet, which made Shego happy because it proved that she was right. So she walked back home, carrying Kim in her arms for what seemed the hundredth this weekend. She decided not to talk about what had just happened. She had to forget it because the guilt just kept growing and growing. Kim didn't say a word about it either and that did Shego good. She didn't want to deal with questions or anymore guilt. She just couldn't handle it. _This stops.. and it stops this day, this very moment._Shego thought firmly.

She slowly approached the house and she saw Mego standing at the backdoor. He was leaning against the frame; his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Why are you carrying her?" He asked when Shego came within arm length. He didn't ask why it took them so long. He knew why it took so long the moment he saw Shego carrying Kim.

"She ran down the stairs, she fell, I caught her just on time but she sprained her ankle. She can't walk, she can barely stand on it so I wouldn't let her walk." Shego replied simply.

"Should I take her?" Mego asked holding out his arms.

"You sure you can hold her?" Shego asked eyeing Mego's thin figure.

"Are you calling me fat?" Kim asked in an insulted tone.

"No I'm calling him weak." Shego muttered in reply. "Take her." She said and she placed Kim in Mego's arms. Mego almost fell backwards, feeling the weight of Kim and knowing that he wasn't actually strong enough to carry her. Shego grinned at him, seeing that he was struggling to carry her.

"That's going to be difficult when you have to carry her into your honeymoon suite." Shego said the grin on her face getting wider. She walked passed Kim and Mego, almost pushing them aside as she did so. She checked the clock and felt like she could cheer. _Just another hour and a half and then she'll be gone._ She thought and she disappeared up the stairs, locking herself in her room.

Kim and Mego remained downstairs and Mego had managed to carry Kim to the couch. They were sitting hand in hand now and Alicia was keeping an eye on them. She still didn't want too much intimacy but sitting hand in hand wasn't a problem.

"How long before you have to leave?" Mego asked squeezing Kim's hand gently. The girl smiled at him and squeezed his hand in return.

"My mom will pick me up in an hour and a half." Kim replied softly and everybody remained quiet.

* * *

**_Well.. first of all.. DAMN THEY KISSED AGAIN!!! Who could've guessed that huh? I could.. XD oh well.._**

**_Second.. they're acting like she's going to die or she's afraid she'll never see Mego again or something... geeze.. talk about drama.. she's only going home right? RIGHT??? They can keep in contact! I mean HELLO! Phone exists.. Internet... everything.. aaaah just read the next chapter when it's up.. you'll see what happens... _**

_IMPORTANT!: Dear readers... I've got some bad news... I've got a test week coming up.. meaning.. I'll get 8.. EIGHT tests! long story short.. I can't update as quick as I have been doing the last few days. I'll be busy studying.. **EEEW**.. and so I won't have enough time to write a lot.. so instead of updating in 2 max. 3 days.. it'll be.. 5 maybe 6 days..._

**_I AM SORRY! REALLY REALLY SORRY! _**

**_I hope you understand and accept my apologies _**

_Thanks!_

_WPJ_


	11. Time is up!

**Chapter 11.. and for now.. the final chapter.. I'll be posting for about... 3 days.. maybe 4.. MAX. 5 **

**

* * *

**

**Off Limits 11**

Time was going fast for Kim and Mego. On the other hand it was going slow for Shego. Every 5 minutes she would look up at the clock and groan. Another 5 minutes had passed and it felt like a decade had already passed. Shego looked up at the clock hoping to see some fast progress but was yet again disappointed. _5 MINUTES?! 5 FREAKING minutes!? It feels like I've been lying here at least 15 minutes! _She thought.

Downstairs Kim and Mego were still sitting hand in hand cuddled up against each other. Both Kim and Mego glanced at the clock and they thought the same thing. _Another 5 minutes have passed already._

"What do you want to do the last.. 70 minutes you are here?" Mego asked glancing at Kim with a hopeful look.

"I have no idea." She replied sounding like she would never see him again.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Alicia suddenly exclaimed. Both Kim and Mego looked at her in surprise. "You two are acting like you'll never see each other again. You can just visit her and she's welcome here! Don't be so dramatic." Alicia explained making it clear she had some pent up frustration. Who could blame her, she was always so happy and cheerful. Everybody would go crazy at one point. She cleared her throat and just smiled at them, making sure she hadn't startled them too much.

"She's right you know." Kim said to Mego.

"I know." Mego replied and it became quiet again. It wasn't a comfortable silence at all. Kim kept glancing sideways at the stairs, as if she was hoping or waiting for something. Mego kept glancing at her and was wondering why she kept looking at the stairway. He didn't ask because he thought that he might be exaggerating so he let it slide. _She just likes to keep an eye on the stairs. You never know who might come tumbling down. Like the Wego's or something._ He thought wisely.

Though Kim wasn't looking at the stairs because she was expecting that the Wego's would come tumbling down. She was staring at the staircase because she hoped that Shego would show herself again. She knew it was bad, hoping that she could see Shego whilst her boyfriend was sitting next to her. Yet she couldn't do anything about it, Shego had something that lured her in. She knew that said woman didn't even know that she was luring Kim in. That was what made it even more tempting, it looked like a game of playing hard to get.

With a sigh Kim shifted her gaze to her hand which was entwined with Mego's hand. His light purple tone stood out against her skin, their skin tones didn't match and it just didn't go together. Though she thought it was ridiculous to judge on someones skin tone. She had never really paid any attention to skin tones but only now did she notice that their skin tones didn't go together. _This is stupid, stop thinking like that. It doesn't matter, apart from our skin tones we match perfectly._ She thought and she smiled a weak smile.

"You okay?" Mego asked seeing the weak attempt of a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just thinking." She replied a bit distant.

"You seem hungry, come on, let's go to the kitchen." Alicia said suddenly, motioning for Kim to come with her. She knew the girl didn't seem hungry at all but she could see that something was bothering her. Kim smiled at her, squeezed Mego's hand before letting go and followed Alicia into the kitchen.

"Tell me, what's wrong dear?" Alicia asked as soon as they were in the kitchen. Kim took a step back, looking at her in surprise.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" She asked in return.

"Dear, I'm a mother and even though I'm not your mother, I notice things." Alicia explained raising an eyebrow, in a Shego-like manner, as she did so.

"Well I was just thinking that.. and this may sound a bit racist and I really don't discriminate! I was thinking that… Mego's skin tone doesn't go together with mine." Kim muttered in embarrassment.

"Oh that's something I can understand, not a lot of things go together with purple. It's a tough colour, take Shego, her skin doesn't go together with everything. Yet it goes together with more colours then Mego's. Hego's blue colour is the most efficient. It matches the most colours. I know you don't look at skin tones so don't worry about that. You should only worry if you feel that something is off." Alicia soothed her.

"That's just it, I don't think anything is wrong with his skin tone but there's something else that makes me feel like something isn't right." Kim muttered in defeat.

"Is the spark gone? No chemistry between the two of you?" Alicia asked.

"I think so." Kim whispered.

"Well you could be wrong, maybe you feel like that because it has been one heck of a ride this weekend. Maybe if you go back home and think about it everything will sort itself out. Or you come to the conclusion that everything is wrong. If that's the case you should tell Mego because you can't stay with him like that."

"Yeah maybe I'm just stressed, it's not a big disaster. I probably miss home and I do need to think about it." Kim replied lightly. She was feeling better already and all thanks to Alicia.

"Exactly just think about it! We won't hate you if it doesn't work out between Mego and you. Really our family isn't like that, the only one who hates ex's is Shego." Alicia said and she let out a laugh. "Though she has every right to hate her ex, who wouldn't if they found out that his or her girlfriend was cheating on them."

Kim let out a nervous laugh and bit her lower lip as she watched how Alicia laughed. _Oh god this is SO the drama!_ Kim thought nervously.

"But don't worry, we won't hate you. You can always come and visit us if it really doesn't work out. Though you don't have to if you think it's too weird." Alicia said after her laughter had died out.

"Thanks." Kim said sweetly and Alicia winked at her. "No problem, now let's go back to the living room. Mego will be wondering what we did if we stay away too long." Alicia said motioning for Kim to go back tot he living room. She walked out of the kitchen, followed by Alicia and came to a sudden stop when she saw Shego. Alicia walked right into her because of the sudden stop, pushing Kim forward. Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

She got pushed forward and started falling. It seemed like she was going to make a face plant as she headed for the floor. Shego started reaching out for her and all Mego did was stare in awe. Shego reached out, capturing Kim and preventing a hard fall for the second time. She held Kim close and the red head just looked up at her with big eyes. Alicia was staring at them, her hand covering her mouth, her eyes wide.

Shego held their position, standing with Kim in her arms as if she was dipping her during a dance. She looked down at Kim with a calm and reassuring look. She broke the eye contact and shot a dirty look at her mother that in turn moved to Mego.

"Watch out will ya?" She questioned or rather commanded her mother. Her venomous glare, her narrowed eyes switched to Mego who was still staring at them in awe.

"Thanks for the help! Would it be so much trouble to catch your OWN girlfriend? I mean you've got freaking limbs that can grow, you could've reached her way sooner then I had." Shego sneered at him and he just gave her a scared look. She looked down at Kim again who had come down from her mild shock.

"You okay?" Shego asked putting her back to her feet. The girl hissed in pain and it was clear her already weak ankle had suffered under the small push she got from Alicia. Shego tightened her grip around Kim, making sure she wouldn't fall again. "It's your ankle again, it wasn't fully healed." Shego muttered. Kim smiled at her, though Shego could see the girl was in pain.

"Mom get some ice and YOU!" She said yelling at Mego. "HELP YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" She shouted and Mego quickly scrambled to his feet helping Shego carry Kim to the couch. _This can't get any worse._Shego thought as they lowered Kim onto the couch. Her mother came running into the living room, holding a bag with ice for Kim's ankle. During her run she almost tripped over her own feet which made Shego slap herself against the forehead.

"Am I the only freaking person in this house.. who ISN'T incompetent!?" She asked angrily as she pinched her nose bridge. Her mother shot her a nervous smile and Mego chose to stay quiet. Shego snatched the bag of ice out of her hands and gently placed it on Kim's ankle.

"Just keep it like that, your ankle and especially your ligament has taken a heavy blow." Shego explained making sure the bag of ice remained on Kim's ankle.

"Well that certainly wraps up a fantastic weekend." Alicia said sarcastically. In one weekend Kim had sprained her ankle twice, had fallen twice AND to top it all off she almost drowned.

"Yeah talk about your bad luck." Shego muttered and Kim just grinned sheepishly.

"Probably the nerves." Kim replied.

She was never as clumsy as she had been this weekend but everybody had his or her bad moments. She just happened to have a bad moment that lasted 2 almost 3 days. _Shit happens._ She thought

"Well shit happens!" Shego announced getting to her feet again. Mego nodded in agreement and silently everybody agreed with her.

"It was actually my fault because I just.. kinda froze and your mother bumped in to me." Kim said softly.

"Yeah we all saw that but mom should've paid more attention." Mego replied earning him a surprised look from everybody in the room. "What? I can speak for myself!" He exclaimed and Shego just snickered.

The fact that everybody saw that she froze up surprised Kim. What surprised her even more was that they hadn't seen why she froze right in the middle of walking. She was glad they hadn't noticed that because she had no idea how she could've explained it. She could already imagine the conversation.

_Why did you freeze the moment you saw Shego?_She could already hear Mego ask. She pictured herself stuttering and blushing madly trying to explain what had happened. _That would've been a disaster._ She thought and she let out a sigh.

Her sigh didn't go unnoticed and both Shego and Mego gave her a questioning look. She looked up at them with raised eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Mego asked.

"I just realised that my mother will be here in like 45 minutes." Kim replied even though that wasn't the real reason she sighed.

"Hmm yeah you're right.. that sucks." Mego muttered while Shego performed a victory dance in her mind.

"Yeah I know." Kim replied.

"How's your ankle doing?" Shego asked changing the subject. She couldn't act sad about the fact that Kim would be gone in 45 minutes. So changing the subject seemed like a good thing to do.

"Yes how's it doing? Do you need to lie down?" Alicia asked.

"I think lying down would do me good." Kim replied.

"Shego help her up to your room and make sure her foot is elevated." Alicia commanded and Shego felt her mood just slip away like water going down a drain. She groaned in dislike and scooped Kim up from the couch.

"Will you be okay?" Mego asked making sure Shego wouldn't drop her.

"Absolutely." Kim replied soothingly. Shego just rolled her eyes and headed for the stairs with Kim in her arms. _I can't believe this. I've carried this girl about a thousand times! What the hell am I supposed to do while she is lying on MY bed?!_She thought angrily as she started walking up the stairs. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck. She blinked a few times and looked down at the girl in her arms. Kim grinned at her and just shrugged as she continued to hold on to Shego.

"I won't drop you." Shego muttered.

"I know but it just feels better this way." Kim replied simply.

"Whatever." Shego said as she approached the stairs that led to her room. _Why can't she just lie on the couch? _She thought as she walked up to her room. She turned slightly; making sure Kim wouldn't bump her head against the wall as she carried her. She shuffled sideways into her room and brought Kim to her bed. She lowered the girl slowly and placed a pillow underneath her foot, elevating it like her mother had told her.

"Comfy?" She asked the red head.

"100 percent!" Kim exclaimed happily. Kim's mood had improved whilst Shego's mood had slipped away entirely. She once again felt the need to just burn or hit something. Though she didn't allow herself to lose control, knowing it could end up in a disaster if she did. She looked at Kim and the girl seemed indeed very comfy. All Shego wanted to do was just drop herself on her bed and lie there forever. Though she resisted it this time because of the red head that was currently taking up halve of her bed.

"Good." She said in reply after what seemed ages. She glanced at her clock and let out a soft sigh. _Less then 40 minutes now._ She thought and a small smile formed on her lips.

"So what do you want to do princess?" Shego asked thinking it wouldn't hurt if she spent the last 40 minutes with Kim.

"I can't really do a lot at the moment." Kim replied letting out a laugh as she did so.

"Oh… yeah right.. I knew that." Shego said nonchalant in return making Kim laugh again.

"So uh.. do you want me to get Mego?" She questioned realising that Kim was yet again separated from him.

"No you don't have to do that. I know you don't like it when he's in your room." Kim replied cutely. _Aah… she remembered… though she doesn't know that I don't want her in my room as well. _Shego thought but she smiled at the girl any way.

"Could you uh.. come a bit closer?" Kim asked out of the blue. Shego blinked a few times, thinking about the question. She figured it wouldn't matter if she got any closer. So hesitantly Shego closed the distance, taking a seat on the edge of her bed next to Kim.

"What's up?" She asked leaning towards Kim. The red head smiled and with the speed of light she leaned in, kissing Shego quickly on the lips. She pulled back as fast as she had leaned in and just acted like nothing had happened. Shego on the other hand was frozen on the spot and staring at her with big eyes. Her brain was processing what had just happened and she was deciding whether to get angry or stay calm. She eventually went with the most logical thing she could come up with.

"What the hell??" She questioned confusion written all over her face.

"Sorry… you're just.. so… tempting." Kim replied chewing on her lower lip. Shego just raised her eyebrow and the confusion disappeared as she grinned.

"Really now?" She questioned rubbing her chin thoughtfully. She got to her feet and headed for the door. Her hips swayed temptingly and she was doing it on purpose. She knew that Kim's eyes were glued to her back and her grin widened even more. She looked back over her shoulder and saw that Kim was indeed staring at her, her face bright red.

"Getting a good view?" She questioned teasing the girl just a bit more.

"Uhuh." Kim muttered nodding slowly, her eyes never leaving Shego. _This is priceless! _Shego thought as she continued her way to her bedroom door. She stopped at her door, her hand holding the door.

"W-where are you going?" Kim asked and Shego smiled, hearing the slight stutter in the red head's voice.

"Nowhere." Shego whispered closing the door in one swift motion. She moved, standing against the door with her back, locking it as she stared at Kim. Her deep emerald eyes were locked on Kim's features, staring at her with a certain hunger. She saw Kim swallow hard and smirked as she started striding back to the bed. Her hips swayed again, her body moving gracefully and powerful as she closed the distance between her and the bed.

She stopped at the end of her bed, looking at Kim with the same look. She slowly placed one knee on the bed followed by another, kneeling down on her bed with Kim's legs between her knees. She slowly started shuffling forward, closing the distance between Kim and herself. The closer she got the more nervous Kim got, her heart rate went up and she was breathing rapidly. Shego went down on all fours and crawled the last part up to Kim.

Her face slowly came closer to Kim's and the red head prepared herself for a kiss. That kiss never came because Shego moved to the side, moving her lips close to Kim's ear.

"What's so tempting about me?" She breathed against Kim's ear. She felt the red head shudder slightly and just smiled as she lightly touched her ear with her lips.

"Your.. body… your.. attitude.. it looks like.. you're.. off limits. It's so tempting.. to just go beyond those limits." Kim managed to croak out. Her heart was pounding wildly, her throat and mouth were dry and she could barely think straight. Shego was hovering above her, her lips close to her ear and her breath warm on her skin.

"Is that so?" Shego whispered seductively. Kim gulped loud and felt her temperature rise. She was unable to say a single thing and decided to nod in response. Shego smiled at that and pulled back slightly so she could face Kim again. Her eyes roamed over Kim's face, taking everything in. From her wide pupils and darkened eyes, to her reddened cheeks.

"That's good to know." Shego whispered getting closer and closer to Kim's face. She moved in slow motion, her lips getting closer to Kim's slightly parted lips. Their lips were just millimetres away when suddenly..

"KIM! Your mother is here!" Alicia's voice sounded from downstairs. Shego stopped, a smile gracing her face as she remained close to Kim.

"Time's up." She whispered and she pulled back. Kim just stared at her, her mouth hanging open as she did so. Shego got up and just winked at the girl as she gathered her luggage.

"I'll be right back to help you." She said with the same smile on her face. She walked out of the room carrying Kim's luggage down the stairs. She walked into the living room and almost dropped the suitcase when she saw Kim's mother. _What the hell… If I didn't know any better I would think Kim was standing there._ She thought as she placed the suitcase next to the door.

"Hi, you must be Shego! I am Ann Possible, Kim's mother." Ann said holding her hand out. Shego accepted the hand and shook it.

"Yeah that's me! Though it's not hard to guess that you're her mom." Shego replied.

"Where is Kim?" Alicia asked.

"Oh that's right… I'll go and get her." Shego replied and she vanished up the stairs. When she entered her room Kim was still lying on her bed with the same expression on her face. She chuckled lightly and walked over to the girl.

"Come on.. your mother is waiting." Shego said lifting Kim off of the bed. She carried the red head down the stairs and got a curious look from the girl's mother.

"She sprained her ankle so she can't really walk." Shego explained.

"Are you okay honey?" Her mother asked immediately.

"Yeah I'm fine mom." Kim replied with a sweet smile on her face. Her mother smiled back at her and turned to look at Mego.

"You'll stop by right?" She asked the purple young man.

"Absolutely and if it's okay we'll all stop by on her birthday." Mego replied.

"That's a splendid idea!" Ann announced happily.

"Great! Then until next time!" Mego said and Ann nodded at him.

"Well it was great having you here Kim! I really enjoyed it and we will see you soon!" Alicia exclaimed cheerfully.

"Thanks for having me." Kim replied in a cute manner.

"I'll be in the car honey." Ann said and she headed for the front door. "See you soon." She said to the family and she got Kim's suitcase and exited the house.

Shego was still holding Kim and just walked up to the front door. After Hego and the Wego's said their goodbyes Mego came walking up to them. Hego and the Wego's left the 3 of them alone and Shego was the first to say goodbye.

"Well I'll see you on your birthday princess." Shego said and Kim just hugged her whilst trapped in her arms. Mego held his arms out and Shego carefully place Kim in his arms.

"See ya." She said before she walked away.

"Well I'm really glad you stayed here for the weekend. Though I'm sorry for all the things that happened to you. It was kind of a disaster weekend wasn't it?" Mego asked looking away.

"It was a great weekend." Kim whispered cupping his cheek and turning his head so she could look at him. "Really, I enjoyed it." She said and she leaned up capturing his lips in a light kiss. He returned the sweet gesture and broke the kiss before his mother would discover them.

"I'll bring you to the car." He said as he managed to open the front door. He walked to the car, magically opened the door and placed Kim in the passenger seat.

"Thanks." She said and she fastened her seat-belt.

"See you soon." He said and he closed the door. Her mother started the car and honked the car horn before she started driving. Kim waved at Mego and her eyes shifted to a window on the top floor. She saw Shego standing there, waving as well and she waved back until both Mego and Shego disappeared out of sight.

_She's gone._Shego and Mego thought at the same time but with different feelings.

* * *

_YAAAAY KIM IS GONE!! I mean.. aaw.. or.. yay.. or.. Dunno.. both.. Oh well.. did you feel like she was going to die? or that they acted like they wouldn't see each other ever again? it was a bit over exaggeratedright? well that's good.. cause that's what I was going for ^^ Though Alicia was totally right... haha! And what's with the colour of their skins right? talk about ya racist.. XD hahaha sorry I'm not a racist.. don't discriminate .. just.. had to make Kim.. think like that.. a bit.. SORRY!_

_Oh well... now Kim is gone.. let's see how Shego AND Mego are doing.. in the Next chapter.. eventually.. XD_

_Thanks!_


	12. The Return!

**Chapter 12.... this.. is the last one.. really.. for now.. just 4 more days people.. =)**

* * *

**Off limits 12**

It had been 4 days since Shego had last seen Kim. 4 days, 5 hours, 39 minutes and 40 seconds in counting to be precise. She didn't know why she knew that but she just did. The house and especially her room were quiet since Kim had left that Sunday. Shego didn't mind the silence and absolutely loved the fact that she had her bed back. Though she discovered that she was a lot more bored then she used to be.

She didn't know why because she did all the things she used to do before. She went to work, went home listened to music and trained a bit. That always seemed to keep her busy but now she had time to be bored. _It's just weird._ She thought with a frown on her face. She was currently at work and she was on her lunch break. She worked at a small local café where she worked behind the bar and took orders as well. It was the ideal job for her because even though she wasn't a people person, she loved kicking people out.

So every Friday and Saturday she would go all out if things got out of hand. She loved her job though since last weekend she wasn't as concentrated as she used to be. _It's weird…_ That's the only thing she kept telling herself over and over again.

"Shego! Didn't you hear the order? This lady wants a cocktail!" A man shouted suddenly startling Shego out of her thoughts. She rolled her eyes at him and turned to the lady. She was actually quite pretty; she had black hair that stopped at her shoulders and light blue eyes.

"How can I help you?" Shego asked polite.

"I'd like a cocktail." The woman replied.

"What kind?"

"Something…. With fruit.. be creative." Shego got as reply.

"Not a problem Ma'am." Shego replied and she started blending some fruit, mixing it together with juice, ice and a strong alcoholic drink. She shook the cocktail shaker, making sure the substance mixed thoroughly and uncapped it. She grabbed a nice glass, poured the substance into it and added a tiny umbrella.

"Here you go." She said placing the red greenish mixture on the bar. The woman made a small bow with her head in gratitude and took a sip of her cocktail.

"This is great!" She exclaimed taking another sip.

"Glad you like it, cocktails are my specialty." Shego said winking at her before she walked away. The rest of the day Shego served people their drinks and took orders. Her boss was glad she hadn't slipped into her thoughts again and gave her a little bonus for the great job at the end of the day. With a sigh of relief she left the café and headed back home.

"I thought this day would never end." She muttered darkly. She strolled through the slightly darkened streets, heading for her home in a slow pace. She remained quiet; her thoughts focused on one thing only. That one thing… was getting home. She stared out in front of her, paying no attention to the street or what so ever. She crossed a street and didn't even bother to look if there were any cars. Her calm thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard a car horn going off. She looked sideways, her eyes meeting a pair of bright headlights, which were speeding towards her.

"Shit." She cursed softly. She launched herself into a jump as quick as possible but it wasn't enough. The car came speeding towards her and Shego got a good look before it launched her into the air. A _Freaking Mini VAN! I can't jump over a mini van in 2 seconds!_ She thought. The mini van had hit her legs right in the middle of her jump. She got launched into the air and headed towards the ground. _This is not happening._ She thought and she cursed softly as the ground came closer and closer.

In the last split second, the last second she was separated from the ground she ignited her plasma. She ignited it full power and literally blasted herself into a comfortable landing. The minute her feet touched the ground her plasma extinguished and she turned just in time to see the mini van disappear out of sight.

"Asshole." She muttered. She lightly brushed some dust off of her shoulder and continued strolling back home. The crowd that had seen the incident just stared in awe as Shego simply walked on without a scratch. She got home quickly, happy that her legs weren't injured by the accident. She was pissed; no she was beyond pissed. All she wanted to do was plasma blast the driver of that mini van into the next century.

_That would be nice._ She thought as she fished her keys out of her pocket. She opened the door, tossed her keys on to a little shelf and closed the door. _Stupid driver, almost freaking killing me with a freaking mini van. Un-freaking-believable._ She thought and she barged into the living room.

"Some FUCKING driver almost!" She started furiously but came to a stop when her eyes fell upon a certain red head. "Uh.. what are you doing here?" She asked lowering the arm she had been waving around in anger.

"Nice to see you as well." Kim replied lightly.

"Yeah uh right.. sorry.. but really, what are you doing here?" Shego questioned again.

"I'm here to visit my boyfriend. I have an appointment tomorrow at a university, I have to get there early and it's closer from here." Kim explained.

"Okay.. so you're here because you wanted to see Mego. AND you have an appointment at the university that's located closer to our house. SO naturally you decided to visit and let me guess, stay over?" Shego replied.

"Exactly!" Kim said happily and Shego just let a groan. _Not again!_ She thought angrily.

"Honey be nice, she'll be staying for one night. She'll be gone tomorrow so behave." Alicia announced from behind Shego. She turned around to look at her mother, her eyes narrow and holding a furious gaze.

"I'll be in my room." She muttered.

"She'll be staying in your room again!" Alicia shouted after Shego as she almost ran up the stairs. _Long day at work, almost get freaking killed by a mini van and now THIS!_ She thought. She entered her room, almost unhinging her door with the force she used to open it. The door slammed against the wall behind it and bounced back, closing with a loud slam.

Shego just stared at her door with both her eyebrows raised. _Damn.. I just pushed it open with one hand…!_ She thought as she stared in disbelieve.

"I'm good." She said with a smirk and she turned to her bed. "Guess I'll be sharing you again tonight." She muttered and she let herself fall face down on her bed. She let out another groan but her mattress and covers muffled the sound.

She didn't know how long she had been lying there but at one point she started to doze off. Her eyelids closing slowly, sleep overwhelming her after that long exhausting day. She turned onto her back and didn't even try to fight the sleep off. She just let it take over and let herself drift off into a light slumbering state.

During her peaceful nap someone entered her room and took a seat on the bed. A smile formed on that person's face and a hand reached out to stroke Shego's cheek lightly. A quick peck followed the light stroke on the same cheek. That quickly turned into another kiss on the other cheek and eventually one on Shego's lips. Shego stirred slightly mumbling something inaudible as she turned her head to the other side.

"You're so cute when you're asleep." Kim whispered as she once again stroked Shego's cheek. She climbed onto the bed and straddled Shego gently, making sure she didn't put too much weight on the sleeping beauty. _Wouldn't want you to wake up._ Kim thought as she leaned forward, her face getting closer to Shego's. Though she had pushed it to the limit because the moment her lips touched Shego's, emerald eyes slowly opened. Shego was still dazed from the sleep and her eyes just slipped shut again as Kim kissed her.

_Mmm nice dream. Don't wake up._ Shego thought sleepily. Her lips moved lightly against Kim's lips though it was barely noticeable.

"Shego." Kim whispered softly. Shego stirred again letting out a soft groan as she did so.

"Shego." Kim whispered again urging her to wake up.

"No just 5 more minutes." Shego muttered swatting at the hand that was shaking her at her shoulder.

"Come on, I want a real kiss." Kim replied with a grin on her face. The moment those words came through Shego's eyes popped wide open. She stared at Kim in horror, not even breathing as she did so. Only when her lungs screamed for air did she inhale gently, trying not to lose herself.

"What… are you… doing?" She asked as calm as possible. Kim remained on top of her and just smiled down at her.

"I was trying to get a real kiss from you. You were kinda mean to me downstairs." Kim said pouting a bit.

"Are you freaking out of your mind!?" Shego shouted suddenly. Kim quickly pulled back looking at Shego in fright. Shego saw this and just sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blow up. I just had a long stressful day. I almost got run over by a mini van and well now you are here." Shego explained.

"I'm sorry." Kim pouted.

"It's not your fault you know but we kissed and we made a promise about it. We promised it wouldn't happen again remember?"

"Yeah… I remember."

"Good." Shego said and it became quiet. Kim was still looking at the ground pouting as she did so. She hadn't moved an inch and was still on top of Shego. Clearly she didn't get the hint because Shego actually wanted her to move. With a sigh she sat up and wrapped her arms around Kim's waist.

"W-what are you doing?" Kim asked in a slightly shocked tone.

"I'm giving you a hug." Shego muttered into Kim's clad stomach. Kim calmed down and hesitantly wrapped her arms around Shego's shoulders.

"Thanks." Kim whispered placing her chin on top of Shego's head.

"No problem." Shego replied and she broke the embrace. Kim let go of Shego's shoulders and watched how she lowered herself on her back again. There was a silence in which Kim and Shego stared at each other. A questioned lingered on Shego's lips, one she was just dying to ask, so naturally she asked it.

"Could you get off of me now?"

* * *

_Oooh... SHE'S BACK! back to hunt Shego MUHUHAHAHA I mean uh for Mego and her appointment.. of course ^^_

_I hope you enjoyed this.. short... chapter.. the next one will be longer.. ;)_

_I promise!_

_Only 6 tests left!_


	13. Bedtime part 2?

**Chapter 13... 3 tests left.. stress is fading.. slowly.. though not enough.. XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Hope you all aren't as stressed as I am right now!**

**

* * *

**

**Off Limits 13**

"Could you get off of me?" Shego asked dry. Kim gave a nod and quickly scrambled to her feet. It was almost comical the way she rolled off of the bed and quickly stood up. Though Shego couldn't really laugh about it seeing as she had just been mildly violated in her sleep. Maybe under other circumstances she could've laughed about Kim's quick roll and panicked look.

"Sorry." Kim whispered as she straightened her clothes a bit. A light red blush covered her cheeks and she tried to hide it by looking away. Shego noticed the blush and this time she couldn't stop herself from grinning.

"You're a very shy girl aren't you?" She questioned and Kim still refused to look at her.

"Yeah, kinda." She whispered and despite the fact that she was looking away, Shego could see her blush intensify. _That's actually quite cute._ She thought briefly. _Though it doesn't show when she's worked up. _Was her second thought and she couldn't help but let out a laugh. Kim looked up at the unexpected laugh and just shot her a questioning look.

"Sorry, inside joke, nothing to worry about." Shego assured her. _Got to stop thinking about her like that_. She told herself mentally. She refocused on Kim and noticed that the girl was still looking at her. It seemed like she was staring, as if she was hypnotized. Shego raised an eyebrow and snapped her fingers in front of Kim's face.

"Whaaa?" Kim said snapping out of her stare.

"You were kinda staring at me and to be honest, it was scaring the shit out of me. If I didn't know any better I'd think you have some kind of x-ray eyes." Shego commented.

"That would be neat." Kim replied in a dreamy voice.

"Did you just say neat?" Shego questioned covering her mouth with her hand to hide her smile.

"Yeah… I did."

"Okay.. haha.. yeah.. haha that would uh.. be neat." Shego replied laughing as she did so. She knew it wasn't funny and she knew it was stupid to laugh about. Though hearing someone say neat was just funny to her. _Talk about a goody two shoes. She's a perfect match for Mego._ She thought and her laughter died out.

"So what time is your appointment?" She asked changing the subject drastically.

"Uh I have to be there around 9." Kim replied.

"9… okay well I could bring you. It's on my way to work and I have to start at a quarter passed 9." Shego offered and she mentally slapped herself the second it came out of her mouth. _What's wrong with me?! I freaking offered her a ride!_ She thought angrily but it couldn't be seen in her facial expression.

"That would be nice." Kim said sweetly.

"Okay well then uh.. we'll leave at a 8:40." Shego replied.

"Sounds good! Though… I didn't know you have a car." Kim said puzzled.

"Of course I have a car and it's a nice one as well. I paid for it myself, with the money and tips I made at the café." Shego explained. Kim just gave her a glazed yet slightly disbelieving look as she folded her arms. Shego raised her eyebrows, looking back at Kim and understanding that she didn't believe it.

"You don't believe me, well come and see for yourself!" Shego said getting up and heading for the door. Kim followed her down the stairs and to the garage. She searched for the light switch, moving her hand across the wall and switching it as soon as she found it.

"That! Is MY car!" Shego said pointing towards a sleek dark green sporty looking car.

"THAT is YOUR car?!" Kim asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah totally mine." Shego replied proud. Kim walked up to the green sport car and just admired it.

"It's an Audi r8, the only one I could afford. Though I didn't care because I love it and it's green."

"Well whatever it is.. it's very cool." Kim said checking the insides through the windows.

"Exactly." Shego said as she leaned against her car with a big grin on her face. Kim leaned against Shego's car as well, standing next to its owner.

"So you like it?" Shego questioned moving closer to Kim.

"It's great." Kim replied and she swallowed hard as the distance between them closed. Shego stopped right in front of her, her hands leaning on her car, closing Kim in between her arms. She looked into Kim's eyes; her grin still plastered on her face as she looked at the girl intently.

"Good." She whispered and she started to lean forward. The distance between their bodies closed, her face getting closer and closer. Kim could feel her heart pounding, her palms were sweaty and her suddenly dry throat and lips were a sign of her anticipation, her need. Her lips parted slightly, her eyelids dropped a bit and her skin heated up at the close contact. Shego kept getting closer and closer, her eyes never leaving Kim. Her lips were inches away from Kim's and the red head waited for the kiss. Their movements were going in slow motion and in real life it seemed to go even slower.

Kim could feel Shego's warm breath on her face and more specifically her lips. She felt a shiver, close to a mild electric shock, run down her spine. Shego's lips curled up into a more arrogant smile and she lightly pressed her lips against Kim's. Her smile remained on her face as she placed her lips on Kim's and the red head felt like her heart would pound out of her chest. The need that was flowing between them sparked like an electric lingering touch. The small touch of her lips left Kim in a longing and lustful state. She had never met anyone who could leave her in a state like that with a small touch of the lips. She knew Shego was tempting and she wasn't good at resisting temptation but this experience was new to her. It was new and she wanted to explore it. Yet the moment she moved to return the kiss Shego placed a finger on her lips. The same arrogant smile remained on her face and she moved her lips close to Kim's ear.

"Tempting, isn't it?" She questioned and Kim let out a small whimper, nodding in reply. "Resisting temptation is hard but you don't have any choice." Shego whispered and she placed a kiss on Kim's ear. She pulled back walking out of the garage, leaving Kim there in a craving, slightly turned on state. Kim leaned her head back against Shego's car and let herself slide down to the ground. Her eyes closed and she let out a sigh. _What have I gotten myself into?_ She questioned herself.

Meanwhile Shego came walking into the living room with a big grin on her face. Mego raised an eyebrow noticing that Kim wasn't with her.

"Where's Kim?" He asked.

"In the garage." She replied snickering slightly as she went up to her room again. Mego looked at his mother and she just shrugged. With a sigh he got up and walked to the garage. He was even more confused when he found his girlfriend on the ground leaning against Shego's car.

"You okay?" He asked offering her a hand. She accepted it and he pulled her to her feet.

"I'm fine." She whispered. "Kiss me."

"W-what?" Mego asked bewildered.

"I said kiss me!" Kim repeated. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. Her lips crashed onto his and she kissed him with all she had. Their lips moved together and Kim explored his mouth with her tongue. He was the type who loved to kiss slow and gentle. Normally she liked it that way as well but that wasn't the case at the moment. She felt the need to dominate, to explore something. She pulled back with a gasp and looked at him, he was breathing hard and his eyes were glazed.

"Where did that come from?" Mego asked after catching his breath.

"I had to find something out." Kim replied simply as she headed for the door.

"What did you discover?" He asked and she stopped in her tracks.

"Not much." Came as a reply and she walked out of the garage, leaving Mego behind. He didn't know what she meant with her answer so he couldn't think much of it. He shrugged and followed in Kim's footsteps, leaving the garage and closing the door behind him. He walked into the living room and found Kim on the couch, her arms folded in front of her. She appeared to be in deep thought and he decided not to disturb her. Though he had to admit that he was curious, wanting to know what she was pondering about. Her eyes were concentrated on one point, her expression dead serious.

He turned towards her, determined to ask what she was thinking about.

"What... "Dinner is ready!" His mother shouted suddenly. He looked at his mother with slightly narrowed eyes and she ignored him. He turned back to look at Kim just to find that she had already gotten up.

"H-hey… w-what were you thinking about?" He asked getting up as well.

"I don't know I just… spaced off." Kim replied as she headed for the dining room. With a sigh Mego dropped the subject and just followed her. _Just forget about it, it isn't important._ He thought to himself.

They took their seats at the table and Alicia served dinner. Hego came walking in and right behind him was Shego.

"Where are the Wego's?" Alicia asked not really caring who would answer

"Dunno." Shego replied dry.

"Could you go get them?"

"Sure." Shego said and she turned around walking out of the dining room again. She headed for the twin's room and knocked on the door. "Midgets! Time for dinner!" She shouted through the door.

"We'll be right there!"

"No, right now!" Shego replied and she opened the door. "Come on." She said motioning for the door. The boys just groaned in disappointment and walked out of their room. Shego smirked and followed them, walking down the stairs and making sure that they didn't go to their room again.

"Here they are." Shego announced walking into the dining room with the two boys.

"Great, let's eat." Mitchel said clapping his hands together. Shego took a seat opposite from Kim and the Wego's took their usual spots next to each other. Everybody started eating and every now and then Shego would look up at the red head. Kim was very well aware of the fact that Shego kept looking at her. She was also trying her best to ignore it, though the temptation to look back was quite big.

She almost choked in her food when she felt a foot brush up against her leg. She looked up at Shego, who in her turn was looking innocently at her.

"You okay dear?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah it just.. went down the wrong way." Kim replied taking a sip from her juice. She shot Shego a look that could be described as dirty. Though everybody who knew Shego would laugh at the weak attempt. Apart from the little incident dinner went by quietly and calm. Shego, as usual, excused herself from dinner early, leaving her siblings with the dishes. Kim offered her help but was yet again, just like the last time, rejected. Alicia claimed that she was still a guest and she wouldn't have to do anything. The evening slowly passed by and soon the time for sleep arrived. It was the time Shego wasn't looking forward to but she couldn't stop it from coming. She felt a bit helpless and she felt like she had been treated a bit unfair. Though there was nothing she could about it. She had to live with the fact that she had to share her bed and her room with Kim. _Just for one day Shego._ She told herself. Though she knew that there would come many other days. She didn't want to think about that and discarded the thought.

"Go to your happy place." She muttered to herself. Even though her happy place was tucked away deeply she managed to find it. A smile formed on her face as she thought about the ideal life she wanted to live. Her own house, a huge one if possible. A nice car and a girlfriend and soon to be wife. A wife whom she could love forever and spend her life with. Kids were nothing for her but if she decided to have them, so be it. That made her happy and she thoroughly believed that her future would look like that.

"Yeah that's how it's going to be and I won't be working at a café anymore. Hell I could even own a café if I want to." She said to herself grinning wide. She grabbed her clothes; two towels and briskly strolled into the bathroom. Her grin disappeared and her clothes fell to the ground when her eyes fell upon the person in front of her. Her eyes were glued to a creamy back, which partially disappeared underneath a sea of red untamed hair. She bent down grasping for her fallen clothes but actually only groped for air. Her eyes remained fixed on Kim's backside, her hand searching for her items.

She finally found them and quickly picked them up. She slowly got up and silently backed up, sneaking out of the bathroom. She leaned against the wall next to the staircase that led to her room and just sighed. _What the hell… that was… interesting._ Was all she could think of.

"Why was that door even open?" She asked herself bitterly. _She could've closed it. _She thought as she waited for Kim to finish up in the bathroom. She had gotten an entire show; her eyes followed Kim's legs up to her well-formed ass, stopping at the sea of red hair. _Great body though._ Came as a light and slightly amusing thought, hoping it would lighten the tight and uncomfortable feeling she had.

Her eyes widened slightly when Kim appeared and the red head just shot her a small smile. She walked passed her, her shoulder lightly brushing Shego's arm.

"It's free now." She said softly and she disappeared up the stairs. Shego stared after her and just nodded at the statement Kim had made. She shook her head, getting her thoughts straight and quickly got into the bathroom.

"Hey I was first!" Hego whined appearing in the door opening.

"Are you sure about that?" Shego asked raising an eyebrow and igniting her plasma around one hand. Hego backed up a bit and immediately found himself in a nervous and slightly scared state.

"On second thought, you go first. You were here way before I was." He said and he quickly strode off to his room. Shego smirked and extinguished her plasma. _Moron._ She thought as she locked the bathroom door. Her shower was quick, washing her hair and body, followed by a thorough rinsing process. Once done she dried herself and wrapped a towel around her black thick hair. She dressed herself, underwear first, followed by her black pants and a green button up shirt, leaving the 3 top buttons unbuttoned. After the largest part of her hair was dried she heated it with her plasma, evaporating the last remains of water. Her hair got pinned up and after brushing her teeth she could finally go to bed.

"Bedtime." She muttered softly as she headed for her room. She didn't know what she would see on her bed but she was prepared for the worst. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside, her eyes gliding towards the bed and to its occupant. _What the hell?_

* * *

_Well.. looks like they'll be sharing her bed again.. damn.. when will she sleep in one bed with Mego?!_

_You hope never right? RIGHT?! if you don't.. you're reading the wrong fic. XD _

_Oh well bedtime once again.. don't you just love bedtime? I sure as hell do =P_

_Let's see how it'll go in the next chapter ;)_


	14. Cuteness and revenge

**Chapter 14! Sorry for the VERY late update.. you know I update as fast as possible =)**

**My apologies.**

* * *

**Off Limits 14**

_What the hell?_Was what Shego thought as she peered into her room. Her neck was slightly crocked, her eyes just rounding the corner of her door. Her eyes were glued to her bed and its occupant. She had expected another seduction or something in that line. What she saw now was far from tempting and far from seduction. It did bring her in the mood to just cuddle but nothing beyond that.

Its occupant, Kim, was curled up in a little ball. Her arms were tightly wrapped around Shego's pillow as she slept. She had a cute little smile on her face, probably a sign that she was having a nice dream. All in all the curled up, pillow cuddling, smiling girl looked very cute. Her red hair was a mess, sticking out in every possible way. The only thing that could make the scene cuter then it already is was if a small stuffed animal replaced the pillow.

Unconsciously Shego smiled as she looked at the younger sleeping girl. She silently closed her door behind her and tiptoed up to her bed. From close by the girl looked even cuter. _God you're too cute for your own good._Shego thought as she slowly and gently slipped underneath her covers. Her eyes went up to Kim's face and then down to her pillow. The sleeping girl seemed to clutch her pillow as if her life depended on it. Shego had yet to figure out how she would get her pillow back.

"That's not easy." She whispered softly as she started prying Kim's fingers loose. Once her fingers were loose she was able to remove Kim's hands from her pillow. Her arms followed swiftly and gently Shego freed her pillow. With a sigh she placed it underneath her head and her eyes closed immediately. A second later they popped open because Kim draped half of her body on top of Shego's body.

"You've got to be kidding me." Shego muttered. Kim mumbled something inaudible and cuddled up against Shego. Her arm went around her waist, her head ended up on Shego's shoulder and her legs were wrapped around Shego's left leg.

"And now I'm trapped." She said with a sigh. She decided to just forget it, she was too tired to do anything. She just made herself comfortable while tangled with Kim and went to sleep. She would deal with all of the fuss the next morning.

During the night their limbs tangled even more. At one point Shego ended up spooning Kim, her arms wrapped around Kim's waist. The red head seemed content and her hands were holding Shego's hands. Throughout the entire night their positions changed several times. Though every single time they ended up cuddling each other. It was as if some weird power was pulling them together, like a magnet attracting iron. They didn't mind though they would never admit that they didn't mind.

The night passed by slowly and tangled. The alarm was set for half passed 8. Giving both Shego and Kim enough time to get ready as well as giving them at least 8 hours sleep. Yet when the alarm went off both of them refused to get out of bed.

"Too comfortable." Kim mumbled as she turned the alarm off. She nestled up against Shego again, burying her face in Shego's chest.

"What you said." Shego replied in a sleepy voice. Her arms wrapped around Kim's warm body and that's the moment she realized what was going on. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down at the red head in her arms.

"We have to get up." Shego said discarding all the sleep in her voice. Kim muttered something but Shego's chest muffled the sound. So with a sigh and a lot of effort Shego managed to free herself, leaving Kim in her bed. She didn't care if Kim got too late; she just didn't want to get late herself.

"Come on sleepy head!" Shego shouted at her startling the girl out of her light slumbering state. She sat up straight rubbing her eye, yawning as she did so. Shego just rolled her eyes and walked to Kim's side of the bed. She offered the girl a hand and when she accepted it, Shego pulled her out of bed.

"You'll be late for your appointment at the university." Shego whispered into her ear. This seemed to wake Kim immediately and the girl went into action. Shego just watched how she gathered her clothes, undressing and dressing in front of her without paying mind to it. She almost made a face plant as she headed for the bedroom door and skidded out of the room in seconds.

"Impressive." Shego said with a grin. With Kim gone she could take her time, dressing herself slowly. She briskly walked down the stairs and into the bathroom on the second floor. She unpinned her hair, brushed it and made her hair frizz free with some anti-frizz. Make-up was nothing for her, she didn't use it and only the black lipstick was an item she used often. Who could blame her, try finding a foundation in the color green. Any way, she was dressed and ready in less then 10 minutes. Every girl who had ever asked how she did it got the same answer.

"Being a natural beauty doesn't take up much time." Was what she would answer and she would always grin.

She went down the stairs and into the dining room for breakfast. Most of her family was already awake, god knows why but everybody got up around 8. Her parents went to work, the Wego's had school, Hego did nothing and Mego had school 3 days in the week. So she entered the dining room finding Kim, Hego, the Wego's and her mother at the table. Her father had already left for work and her mother would leave every morning around 3 minutes passed 8. Mego was the only one who was still asleep and she thought that was very wise.

"Good morning." She said even though she didn't mean it.

"Good morning my nightlight! Did you sleep well?" Alicia said sounding like her usual happy self.

"Stop calling me that, I slept great." Shego replied taking a seat opposite from Kim. She poured herself some juice and just gathered some edible items. She slowly chewed her bread, taking a few sips of juice every now and then. The silence at the table was murder; it was as if everybody was mourning about something. Even the Wego's, the energetic duo, were quiet at the table. Shego thought nothing of it, dismissing it with something as simple as, _It must be the morning. _Or, _It's just too early._ Those sounded like the most reasonable reasons she could come up with.

Shego eventually broke the silence herself but not with words. She coughed loudly, choking on a piece of bread. Everybody gave her a strange and questioning look. Her eyes watered a bit and she took a sip of juice, waving the looks off as she did so.

"I'm okay." Shego said after a few deep breaths. She shot a look at Kim, or rather glared at the red head dangerously. The reason that she almost choked was because of that certain red head. The moment she tried to swallow her food she felt a foot going in between her legs. It was revenge for what she had done only Kim went a bit further. When her foot came to a stop it pushed up against Shego's most private part. This made her almost choke in her bread and that was why she was glaring at the girl.

Kim in her turn looked innocently at Shego, smiling a cute smile. Shego's eyes, her glare, it promised payback and she already knew what she was going to do. With an all knowing grin and a glint in her eyes she averted her gaze, refocusing on her breakfast. This small action went unnoticed by Kim, result, an unknowing red head.

"Well I'm off! I'll see you in about 6 hours! Kim it was good to see you again, you should stop by whenever you're in the area. If I don't see you this week then, I'll see you at your birthday." Alicia said patting Kim on the back.

"I'll think about that when I'm in the area, thank you. Have a nice day." Kim replied.

"Bye mom!" The Wego's announced simultaneously. Alicia winked at her two boys, waved a goodbye and was gone. Shego checked her phone and it was exactly 3 minutes passed 8. _She's so predictable._ She thought. Her gaze went from the door where her mother had been standing, to her youngest siblings.

"You two ready for school? It starts in 25 minutes so don't be late." She said to them. They nodded and left the table as soon as they were done eating.

"What are you going to do today you big oaf?" Shego asked her eyes shifting to Hego.

"I have no idea." He replied.

"Why don't you look for a job?" Shego questioned dry.

"No.. that takes too much effort, I'm rather lazy then tired." Shego rolled her eyes at that comment though secretly she agreed. She was rather lazy then tired as well but making money was something she wanted. She didn't like depending on her parents for money, so a job was the best option for her. Kim giggled softly, hiding her smile behind her hand as she did so.

"What are you laughing at?" Shego asked as polite as she could.

"This family is actually quite funny." Kim replied simply. Shego simply raised her eyebrow but didn't reply to Kim's answer.

"Is Mego awake?" Kim asked changing the subject out of nowhere.

"No he isn't, though it's best if you let him sleep." Hego replied.

"Why?"

"Because Mego is an annoying moody piece of filth if you wake him up before 10 in the morning." Shego replied pulling a face in disgust. Kim looked at her in pure disbelieve, her eyes wide and questioning. Hego just snickered a bit, agreeing with Shego's description.

"I'll say you said goodbye, waking him is too dangerous." Hego explained and Kim just gave in. The Wego's came stumbling into the dining room again, causing a major distraction.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Shego demanded grabbing them by their collars and lifting them 2 feet into the air.

"He started it!" William shouted pointing at Wess.

"No you started it!" He replied and they started slapping at each other. Shego held them apart making sure they couldn't hit each other.

"Are you two midgets ready for school?" She asked simply.

"Yeah!" They replied simultaneously.

"Well then get going and no more fighting! If you fight one more time I'll singe every hair on your little heads." Shego threatened. She dropped her little brothers to the ground and they immediately ran off.

"Bye!" They shouted followed by the door slamming shut. Shego checked the time and noticed it was almost time for them to leave as well. _Perfect._ She thought happily. She was getting closer and closer to the perfect time for her revenge on Kim. _Nobody sticks his or HER foot between my legs like that without paying for it._

"Are you ready to go princess?" Shego questioned looking at Kim.

"Yeah let me just finish this piece of toast and get my bag." Kim said stuffing the toast into her mouth as quickly as possible.

"I'll be waiting for you in the car." Shego said, she waved a quick goodbye to Hego and walked away. Kim finished her breakfast, said goodbye to Hego and got her bag. Shego was indeed waiting in the car the moment she came walking into the garage. Shego started the car the moment she saw Kim and the red head got in at the passenger side. The moment Kim had fastened her seatbelt the garage door went open automatically. With an impressive and loud roar of the engine Shego drove off and the garage door closed automatically.

* * *

_Aaaw.. could you imagine how cute Kim looked in her sleep?! That must've been quite an adoring sight! Oh well.._

_Damn.. Kim has problems now... Shego is going to take revenge.. DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Oh my god! what will Shego do?! Something Evil?! Something Nice? Something... Naughty??_

_Who knows! It'll all unfold in the next chapter!_

_Hope you enjoyed this one!_

_Oh by the way.... did everybody like the scene at the car in the previous chapter? Or is it just me? XD_


	15. An Entire Weekend Filled With Revenge

**Chapter 15! Read.. and Enjoy.. !**

* * *

**Off Limits 15**

On their way to the university they didn't say a word. The drive wasn't very long, they had been on the road for about 5 minutes now and the university was only another 5 minutes away. As the large building came in sight Shego made a turn, going left and driving into a parking garage. She parked the car, turned it off and turned to look at Kim. The red head was looking at her with a confused look.

"Why did you park here?"

"It's just easier." Shego replied and Kim just blinked dumbly.

"But there's an empty parking lot right in front of the university." Kim said pointing at the spaces 5 meters away from the university.

"Yeah but this is more….. secluded." Shego said prolonging the word secluded. Her eyebrows went up and a devilish smile appeared on her face. Kim swallowed hard, the sound audible for both her and Shego.

"You know, I've been thinking. If I'm that tempting, I could just.. seduce you right here right now." Shego said in a low voice.

"S-sorry I have to go." Kim stuttered but Shego locked the car doors before she could leave.

"No you don't, you have another 10 minutes. I have 25 minutes, we have enough time." Shego whispered as she got closer and closer to Kim. She placed her hand on Kim's upper leg and slowly nudged it in between her thighs. "We can do whatever we want." She said placing a soft kiss on Kim's ear.

The red head squeezed her legs together, locking Shego's hand in place.

"I knew you wanted it." Shego said placing kisses on Kim's face and neck. She brought her other hand up, cupped Kim's right cheek and slowly turned her head. "This makes it a bit easier." She said leaning forward and placing a kiss on the corner of Kim's lips. "I've been waiting for this." She breathed against Kim's lips.

"Have you?" Her lips lightly captured Kim's and she tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth.

"A-absolutely." Kim practically moaned in reply.

"That's.. very.. very good." Shego said and she started to rub her hand in between Kim's legs. Kim's legs parted immediately, giving her all the room she needed. Her head fell back against the headrest and her eyes closed swiftly after that. Shego smirked seeing that she was already having effect on the girl. _I'm just getting started._She thought to herself. Her hand cupped Kim's intimate parts through her pants and her legs parted even further. She bit back a moan, biting on her lower lip and arching into Shego's hand slightly.

Shego pulled her hand back and Kim's eyes immediately snapped open.

"Why did you stop?" She asked her face flushed.

Shego smirked at her and just looked down at Kim's pants. She reached out and slowly unbuttoned it, unzipping it as well.

"Had to provide some room." She said softly and a shiver ran down Kim's spine. Her eyes closed again and Shego slowly slipped her hand into her pants. Shego changed her position, lowering herself onto Kim's lap, making sure she didn't hit her head. She turned a switch and pushed against Kim. The backside of the chair flipped, stopping in an almost entirely horizontal position.

"Comfy?" Shego asked from her position as she looked down at Kim.

"Couldn't get any comfier." Kim replied nervously. Shego's eyes glinted mischievously, the hand in between Kim's legs rubbing up against Kim's private parts. Said girl let out a low moan, feeling that she was getting wetter by the second. Shego also took note of this and she started moving her hand a bit more vigorously.

Kim's eyes squeezed shut tightly, her head was thrown back and her face was entirely flushed. To Shego it was an amazing sight, seeing Kim like that whilst lying beneath her. Suddenly Shego pulled back, letting go of Kim and taking her seat in front of the wheel. Kim blinked dumbly as she looked up at Shego from her horizontal position.

"Why'd you stop?" She questioned once again.

"It's time, hurry or you'll be late." Shego said hiding the grin on her face. Kim quickly glanced at her watch and realized that Shego was right. She quickly sat up, zipped up her pants and buttoned it again. Shego unlocked the card doors and Kim immediately jumped out of the car.

"Have fun princess." Shego said starting the car. Kim glared at her and closed the car door with a loud slam. "Easy on the car!" Shego shouted but she couldn't help but laugh. She was 100% sure that she had left Kim in quite an aroused state. The girl's face was still flushed and Shego just laughed as she drove off, honking her car horn in the process. Kim just stared after the car; her eyes wide in disbelieve.

Her shocked expression quickly turned into an angry one and she stomped off, heading for the university. She was indeed very aroused at the moment and she swore under her breath as she walked into the large building. "Stupid Shego, stupid seduction.. freaking hormones." She said angrily.

Meanwhile Shego was laughing loudly while she tried to pay attention to the road. _I love revenge._ She thought happily. That little trick she pulled on Kim made her day. Her mood couldn't be ruined and she allowed people to try it if they wanted. She went to work with a big smile on her face and took all the orders of the customers happily. Her boss was stunned that she was in such a good mood. She had worked for him for about 2 years and never had he seen her in such a good mood.

She worked happily that day and couldn't help but think about Kim as she did so. The girl's face, the way she looked when she drove off, it was burned into her memory and it was hysterical to her.

Kim's appointment and interview went well, despite the fact that she was completely aroused at that moment. Being aroused had a plus side, she forgot about her nerves, so being nervous was out of the question. Normally she would've been nervous as hell, sweating like a spraying fountain during an important interview like that. So after her interview she silently thanked Shego for doing what she did. That didn't take away the fact that she was still angry with her though. No, not at all, better yet she was planning her own revenge now.

With an all-knowing smile she returned home, scheming her revenge. She already had the perfect scheme, the only question was, when could she execute it? At that very moment she remembered what Alicia had said to her.

"You should stop by whenever you're in the area." She said to herself grinning like a madman. "I'll definitely use that to my advantage." The picture would've been complete if Kim had laughed evilly right after those words but she didn't. She realized it would make her look a bit crazy so she passed on the evil laugh. She instead settled for a wide grin, looking like madman or woman in this case.

"Two can play that game Shego." She whispered.

Meanwhile Shego was wrapping up at the café. It was close to closing time and that meant she had to clean the place up a bit. The job mainly existed out sweeping and stacking the chairs onto the tables. She didn't complain about it, she got a good salary so she figured it wasn't a big deal.

"You did a great job today Shego!" Her boss, a tall and slim figured man said to her.

"You think so Theodore?" She questioned stacking up a few more chairs.

"Yes absolutely! I've never seen you this energetic this… Happy!" Theodore replied.

"Yeah well I had a good day and let's just say.. I stepped out of the car on the right side." Shego replied with a grin on her face and her boss just shot her a questioning look.

"You don't sleep in your car right?" He asked and Shego snorted at that.

"Hahaha.. of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Well mostly people step out of bed on the wrong or right side. I never thought it would be possible in car as well."

"Believe me, if you had seen it, you would understand that I stepped out of the car on the right side. It is most definitely possible to do that." Shego said secretly and the man just shrugged at that.

"I believe you, now come on, time to go home." He said motioning towards the door. Shego smiled at him and with a wave goodbye she left the little café. She crossed the street and got to her car. The moment it unlocked her mobile went off.

"Hello?" She said holding the device up to her ear.

"Shego honey, are you almost done at work?" Alicia's voice sounded on the other side.

"Yeah I'm getting into my car right now, why?" Shego asked taking her seat in front of the steering wheel.

"Oh well I was just wondering if you could make a quick stop somewhere." Her mother said and Shego frowned at that.

"Where might that be?"

"At the bus stops, you know at the train station." She answered and this made Shego frown even more. _What the hell? _She thought to herself. The train station was on her way home so it wouldn't cost her any time to stop there. Yet she wondered why she should stop there of all the places. She looked at the tiny clock in her dashboard, seeing that it was half passed 6.

"Okay, I'll stop by at the bus stop but dinner better be ready when I come home." Shego warned her mother.

"Of course honey, dinner will be ready. Thank you for doing this, I'll give you some money for gas when you're home."

"Alright, see you in 20 minutes or so, bye mom." Shego said and she disconnected the line. She shoved her mobile back into her pocket and quickly fastened her seat-belt. She started the car and drove off with a loud roar. She still didn't know why she had to stop at the bus stops but she would find out soon. She wasn't really curious; she was just annoyed that she couldn't go home immediately.

The train station came in sight and she took a left turn, driving up to the bus stops. She squinted her eyes, looking at the figure that was standing there. _Not fat, that's for sure. Not very long so it's not Hego. Could be Mego though._ She thought as she came closer and closer. Though when she came within 5 meters of the person she could clearly see who it was.

_Nooooooooooo, this isn't happening, this can't be true._ She thought as she pulled up at the bus stops. She turned to the passenger's side door and just stared at it. The door was pulled open and she realized her eyes hadn't deceived her.

"Hi!" Non other then Kim Possible announced getting into the car and placing her backpack in between her legs. Shego stared at her in disbelieve, looking how she fastened her seatbelt and closed the door.

"W-what are you doing here?" Shego asked shocked.

"Your mother said that I should stop by whenever I'm in the area, so here I am!" Kim replied happily.

"Yeah.. but.. you were here.. today! This morning and you slept here yesterday!" Shego said thinking it was all a bad dream.

"I know but I figured that I could stay a bit longer seeing as it's Friday and all." Shego started her car and quickly glanced sideways to check if Kim was really there. _Yep she's really here._ She thought sour.

"So how long are you staying?" Shego asked as she made a turn.

"The entire weekend." Shego stepped on the breaks hard making them both jerk forwards in their chairs. _Thank god for seat-belts._ Kim thought smiling secretly.

"The entire weekend?" Shego questioned.

"Yes! The entire weekend!" Kim replied happily. Shego started bumping her head against the steering wheel, honking the car horn in the process and swearing under her breath as she did so. _This is just a nightmare that won't end. _

* * *

_Whoooooaaaaaa! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN THE CAR?! LIKE WTF RIGHT?! damn.. Shego is.. like.. **really good**at taking revenge.. but now.. she has to deal with Kim's wrath.. damn.. it's a WAR!_

_So what will **SHE DO**.. to get her revenge.. and.. well I can just.. say.. Poor Shego **ALREADY.. **she'll never get rid of Kim.. or it looks like that XD haha_

_the entire weekend! once again.._

_oh well... up to the next chapter.. right? XD_


	16. Realizations and Confessions

**Chapter 16.. enjoy!**

* * *

**Off Limits 16**

After picking up Kim at the bus stops Shego headed straight home. She parked her car in the garage and locked it with a push of a button. She motioned towards the door and Kim headed for said door. With a sigh Shego followed her into the warmth of her house and she closed the door behind her.

The moment Kim saw Mego she dropped her backpack and almost threw herself into his arms. Shego raised an eyebrow at the sudden show of affection.

"Kim you're here! Why are you here?" Mego asked hugging Kim back.

"I was in the area and well it's Friday so I'm here for the weekend." Kim replied burying her head into his chest.

"That's great!" Mego said happily. He cupped Kim's cheek, raising her head slightly and pecked her on the lips.

"Oh Kim you're here! Right on time! Dinner is ready." Alicia announced and she looked at Shego.

"Thanks mom." Shego said grinning at her mother. The family moved to the dining room and took their seats for dinner. For once Shego wasn't seated opposite from Kim but opposite from her mother. Without knowing it she had made a good choice. The red head had already thought of her revenge and Shego didn't give her an opening just yet. Though Kim was sure she was about to get her chance. She just had to be patient and wait for the right moment to arrive.

It made it easier for Kim that Shego didn't suspect a thing. Without her being suspicious Kim could easily be around Shego without her having her guard up. Throughout the entire meal Shego and Kim hadn't made any contact whatsoever. Alicia felt some kind of tension between the two but didn't know why. She glanced between the two of them and noticed that they were sitting as far apart from each other as possible.

"So Shego honey, aren't you just glad that Kim is here again?" Alicia asked. Shego looked at her with narrowed eyes and swallowed her food loudly.

"Yeah.. it's nice." She said lightly but wasn't convincing at all. She looked at Kim and saw that the red head was smiling at her. She quickly looked away again, refocusing on her dinner.

"So will she.. be sleeping in my room again?" Shego asked looking at her mother with an almost desperate look.

"No, the guestroom is finally finished." Mitchel replied and suddenly a smile made its way to Shego's face. Her eyes lit up as if she had heard the best news ever.

"We helped rebuilding… "The guestroom." The Wego's announced and Shego felt the need to just hug them. Kim on the other hand wasn't as happy as Shego but she didn't show it. Hearing that she wouldn't be sharing a room with Shego messed up her plans for revenge. Though Kim was smart enough to figure out a solution to that.

"That's great!" Shego suddenly announced snapping Kim out of her thoughts. _To you it might be. _She thought darkly. "Excuse me, I have to jump on my bed right now." Shego said and she almost ran out of the dining room, rushing up the stairs and into her room.

Downstairs at the dining table everybody just looked at each other with weird questioning looks.

Upstairs Shego happily dived onto her bed and hugged her pillows close to her.

"God I love my bed." She said happily as she rolled around still clutching her pillows. She came to a stop and placed her pillows back. She flopped onto her back and spread her arms and legs wide. She stared at the ceiling whilst taking up every single inch of her bed. She didn't stare at the ceiling for long though. Exhaustion came over her and she found herself falling asleep. She quickly shook her head to clear it a bit but she could barely stay awake. She decided to go to sleep early but not before she had taken shower.

So with her sleepy head she went down the stairs and almost dragged herself into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and turned the shower on. The running water became warm while she undressed and was the perfect temperature when she stepped underneath the shower. With a long sigh she washed herself, cleaning her hair and her body. She didn't even bother using a towel, it was too slow so she dried herself with her plasma. It saved her a lot of time and that meant she could go to bed faster.

After her shower she brushed her teeth and went upstairs as fast as she could in her tired state. She changed into her nightwear and immediately plopped down onto her bed. With a groan she peeled the covers from underneath her body and pulled them up to her chin.

"Mmmm bed." She mumbled softly as her eyelids dropped. She hadn't even noticed that she had been exhausted. She had been too caught up with the fact that Kim was once again staying over. Though lying on her own bed, without the red head, made her relax and that's when she felt how tired she was. She was actually surprised by it because she didn't have a hard day at work. Normally she would only be tired after a long and hard day at the café. What ever it was she didn't care about it, all she cared about was getting some sleep and that was exactly what she was doing now.

Downstairs the family and Kim had all finished dinner and the dishes were already cleaned. The family had gathered in the living room, the TV was on but nobody really paid attention to it. For most of the family members it had been a long, exhausting day. This was noticeable by the calm almost dead-like atmosphere. The Wego's were tired after their day at school and Alicia and Mitchel were tired from work. The only ones who weren't as tired were Mego, Hego and Kim. Despite the fact that Kim wasn't tired she went to bed first.

It was because of an entirely different reason then that the family had in mind. She wanted her revenge and she was going to get it sooner or later.

"I'm going to bed." Kim announced getting up. Mego looked up at her and smiled.

"You know where the guest room is?" He asked getting up as well.

"No could you show me?"

"Sure." She said goodnight to the rest of the Go family and followed Mego upstairs. He led her to the guestroom that was located next to Alicia's and Mitchel's room.

"Here it is." He said stepping aside so she could enter the room. She walked into the room and was surprised when she saw her backpack already lying on her bed.

"Thanks." Kim said sweetly.

"No problem, do you need anything else?" He asked and she shook her head. "Okay then." He replied and he cupped her face in his hands. "Goodnight Kim." He pecked her on the lips, lingering there for not even 5 seconds.

"Goodnight Mego." He closed the door behind him and she sat down on the bed. She grabbed her backpack and unpacked a few items. She had learned from the last time and had only packed the most important items. The first thing she unpacked was her pajama; it was also the first thing she changed in to. After that she unpacked some of her other belongings and gave them a place in the guestroom.

It was a small and cozy room, with a small bed just large enough for one person to lie in comfortably. It had a dark blue bedspread on it, the curtains were light blue and the walls were completely white. Overall it looked like a very neutral room and that was good for a guestroom.

Kim left her room for about 2 minutes, brushing her teeth and returning again. She immediately settled down beneath the blue covers and turned the small nightlight off. She didn't fall asleep she wasn't tired. All she could do was think about her plan and the more she thought about it the stranger it got. She slowly started to realize that she didn't really want to take revenge. She couldn't do it no matter how good her plan was.

She didn't know how long she had been lying there, pondering about so many things. What she did know was that she was the only one awake after a while. She had heard the family members go to bed one by one. She knew for sure that everybody was sleeping peacefully, except her. She was still lying awake, her hands behind her head as she stared up into the darkness.

With a sigh she turned to her side, realizing that she had come to a conclusion. A conclusion which was new for her, bad for some people and potentially good for others. She couldn't deny it any longer and she knew whom she had to tell it first. She got out of bed and quietly tiptoed out of her room. Her first thought was to tell Mego but she changed her mind. It didn't seem like a good idea, telling him something like that in the middle of the night. So she changed her heading and headed for the stairs that led up to the attic.

_Shego._ She thought as she walked up the stairs. She remained as quiet as possible as she opened Shego's bedroom door. First she had been planning on taking revenge in the middle of the night. Though now that she had come to a shocking new conclusion she decided not to take revenge. She needed to talk about this new situation because she didn't know what to do. So slowly she approached the bed on instinct, she couldn't see much but she knew where the bed was located. She bumped into something soft with her legs and knew she was standing next to the bed. She slowly reached down patting the bed, making sure it was empty on that side before she sat down. _Okay… here goes nothing._ She thought to herself.

"Shego." She whispered but got no response. "Shego." She said a bit more urgent. This time a groan escaped the woman's lips but nothing more. Kim cursed silently to herself, not understanding how someone could sleep so deep. She reached out, searching Shego with her hands. The moment she found her she started shaking her lightly.

"Shego!" She whispered loudly.

"What?!" Shego yelled bolting up right and igniting her plasma. Kim cowered back a bit; making sure the green flames couldn't hit her.

"Relax, it's me." Kim whispered.

"Kimmie?" Shego questioned. Her plasma died out and Kim heard Shego moving around. A second later a small nightlight was turned on and she could finally see Shego clearly. "What's up?" Shego asked as she sat up in bed. Kim shifted slightly so she could face Shego properly.

"Well I have to tell you something." She admitted softly.

"What?"

"At first I came here for Mego and then I met you. I thought you were cool and a very nice person nothing more. Then that one thing happened at the lake and the kisses, that's when I started to panic. I tried to remain calm and told myself that nothing was wrong. I told myself it would never happen again and that I would never deceive Mego again. After that some kind of war started between us and I don't know why but it did. So I planned a revenge for what you did to me today.. or well now it's yesterday." Kim explained.

Shego backed up the moment Kim told her she had planned to take revenge. She looked at Kim with wide eyes, never losing her out of sight. Kim looked up at her and noticed the slight change.

"Don't worry.. I came to a conclusion whilst lying on my bed in the guestroom. I'm not going to take revenge so you can calm down." Kim added and Shego relaxed visibly.

"So why? I mean.. what made you change your mind.. what changed?" Shego asked curiously.

"I was lying in the guestroom and I couldn't sleep, all I did was think about the situation I'm in. Why do I stay for the weekend? Why did I want to kiss you again? Why didn't I want to take revenge in the end?" She asked all the questions and even now only she knew the answer. Shego was completely unaware of what the answer could be and to be honest she didn't really think about. She expected Kim to just tell her and that's exactly what the red head tried.

"Shego, I…." But the words got stuck in her throat.

* * *

_Okaaaaay! WTF!? Shego sure does love her bed.. doesn't she? XD_

_But WHAT THE HELL... KIM ISN'T TAKING REVENGE?! when the hell did this happen?! WHYYYY?! BECAUSE she has something to tell Shego.. BUT WHAT?! damn.. I don't know... and you don't know either! MUHUHAHAHAHA!_

_Up to the next chapter ^^ _


	17. Let's have a talk

**Chapter 17! Enjoy! or something like that XD**

**

* * *

**

**Off Limits 17**

Shego stared at the red head sitting almost next to her. Kim was struggling to tell her what was going on.

"Kim, calm down." Shego whispered taking one of Kim's hands in her own. "Just think about it and try again." Kim smiled at her and nodded. It became quiet and Shego could see that Kim was thinking about the situation again. She knew that the red head had trouble finding the right words, so she decided to help her a bit. Kim squeezed her hand lightly and Shego returned the gesture, waiting patiently for the red head to clear things up.

"Okay the thing is… I don't.. I'm not.. in love with Mego anymore." She whispered sadly and this surprised Shego.

"H-how? When did this happen?" She asked thinking back at the hug and small kiss they had shared earlier that evening.

"I don't know but it's just gone, it's not there anymore." Kim said and Shego was shocked to see that the girl was close to tears.

"H-hey.. don't cry okay? It's not bad, these things happen all the time. It's just time for you to move on and find somebody else." Shego reassured her but tears were already escaping from her olive colored eyes.

"I know it's not bad and the time for me to move on has arrived, I know. The worst thing is that I think I've already found somebody else." Kim said through tears.

"Whoa.. you're quick." Shego said and it only made Kim cry harder. "Okay, okay stop crying please. What did you want to tell me?" She asked hoping it would distract Kim from the current subject.

"I… I think… I'm.. gay." Kim whispered wiping the tears away. Shego's jaw dropped and she stared at Kim in disbelieve. She left herself fall backwards, landing on her bed as she stared up.

"Nooooo shiiiiit." She said in pure shock. "You're shitting me right?" She asked sitting up straight again and Kim slowly shook her head.

"You figured this out today?!" Shego asked.

"Yeah when I was lying in bed and I knew I had to tell you first. If I tell Mego he'll be crushed and I just can't do that to him." Kim whispered and she was surprised when Shego started laughing softly. "Why are you laughing?"

"I hahaha.. I almost thought.. for a second.. that you.. haha were going to tell me, haha that you love me." Shego said and she continued to laugh. Kim remained quiet; she didn't see the humor in it and just waited for Shego to stop laughing.

"Would that be ridiculous?" Kim asked and Shego immediately stopped laughing. She looked at Kim and saw how serious she was looking. She didn't dare to say yes to Kim's question.

"Of course not but it's a bit weird going from my brother to me." Shego reasoned.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Kim said and she smiled.

"Besides it's not like you're really in love with me, right?"

"I'm not in love with you." Came as a straight and stern reply. The girls hadn't noticed how long they had been talking but time continued to tick away. They talked almost the entire night, talking about being in love and boyfriends or in their case girlfriends. It was the first time they really actually bonded and talked for such a long time. They had found something they had in common and even Shego managed to talk about it the entire night. She wasn't the kind of girl that liked to share and talk a lot. Though knowing how Kim felt she felt like she had to help the girl. Talking to Kim actually helped because the red head seemed to be getting happier and happier the longer they talked. It seemed like she had already accepted the fact that she wasn't straight.

Shego had wished that it had been as easy for her but that wasn't the case. She told Kim how she came out of the closet and what had happened. Normally she didn't talk about that and especially not something as emotional as that. Though see made an exception and told the entire story to calm the red head down. By the time they finished talking it was already 6 at night.

"C-can.. I.. "Sleep with me?" Shego finished for the stuttering red head and Kim nodded blushing brightly. "Sure." Shego said gently.

Kim smiled a shy smile at her and Shego scooted over, making place for her. They settled down underneath the covers together and Shego didn't complain when Kim cuddled up against her.

"Thanks for sharing." Kim whispered and she placed a kiss on Shego's cheek. Shego blinked a few times feeling her cheeks warm up after that small kiss.

"No problem." She replied and she quickly turned the lights off, making sure Kim couldn't see her light blush. Her arm went around the red head's shoulder and Kim draped her arm across Shego's stomach.

"Comfy?" Shego asked and she felt Kim nod against her shoulder. "Good." She lightly kissed the top of Kim's head returning the kind gesture.

"I hadn't even noticed that we had been talking that long." Kim said honestly.

"Well you're not the only one." Shego replied.

"You don't have to work tomorrow right?" Kim asked suddenly.

"No I have the weekend off and Monday as well. My boss is going on a short trip that's why he closed the café early today." Shego explained.

"Okay, just making sure I didn't keep you awake at a time you really have to sleep." Kim replied and it became quiet. The sound of their breathing the only thing audible in the room.

Without another word they both fell asleep, finally feeling the effects of staying up until 6 in the morning. They slept through out the rest of the night but that wasn't all. Needing their 8 hours of sleep they slept until 2 at noon and even later. It wasn't until then that they started to stir a bit. The Go family had been awake for at least 3 hours now and they didn't know they were the last ones in bed. Mego had found out that Kim wasn't sleeping in the guestroom. This of course raised a lot of questions but when they found her sound asleep next to Shego they decided to keep it quiet.

Kim was the first one to wake up, though very slow. Daylight peered through the curtains and she blinked sleepily. She didn't move, she felt that she was too comfortable at the moment. So as she blinked the sleep away she remained in the same position. She was lying on her side and Shego's leg was draped over hers, her arms were wrapped around Kim and it was clear that she was spooning her. Kim smiled feeling Shego's warm body pressed up against her back.

It was wrong and she knew it but she still didn't make a move to change the situation. She didn't know how long she had been lying there but after what seemed ages Shego finally began to stir. The moment Shego turned to her other side Kim immediately felt cold and lonely. With a sigh she sat up and looked at the sleeping woman next to her. Shego's hair was spread all over her pillow and a part of it hid her face. She reached out and tucked a few strands of hair behind Shego's ear.

"Mmm what time is it?" She heard a voice crack tiredly. She looked around searching for a clock and checked the time.

"It's almost 3 o'clock." Kim replied with a smile on her face. Shego remained quiet not wanting to reply to that. She felt like she could sleep forever but she knew it wasn't a good idea. Tiredly she sat up, using her hands as support and making sure she wouldn't lie back down. She turned her head, her tired gaze switching to the red head next to her.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good afternoon." Kim replied and Shego grinned slightly. Her grin disappeared when she saw the deep frown on Kim's face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing.. I was just thinking."

"About Mego and the situation you're in?" Shego questioned and Kim gave a slight nod. Shego had to admit that Kim was stuck in a tough situation. She was sure that the red head didn't even have a solution yet. Though she knew that no matter what Kim did somebody would get hurt. It could be Kim or Mego and Shego didn't know who it would be. Shego's thoughts were broken when she heard Kim groan and she watched how the red head let herself fall back onto the bed.

"You okay?" Shego asked lying down beside her.

"I don't know.. I don't know anything at the moment" Kim replied sad.

"That's not weird, the situation you're in really sucks, it won't be easy to solve this."

"Yeah well that's one of the few things I DO know." Came as a reply and Shego held back a laugh. She knew she shouldn't laugh because it really wasn't an easy situation. Shego suddenly reached for Kim's hand and just grabbed it, entwining their fingers.

"You'll be okay." She said and Kim smiled a sad smile.

"You think so?"

"Sure, we don't hate our previous girlfriends or boyfriends. Yeah well okay… only I hate my ex-girlfriend but I'm an exception. We won't hate you, Mego will be angry but he'll get over it." Shego explained.

"I don't even know what to do!" Kim almost shouted startling Shego slightly.

"The way I see it you have two options. One you break it off with Mego and go on with your life. Or two you don't break it off make him believe that everything is okay and spend as much time with him as you can. Option one will hurt him and option two will most probably hurt you and make you feel guilty." Kim looked at her with a thoughtful look, thinking about the options that Shego had just given her.

"You're right, those are the only two options I have." Kim replied.

"Well you have to make a decision because you'll have to face him sooner or later." And Kim just nodded in agreement. It became quiet and Shego knew that Kim was considering her options. The girl frowned deeply and seemed to be struggling to figure out what was best to do. It was clear that she was fighting about hurting him or not hurting him and hurting herself instead.

"It's not easy is it?" Shego questioned and Kim just sighed in defeat.

"It's not easy at all but I know what's best to do." She replied determined. She got up and just walked out of Shego's room without another word. Shego looked dumbstruck as she stared at her open bedroom door. She quickly crawled off of the bed, almost falling face down on the floor as she did so. She cursed silently and removed the covers from her body before she ran out of her room. She ran down the stairs and almost down the next stairs as well but saw that Kim was still in the guestroom. She came to a sudden stop and walked into the guestroom. Kim had changed into her normal clothes faster then the speed of light and was busy zipping up her backpack.

"You're going to talk to him now?" Shego asked and Kim nodded. "Let me take that." Shego said and she got Kim's backpack. The red head walked passed her and down the stairs and Shego followed in her footsteps, Kim's backpack still in her hands. She dropped it in the hallway at the front door and entered the living room just on time.

"Well look who's up!" Hego announced happily.

"Shut up Hego." Shego said and he became quiet in an instant. Kim smiled at the family members before she shifted her gaze to Mego.

"We need to talk." Was all she said and everybody became dead silent.

* * *

_Well THAT was chapter 17.. so.. surprised? not really right? Or maybe you are... I dunno..._

_So what's the right thing to do in Kim's eyes? Break up? Or not? XD I have no idea.. you'll discover that in the next chapter.._

_But uh.. I totally made you think she loved Shego right? Well she doesn't.... I'm sorry =(_

_I GOT MY GRADES BACK FOR MY TESTS! _

_Oh well up to the next chapter!_

_Ps. my grades were great ^^_


	18. The best? Option?

**Chapter 18!**

* * *

**Off Limits 18**

It was dead silent as everybody stared at both Kim and Mego. Kim stood in front of the purple skinned young man with her arms folded in front of her chest. Nobody dared to make a move or even make a noise as they looked at each other.

"About what?" Mego asked.

"Just please let's go outside and talk. We never talk so I think it's time we do." Kim replied and Shego let out a breath she had been holding unconsciously. Mego gave a slight nod and he and Kim moved outside through the backdoor. The rest of the Go family members shared a few looks and everybody went on with their own business. Shego looked at the backdoor, her expression saddening slightly and she took a seat on the couch.

Outside Kim and Mego hadn't even started talking yet. Kim knew what she had to do but she didn't know how to tell him.

"What's up?" Mego asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Well I don't know how to tell you this but it isn't good news." Kim said biting her lower lip as she looked at the purple skinned boy. Mego's expression fell visibly and his gaze shifted to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Mego, it's not like I planned this." Kim said sad.

"Just tell me." He said bitterly.

"I….we.. can't go on like this. Mego.. I love you but I'm not IN love with you."

"How long?" He asked.

"I realized it last night, there was no spark between us. There used to be such a magnificent spark between us but it has died."

"Last night… it's because of Shego isn't it? You have something for her don't you?" He asked and before Kim could answer he stormed passed her. He stormed into the house, charging at Shego who was still sitting on the couch.

"YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" He yelled at Shego who jumped up from the couch. He launched himself at her tackling her to the ground. He hit her right in the face and she knew she would have a black eye at the end of the day.

"You moron! I didn't do ANYTHING!" She shouted back. The family was in a panic as the two of them rolled over the ground, hitting each other and almost choking each other to death. Everybody was too shocked to even do anything; Alicia was the only one who did something. Though shouting hysterically didn't help get them apart. At one point Shego got tired of the fight and she kicked Mego off of her. She jumped to her feet and ignited her plasma.

"Bring it on moron." She said darkly. Mego jumped to his feet and launched another punch at her head. She moved with the speed of light, grabbed his wrist and literally threw him into the backyard through the open backdoor. Kim let out a yelp when she saw the purple skinned boy fly by and land with a loud thud. Shego came barging out of the house her hands aflame.

"Come on tough guy!" She yelled her plasma flaring up even more. Mego rolled to his back and started backing up on the ground. She grabbed his collar and raised him a few feet above the ground.

"Not so tough now huh?" She said and she sent him flying with a mind-blowing kick. The family members came running out of the house. Just when Shego was about to attack Mego again she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"What the hell let me….!" She started but stopped when she saw whose arms it were. Her eyes fell upon a smaller red head, olive green eyes looking pleadingly at her. Her plasma immediately died out and she let out a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong with you two?!" Alicia shouted at them. Mego scrambled to his feet and winced in pain as he stood up straight. Shego looked at him with a venomous gaze; the area around her left eye was already coloring.

"He started it." Shego said simply and she tried to move but Kim wouldn't let go of her. "He totally flipped! He thought it was my fault that she was breaking up with him!"

"You were breaking up with him?" Hego asked and Shego let out a groan.

"Yeah you moron, since when is the sentence, 'we need to talk' a good sign?" She asked him angrily and he couldn't reply to that.

"Mego go to your room, we'll talk about this later. Shego go to your room and take Kim with you. Get something to put on that black eye of yours. We'll discuss this matter later on; everybody needs to calm down. Alicia, Hego, Wego's go inside and put a movie on." Mitchel said sounding as calm as ever. He was always the calm and controlled man in the family. He never seemed to lose his temper and he always knew how to act in every situation. The family nodded and Mego walked into the house. The rest of the family followed and Shego went into the kitchen for some ice.

Kim waited for her and they both went up to her room. Kim wasn't even at home and she got sent to a room. Though she could understand why Mitchel told them to do so. She agreed with him, everybody had to calm down and this was the best way.

Shego plopped down on her bed with a heavy sigh, holding a bag of ice against her eye.

"Are you okay?" Kim questioned taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Just peachy." Shego replied a bit irritated.

Mego was in his room calming himself down. Downstairs the family members were watching an action packed movie. Upstairs in Shego's room Shego was being moody and Kim was feeling guilty and sad at the same time.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know something like that would happen." Kim said to Shego sadly.

"It's not really your fault, you were just trying to do what was best. That moron just didn't understand it and took it the wrong way." Shego replied with less irritation in her voice. She was irritated but that was because she was angry with Mego. That though, wasn't a reason to take it out on Kim. The girl had indeed tried to do what was best and she couldn't help it.

"Yeah but if I hadn't tried to.. "Don't, it isn't your fault. Okay?" Shego replied firm cutting through Kim's sentence.

"Okay." The red head replied her voice thick with guilt.

"Come here." Shego said patting the spot in between her legs. Kim hesitantly moved over, sitting in between Shego's legs. Shego wrapped her free arm around Kim's waist, pulling her back against her and leaned against the wall.

"Don't worry." She whispered into Kim's ear. Kim turned slightly in Shego's embrace and smiled at her. She reached out grabbing the bag of ice Shego was holding.

"Let me." She said taking the bag. She resisted the urge to say sorry again the moment that she saw Shego's darkened eye. Instead she just held the ice against her eye in a gentle manner. They remained in the same position for almost an hour. Shego held on to Kim and Kim held on to Shego with one arm. It was then that Shego realized why Mego had thought something was going on between them. It almost looked like they were a couple but they weren't. Truth be told they didn't even had feelings like that for each other.

About an hour after the incident Mitchel gathered his family in the living room, including Mego and Shego.

"Okay Kim, you and Mego need to talk, that's clear, so go and talk. Mego listen to her and don't do anything stupid. Shego you stay put and just don't do a single thing. The rest can do what ever they want right now." Mitchel explained and everybody gave a nod in agreement. Kim and Mego moved to a more private part of the house and Shego did as she was told. She stayed put and ignored the fact that Kim and Mego were talking about god knows what.

"Mego.. I.. "No wait.. first of all.. I'm sorry that I reacted the way I did. I just freaked out because I thought Shego had taken you away from me." Mego said sincerely.

"Mego.. Shego has nothing to do with this. You can think that way but it isn't true, really. I thought about me and you and us last night. I came to the conclusion that.. well it's been fun for as long as it lasted. Though I'm not in love with you anymore."

"How did this happen?" He asked.

"Well I know this will sound absolutely cliché but.. it's not you, it's me." Kim said and Mego just looked at her with a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "I mean it, it's not you. Mego last night I realized I'm not in love with you. Not because I don't want to but because I discovered that I'm… well.. I'm gay." And Mego's expression immediately turned into a shocked one. His jaw dropped and his eyes went wide.

"So you see.. it really isn't you or Shego, it's me. I can't do anything about me being gay and well it's my fault we can't go on. I hope you understand." Kim explained sadly.

"You're… gay…" Mego uttered in disbelieve and Kim nodded.

"Are you disappointed?" Kim asked.

"Of course I am, you're the sweetest most beautiful and best girlfriend I've ever had! It's just hard to believe that someone as perfect as you can be gay. Though somewhere it makes me glad to know that it wasn't me, that gives me hope." Mego explained and Kim blushed furiously at the compliments.

"To be honest I thought you'd be angry." Kim whispered.

"I'm not angry, I'm glad you told me the truth. I can't say I'm not hurt but we had some great times. I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore, until your birthday of course. I'll still come and pay you a visit with my family of course." And Kim almost smiled at that. He held out his arms, inviting her for a hug and she accepted. She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Thanks." She whispered into his chest with a small smile on her face.

"Well.. I guess you'll be leaving now?" Mego said breaking the embrace.

"Yeah I think that's the smartest thing to do in this situation." Kim replied and Mego smiled at her. He cupped her face and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I understand." He said and they headed back to the living room, his hand on her lower back. Everybody looked up the moment they came walking in and it almost looked like nothing had happened between them.

"What happened?" Shego asked eyeing the both of them.

"We broke up." Mego said lightly and everybody looked at them as if they had gone mad.

"It was a tough decision but we both figured it was the best thing to do. It's actually really all my fault and he's just a sweet guy for taking it so lightly." Kim explained briskly.

"That's it? No discussions, no fights?" Shego questioned dry and they both nodded.

"I'm a bit sad of course but that's about it. I can't blame her for being what she is." Mego replied. Shego rolled her eyes and just turned away from them. _Stupid family, stupid holiness. Only freaking one here who had a fight with my ex. Freaking unbelievable._ She thought as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Well I'm off! I'll see you all at my birthday Saturday." Kim announced making everybody look up at her in surprise.

"You're leaving?!" Alicia asked in surprise and Kim nodded.

"Of course, would you hang around with your ex?" Shego asked in an annoyed tone.

"No I probably wouldn't." Her mother replied.

"Exactly my point." Shego said and Hego nodded in agreement.

"Now Shego be nice." Mitchel said in a disapproving tone.

"Whatever." She sighed annoyed. Kim just watched the scene as an innocent outsider and decided to stay quiet. The Wego's completely ignored what was going on, Hego didn't pay much attention to it either and Mitchel didn't intervene any further.

"I think it's best if you get your stuff." Mego said to Kim.

"Shego took my backpack and placed it at the front door." Kim replied simply. The discussion between Shego and Alicia went on for what seemed forever. They were both stubborn so walking away from the discussion wasn't an option. Alicia however ended the discussion by telling Shego that she had to bring Kim home. Shego had groaned in reply and Kim had insisted on that it wasn't needed. Alicia ignored Kim's protest and ordered Shego to bring Kim home.

So about 20 minutes later both Kim and Shego were seated in the dark green sports car.

"Can't believe she forced me into this." Shego muttered as she pulled up at a red traffic light.

"I'm so sorry, I tried to tell her that you didn't have to bring me."

"Yeah, yeah I know, it's not your fault, she's just a nasty witch sometimes." Shego replied in an irritated tone. Kim sagged into the passenger seat and just turned to look out of the window. She felt guilty and couldn't help but think that everything, the whole discussion between Shego and her mother, was her fault. She knew apologizing wouldn't help because Shego wouldn't even hear it. She glanced sideways, looking at Shego. Hesitantly she reached out and placed a hand on Shego's hand.

"I'm really sorry." Kim whispered and Shego smiled at her faintly. She removed her hand the moment Shego started driving again. After a few turns and traffic lights they finally arrived at Kim's house. Shego pulled up in the driveway and turned the engine off.

"Well here you are, home again." Shego said in an almost happy tone.

"Yeah here we are." Kim replied with a fake smile. Her smile quickly disappeared and she glanced at her hands in her lap.

"You okay?" Shego asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine I.. I was just wondering if I could see you again. This week, I mean before my birthday." Kim said and a light blush spread on her cheeks. Shego actually genuinely smiled this time as she looked at the blushing girl.

"Of course, we can hang out this week." She replied and a bright smile appeared on Kim's face.

"Well thanks for everything, I'll talk to you soon." Kim said as she unfastened her seat belt. She opened the door and quickly kissed Shego on her cheek before she stepped out of the car.

She closed the door behind her, leaving a dumbstruck Shego in the car and walked up to her front door. She quickly opened it and was about to go inside when she heard a car door open.

"Wait up!" Shego yelled at her as she got out of her car. Kim turned around and Shego quickly walked up to her. She smiled and with the speed of light pecked Kim on the lips. "See you later princess." She said with a wink and she got back into her car. Kim stared after her as she drove off, paralyzed at her front door. The moment Shego disappeared out of view Kim went inside, closing the door with a happy feeling and a shy smile on her face.

* * *

_Well.. it wasn't really exciting.. nothing really happened actually.. so.. it was QUITE a boring chapter.. (sorry about that) but.. they did break up.. and well he's soooo sweet that he took it so good ^^ didn't you think that was sweet? and A bit weird of course.. Oh well! That's how it was supposed to be.. only Shego hates her ex! _

_I hope this chapter didn't bore you TOO much.. the next chapter will be.. Dunno.. haven't thought about it yet XD but probably a bit.. less.. boring!_

_Though there were a few Kigo moments ^^ YAY.. oh well!_

_Up to the next chapter!_


	19. Out of that Damned Closet!

**I'm so SORRY for the somewhat LATE update! To make it even worse.. this chapter.. really IS boring.. cause nothing happens.. it's a bit of an intro to.. the next chapter^^**

**Oh well.. enjoy! (or something like that)**

* * *

**Off Limits 19**

Shego headed back home with a smile on her face. She parked her car in the garage and locked it with a push of a button. She briskly strolled into the warmth of her house, walking into the living room with a quite content feeling.

"Why are you so happy?" Hego asked seeing his sister stroll in.

"Am I happy? I don't know, as far as I'm concerned I'm not any happier." Shego replied in a happy tone. It seemed like Shego didn't notice that she was happier and it confused her family members immensely.

"So you're not happy, you just sound like it?" Hego asked and Shego just shrugged in reply. She went up to her room, leaving her family downstairs without a single clue of what was going on. Once upstairs she grabbed her iPod*©, turned it on and just lounged in her room.

Meanwhile at the Possible residence Kim was in a good mood as well. Only she knew that she was happy and showed it proudly. Her happiness though disappeared the moment she realized she had to tell her parents the news. She didn't know how she could tell them that their only daughter was gay. Though she knew it was her duty to tell them eventually. So with her mood destroyed she went downstairs, finding her parents in the living room.

"Mom, dad." She said shyly with her hands clasped behind her back.

"What is it honey?" Ann asked her daughter.

"Well I have to tell you something but promise me you won't freak out." Kim said inching into the living room more and more.

"We promise Kimmie, now take a seat." James said to his daughter and Kim sat down on the edge of the couch. She looked down at her hands in her lap, thinking about what she was going to say. She looked up and her parents smiled at her as they waited patiently.

"Remember there's no rush, we're here so just think about it." Her mother said supportively. At that moment Kim realized how lucky she was with her patient and supportive parents. It made her smile and it made her a lot more confident about the situation. _Maybe this isn't so bad._ She thought to herself almost happily.

"Okay… this is really hard for me but mum, dad, I'm gay." Kim said and she closed her eyes as she waited for the reactions of her parents. It remained quiet and she slowly opened one eye. She saw her parents looking at her with smiles on their faces and her other eye opened as well. She looked at them in confusion and they just kept on smiling.

"Honey it's okay, there's nothing wrong with being gay." Ann said sweetly.

"Absolutely nothing wrong dear, at least now I can sleep peacefully knowing you won't come home pregnant." This comment earned James a smack on the arm and Kim just laughed. Ann looked at him dangerously and he shot her an apologizing look as he rubbed his arm.

"What he means honey is.. that it's okay and you don't have to worry about it. We'll always love you, no matter whom you bring home." Ann said and Kim just felt like she could cry in relieve.

"You don't know how happy that makes me." She choked out. Her parents smiled at her and her mother held her arms out, inviting her in for a hug. With watery eyes Kim got to her feet and hugged her mother. She gave her father a kiss on the cheek just to show how happy she was at the moment.

"So.. honey.. is there a special girl in your life now? I mean.. I reckon you broke up with Mego." Ann said grinning at her daughter whom was turning bright red.

"N-no! There's nobody, really." Kim replied.

"Really? I thought that Shego might be interested in you. The two of you seemed to have a certain something when I picked you up last weekend." Her mother teased and it made Kim turn even redder.

"Mum.. seriously.. I.. No.. it's not Shego."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with her. She seems like a nice girl for you." Ann replied and Kim just sighed in reply.

"Alright dear that's enough, Kimmie dinner will be ready in 30 minutes." James cut in seeing how embarrassed his daughter was. Kim silently thanked him and quickly went upstairs to avoid any further questioning. With a red face she entered her room, closing her door behind her. Her mother's questions and comments had actually made her think about certain things. Things like girlfriends and Shego, especially Shego. She smiled at the thought of Shego and didn't even notice that she did.

She wondered what Shego was doing at the moment and could only come up with lounging on her bed. She was in fact right, Shego hadn't moved from her bed at all. Her iPod was still on and she had already listened about 200 songs. She wasn't thinking about Kim, the song she was listening at the moment distracted her. Though she had thought of Kim a lot since she had dropped the girl of at her front door.

Shego rolled onto her side, grabbing her phone from the nightstand next to her bed. She flipped it open and looked at the time but her eyes lingered on her wallpaper. It was nothing special, just a tribal-like capital S in black and green. Yet she seemed to stare at it for what seemed ages. Finally snapping out of her thoughts she placed the phone back on her nightstand and sighed. She sighed as if she was disappointed because of something or rather someone.

She lay back down on her back and cranked the volume of her music up.

Back at Middleton Kim was sitting at her desk and was busy doing her homework. It was the first time she had homework because she normally made it at school. With a sigh she started making the last few assignments and still she couldn't help but wonder what Shego was doing. With that thought she threw her pen aside and grabbed her phone. She looked Shego's number up and pressed the 'call' button with a smile on her face.

She held the phone to her ear, listening how it went over. Shego was unaware of the fact that her phone was ringing due to her loud music and closed eyes. Her phone vibrated almost aggressively and it was heading towards the edge of the nightstand as it did so. The screen lit up brightly, the words unknown caller lighting up. Shego's phone continued to vibrate and fell off of the nightstand. The device landed on the floor with a loud clatter, startling Shego through the sound of her music. She quickly looked around her room and her eyes fell upon the empty nightstand.

With a quick roll she positioned herself on the edge of her bed and saw that someone was still calling her. She quickly reached for her phone but was a second too late. With a sigh the 'unknown caller' disconnected the call and she shoved her phone in her pocket. Shego got her phone off of the ground and flipped it open. She was planning on calling back but that proved to be impossible the moment she saw that it had been an unknown caller.

"Right.. that sucks." She said and her phone vibrated again only this time it was a message.

_How are you? Xx_

"What the hell?" She questioned and she replied.

_I'm fine but who the hell are you?_ And she waited patiently for the next reply. It didn't come through text though because her phone started vibrating again, the words unknown caller once again visible.

"Hello?" She said and it remained quiet at the other side. "Heeeeeello?"

"Uhm.. Hi." An all too familiar voice replied.

"Kim?" Shego questioned and it became quiet. "Just so you know, I can't hear you nod so you have to speak up." Shego said dry.

"Right! Sorry, yeah it's me." Kim replied and Shego knew that Kim was blushing.

"What's up, how did you get my number?"

"I uh.. got it from your mother." Kim replied.

"My mother? Hmm okay well why did you call?" Shego asked curiously and it became quiet yet again. To be honest Kim had no idea why she had called Shego. She had been thinking about the pale skinned girl but other then that she had no reason to call her. Though telling her that she was thinking about her might sound a bit weird after coming out of the closet. She decided to go for it anyway and hoped that Shego wouldn't think weird of her.

"I uh.. well I was thinking about you." She replied and this time Shego became quiet. She pulled back looking at her phone in disbelieve. She didn't know what to say and just stared at her phone.

"Are you still there?" She heard Kim's voice ask faintly.

"Uh yeah, I'm still uh here." Shego replied and Kim could hear that Shego was freaking out.

She cursed silently to herself and wished she had never told Shego that she had been thinking about her. Yet it was too late now so she had to continue.

"So uh why were you thinking about me?" She heard Shego ask and she thought about the question for a few moments. She didn't have a reason for thinking about Shego, it just happened she realized.

"It just happened but now that I'm talking to you, I was wondering when we can hang out." Kim said covering her mistake. Shego almost let out a sigh of relieve when Kim told her what she wanted. Yet another part of her wanted to panic because of the same thing.

"Hang out.. right.. uh well how's about uh.." Shego started but she had no idea.

"Monday?" Kim offered.

"Yeah that'll be good, I'm free that day but don't you have school or something?"

"No we have the day off because of some project that's going on." Kim replied.

"Alright well that sounds good, so Monday around noon?"

"Yeah! So I'll see you at my house?"

"Absolutely!" Shego replied a bit too happy and Kim smiled at the reaction. "Okay well uh I'll talk to you Monday." She said.

"Yeah see you Monday." Kim replied.

"Bye princess."

"Bye…..Shego." But Shego had already disconnected the line. With a happy feeling Kim tucked her phone away and at that very moment her mother called her down for dinner. She closed her schoolbooks and went downstairs for dinner.

Both of the girls felt a warm happy feeling inside of them. They couldn't explain why they had it but they didn't complain. They were both happy without knowing the real reason for it. All they knew was that they were happy and extremely nervous. The day went by rather slow and nothing exciting happened. Both Shego and Kim had enjoyed dinner and they went to bed quite content.

Knowing that it would be Monday soon but first they had to survive Sunday. Which will be hard because even when they went to bed they still felt the nerves. It proved that Monday would most definitely be an exciting day for the both of them. Though the reason why it would be an exciting day remained unknown to the both of them, along with many other things.

Sunday morning came swiftly and Shego of course, didn't want to get up. Kim had already been up for several hours the moment Shego finally woke up. The red head had thought about calling Shego again but knew better then to call her before noon. It had been a wise decision because it wouldn't have made Shego happy at all.

Though the moment she was sure that Shego was awake she called her. Shego had indeed been awake but for only 5 minutes so she was still 'waking up'. With a swish of her hand she grabbed her phone and answered it with a hoarse greeting. Kim could hear how thick Shego's voice was with sleep. She gulped inaudible fearing that she had woken the older girl.

"Uh.. H-hi.. d-did I wake you?" Kim stuttered.

"No.. I was awake but just barely." Shego replied a bit dull.

"Oh I'm SO sorry, I'll call you back later."

"No!" Shego replied immediately. "No I'm already awake, what's up?" She said hiding her sleepiness.

"Well I was wondering if you could come by today. I mean.. we're free today so why hang out on Monday when we can hang out today." Kim said shyly and Shego was immediately wide-awake.

"T-today?!" She choked out as if she had something stuck in her throat.

"Unless you don't want to." Kim replied.

"N-no! I-it's okay.. I… I'd love to h-hang out today!" Shego stuttered in reply. Kim giggled as she listened how Shego tried to stay calm and failed miserably.

"Alright, I'll see you today. How does 3 o'clock sound?" Kim questioned.

"Three! Three.. yeah.. 3 is fine.. yup." Shego replied.

"Until 3 then, bye Shego." Kim said briskly and she disconnected the line. Shego stared at her phone in disbelief as her brain processed what had just happened.

"How the hell did I get myself into this shit?" She questioned herself as she lay back down. She let out a tired yawn and placed her phone on her nightstand again. Her eyes scanned the room and passed the clock on her wall swiftly. With a loud gasp she looked back at the clock, her eyes widening in an instant.

"Crap!" She shouted seeing that it was almost half passed 2. She quickly rolled to the edge of her bed and jumped to her feet, only to fall down again because of her covers. "Stupid covers! Always tangling around my legs!" She cursed as she freed herself quickly. At that moment panic settled in and the race to get ready and get to Kim's house on time started.

Back in Middleton Kim was grinning almost evilly, knowing that Shego was now rushing to get on time.

"This is going to be one hell of a day."

* * *

_**First **of all.. I of course.. **do not own**.. iPod **thingies**.. XD that's a first.. _(I like the word: Thingies)

_**Second.. **Shego is quite nervous around Kim.. or well when she's talking to her on the phone. I wonder how that will go when they're** face to face. **_

_**Third..** Kim is **evil**.. kinda.. she **TOTALLY** knew what time it was.. ! damn XD! Poor Shego??? Dunno.. _

_**Fourth..** she came out of the closet.. that's good.. love it when that happens.. especially when parents are really supportive.. that's good =)_

_Oh well.. up to the next chapter!_

**_Right!? =D_**

**_PS. I made a drawing of the so-called.. Tribal-like Capital S in black and green on Shego's phone. Link can be found on my profile ^^_**


	20. Hanging Out

**Chapter 20! More things happen in this chapter.. FLUFF AND STUFF!**

**Ye be warned!**

* * *

**Off Limits 20**

Shego was hurrying herself; she had already dressed herself and was currently busy doing her hair. She was glad it didn't take much time for her to get ready but still, being on time was going to be tough. She had to think about traffic and she didn't know if it would work along. So with a loud sigh she did her hair and quickly ran down the stairs the moment she was finished.

"Where are you going?" Alicia asked curiously.

"Out." Shego said and she patted herself, searching her car keys. "Where the hell did I leave my keys?!" She asked angrily.

"I think you took them up to your room dear." Her father replied calmly and Shego groaned loudly.

"Of course." She muttered and she quickly went up to her room again. She indeed found her car keys in her room on her desk and she quickly descended the stairs again. "Got them! I'm out and I don't know what time I'll be back! Bye!" She said running through the living room to the door that led to the garage. She entered the garage, launched herself across the hood of her car and unlocked her car with a push of a button. She pulled the door open with a force that would've unhinged a normal door and took her seat in front of the steering wheel. With a loud bang she closed the door and waited for the garage door to open.

Once the door was open she started her car and took off with an impressive roar of the engine. She sped through traffic, passing cars and traffic lights with high speed. One too many times she waited for the light to turn green and she was slowly losing her patience. It seemed that she glanced at the clock in her dashboard every 10 seconds and every 10 seconds she would sigh. After what seemed ages but what was actually 25 minutes she arrived at Kim's house. She checked the time again and grinned when she saw that she was 5 minutes too early.

_I did it!_ She thought happily and she got out of her car. The moment she got out of the car she heard a door close. She looked up and her breath hitched in her throat when she saw a red head approaching her. She forced herself to calm down and took a few deep breaths. She turned away from her car facing the red head and smiled. Kim smiled back and within seconds she threw her arms around Shego's shoulders, hugging her tight.

Without a second of hesitation Shego wrapped her arms around Kim's waist, lifting her off of the ground. Kim let out a yelp, surprised by the sudden strength of Shego's hug. That didn't stop her from hugging Shego tightly though. After almost 5 minutes of hugging each other they finally broke the embrace. They looked at each other and both blushed brightly, realizing what they had done.

"So uhm how are you?" Shego asked unsure.

"I'm good… I told my parents I'm gay." Kim replied and this surprised Shego.

"You did? How did they react?"

"They were.. sweet.. they understood and well they're quite supportive. Only my mom wants to know about the special girl in my life." Kim said and she giggled a bit.

"Special girl? What special girl?" Shego asked raising an eyebrow in the process.

"There isn't a special girl, I don't really have my eye on someone." Kim replied a bit shy. Shego grinned at her and just wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"She'll come by soon enough." She said teasingly.

"Well I'm not in a hurry, so what do you want to do?" Kim asked switching to a completely different subject.

"I don't know you invited me over." This silenced the red head and it made her look at Shego with a thoughtful look.

"Would you like to come inside?" Kim asked suddenly and Shego just stared at her. It became quiet and Kim shuffled slightly with her feet, avoiding Shego's stare.

"As in I'm going to see your room?" Shego asked after a while and Kim nodded shyly. "Sure." Kim smiled brightly at her as her cheeks turned red and she gestured for Shego to follow her. She opened the door of her house and Shego followed her into the house. She closed the front door behind her and it locked with a soft click. Shego didn't know where to go so she just followed Kim around the house. She came to a stop when Kim's mother suddenly appeared. The woman had a huge smile on her face as she looked at both Shego and Kim.

"Well Shego, what a surprise to see you here." She said in an almost creepy way. Shego smiled faintly at her and Kim just groaned loudly.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Possible." Shego said polite.

"Absolutely, so what brings you here?"

"Uhm well Kimmie invited me over and here I am." She replied simply and Ann nodded in understanding.

"Well since you're here, you should check out Kim's room. It's up those stairs and at the end of the hallway there's a hatch that you have to pull open." Ann explained as she motioned towards the stairs.

"I'll check it out." Shego said passing Ann and heading for the stairs. Kim started heading towards the stairs as well but her mother stopped her.

"Nice job honey, go get her." She whispered to Kim and she winked at her now immensely embarrassed daughter. With her face as red as her hair she climbed up the stairs heading towards her room. She saw that Shego had already pulled the hatch open and climbed the wobbly stairs up to her room.

She entered her room and saw Shego looking around. Shego turned to look at Kim and she had an unreadable expression on her face. Kim looked at her with a questioning gaze and Shego took another look around.

"It's so… pink." She uttered in abomination. Kim rubbed her arm in discomfort as she looked around and realized that her room was indeed very pink.

"Y-yeah.. it's uh my favorite color." Kim stuttered slightly.

"Noooooo really?" Shego asked in a tone that held heavy sarcasm. She plopped down on Kim's pink bed and Kim did the same. They looked at each other in silence, their eyes locking. As if hypnotized they gazed into each other's eyes. Unaware to the both of them the distance was slowly closing between them. Their faces getting closer and closer to each other. Kim's eyes shifted to Shego's lips, breaking their eye contact. Shego blinked a bit, her eyes shifting to Kim's lips as well. They were now only inches apart, their lips almost touching.

"Kim?!" Ann's voice sounded suddenly. Both Kim and Shego snapped out of their thoughts and they pulled apart in shock. Kim looked at Shego, her face turning bright red. Even Shego blushed lightly as she gazed at Kim.

"Kim?!" Her mother's voice sounded again.

"Y-yeah?!" Kim replied quickly tearing her gaze off of Shego.

"Your father and I are going to the cinema! Your little brothers are still at math camp so you're home alone! Make sure nothing happens to the house okay?!" She yelled up the stairs.

"Don't worry mom nothing will happen! Have fun!" Kim shouted back. Ann looked up the stairs and shot a wicked grin at her husband. With amusement in her eyes she exited the house and James closed the door behind him with a grin of his own. They got into the car and left Kim and Shego behind.

Kim was looking out of her window and watched how they drove off. Hesitantly she turned away from the window, facing Shego again.

"Well they're gone, so what do you want to do now that you've seen my room?" Kim asked and Shego shrugged.

"Why do you ask me? I told you before, you invited me over so you have to decide." She said to the red head.

"I have no idea what we can possibly do." Kim said as she collapsed onto her bed.

"You're not a very good hostess you know that?" Shego asked and Kim nodded sadly. "Okay your parents are gone and they're going to the cinema. How about we go out as well?" Kim sat up straight in an instant at that question.

"You mean out as in going to a restaurant? Or do you mean going out as in going to a club?" Kim asked.

"Neither, it's too early for both of the activities you just suggested. Though it's a good idea for later on, no I was talking about going to the park or something like that. Some fresh air won't kill us and I'm fine with taking a walk and talking." Shego explained. Kim agreed to this plan and within minutes they were on their way to the park. It wasn't a large park and the weather wasn't really nice but that didn't stop them from taking a stroll. It was a cold day without rain and without a jacket one would definitely shiver in cold. Despite her coat Kim still shivered because of the low temperature whilst Shego had no problem with the weather at all.

A particularly cold breeze passed by making Kim shiver even more. Her trembling form caught Shego's attention and she glanced at the girl from the side. Kim wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her arms slightly in the process. Shego was wearing a thin jacket and she knew that she couldn't get cold. Compared to Kim she radiated warmth with her higher body temperature and that kept her warm.

"It's so cold! I don't understand it's supposed to be warm at this time of the year." Kim complained.

"Well things don't always go as you want them to go." Shego simply replied.

"That's true." Kim whispered and she shivered again. Shego sighed, no longer able to take the sad sight of Kim being cold. She shrugged out of her jacket and gently wrapped it around Kim's shoulders. The red head looked up at her with eyes the size of saucers and gripped the garment around her shoulders.

"Won't you get cold?" She asked.

"Plasma powered girl." Was all Shego said and she kept an arm around Kim's shoulder. Kim smiled brightly as she looked up at Shego and snuggled closer to her as they walked through the small park.

They strolled through the small park for hours. Talking about random things and sharing a few laughs on the way. Shego never removed her arm from Kim's shoulder and the red head never complained. She seemed to enjoy the attention and she hadn't been cold anymore. They eventually sat down for a few moments. Shego's arm was still wrapped around Kim's shoulder and Kim linked their hands in the most comfortable way possible. They leaned against each other as they spoke and looked at the small pond a few meters ahead.

The sun was already setting and they hadn't noticed how long they had been talking. It was only when it became dark that they noticed that quite some time had passed by during their walk.

"This was a good idea." Kim mumbled happily as she lay her head upon Shego's shoulder.

"Doy, it was my idea." Shego replied and Kim chose to ignore that comment. The sky was clear, the moon was only partially visible and the temperature was dropping swiftly. Despite the colder temperature both Kim and Shego weren't cold. They shared each other's warmth as they leaned against each other. The both of them were quite content with their current positions and the situation. They didn't really want to move but sooner or later they had to go home. The plan of going to a club or a restaurant was blown off and they agreed on going home.

They strolled back, still walking close to each other. Kim was still wearing Shego's jacket and quite frankly she didn't want to give it back. They walked back to her house and all too soon they reached her front door. Shego let go of Kim's shoulder and the red head turned to look at her as she stood in front of her door.

"I had a really great time, it was fun." Kim said sweetly and Shego grinned at her.

"It was fun indeed, we should do this more often." Shego replied.

Kim smiled and she started to remove Shego's jacket from her shoulders. Shego stopped her tucking the jacket back over the girl's shoulders.

"Keep it for now, I can always ask it back tomorrow." Shego said and with a blush Kim gripped the jacket tightly around her.

"So you'll come by tomorrow as well?" She asked.

"Of course, that was what we agreed on remember?" Shego asked in return.

"Yeah but I thought you wouldn't come by because you stopped by today." Kim said honestly and Shego just shook her head.

"I'll be here, tomorrow around 2." Shego said and she checked the time seeing that it was 10 in the evening.

"Promise?"

"I promise princess." Shego said and she winked at the younger girl. In an overwhelming moment Kim threw her arms around Shego's neck, hugging her as tight as she could. Shego, at first surprised by the action, eventually wrapped her arms around Kim and returned the hug. She didn't know what was going on and why Kim hugged her all so sudden but she didn't complain. She enjoyed the embrace and returned it with equal need.

"You okay?" Shego whispered into Kim's ear. They were still holding on to each other and Kim seemed to be attached to Shego.

"Uhuh." Was all Kim managed to utter.

"I really have to go now." Shego said and she gently peeled herself away from the clinging red head.

"Okay." Kim said looking at the ground in disappointment. Her eyes widened when she felt a hand underneath her chin. Shego lifted her head and smiled at her sincerely.

"I'll be here tomorrow." Shego said and she cupped Kim's face. She placed kisses on Kim's cheeks, her forehead and last but not least a swift peck on the lips. "See you tomorrow pumpkin." She said and she let go of Kim's face. Kim slowly opened her eyes, a warmth spreading within her as she watched how Shego left.

"Wait!" Kim suddenly yelled and Shego came to an abrupt stop. She turned around and Kim quickly walked up to her.

"What is it?" Shego asked a bit concerned.

"Nothing I just.. need to return the favor." Kim replied and Shego raised her eyebrows in surprise. Kim quickly closed the distance and placed a swift kiss on Shego's lips. She smiled up at the older girl and just walked back to her front door. Slightly stunned by Kim's action Shego walked to her car and got in.

The green sports car started and with a honk of the car horn and one last wave Shego drove off. Kim waved after her, her eyes fixed on the car until it disappeared out of sight. With a happy sigh she turned towards her front door and almost let out a yelp when she saw her mother standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked with her hand still on her chest in shock.

"Long enough, come inside." Her mother said in an amused tone. Kim blushed lightly and she walked into the house. Her mother closed the door behind her and followed her into the house. She motioned for Kim to sit down on the couch and the red head did as she was told.

"So are you two together now?" Ann asked in the same amused tone.

"Mum! No! We're not together we're just friends." Kim replied immediately.

"Yeah right, that's why you're wearing her jacket." Her mother replied in disbelief. Kim just stared at her mother with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide.

"I was cold! Nothing more!" Kim exclaimed.

"Oh come on you can't tell me that nothing is going on between the two of you!" Ann replied.

"I saw how you look at her and how the two of you speak, touch, look and share things without saying a single word. I'm your mother, I see all of that no matter what you say."

"I'm not in love with Shego." Kim muttered her grip on the jacket tightening and her mother just shrugged.

"Suite yourself, I know what I saw." She said and she walked out of the living room. Kim looked after her and the moment she disappeared out of sight she sagged against the couch. She thought about the whole situation and every single time she denied being in love. Almost an hour passed and she still denied everything. With a sigh she went up to her room and gently placed Shego's jacket on her desk. After the proper preparations she went to bed.

She crawled onto her bed and settled down beneath her light pink covers. She immediately turned to her side and looked at her window. The dark pink curtains hid her view but the moon's pale light was still faintly visible. "I'm not in love." She said softly and she turned onto her back. "Or am I?" That question didn't get answered because of the sleep that overwhelmed her. She fell asleep no longer denying nor admitting that she was in love.

* * *

_I'm just going to say it for you... Oh my god.. She's in love isn't she?! I don't KNOW! MAYBE.. POSSIBLY.. there's a chance.. who knows... XD_

_The part where Shego gave Kim her jacket and stuff... that was Kawaii (cute) Wasn't it!? I thought it was kinda cute even though I wrote it myself.. =O_

_And damn.. Kim's mom is like a evil genius and stuff! She knows and sees everything.. (creepy) oh well.. maybe she's right about Kim but there's still a chance that she's wrong.. even though you all don't believe me =P_

_Aaah! Up to the next chapter, nee? (means: right?) (Japanese and stuff XD) _

_Thanks for all the reviews and the support and thanks for reading my story!_


	21. Giving in, into feelings

**Chpater 21! Sorry for yet again a late update.. **

**I'm really busy.. it's annoying.. I'm sorry.**

* * *

**Off Limits 21**

That Sunday Shego returned home feeling happier than ever. She had raced back to her house and parked her car swiftly. She once again entered the living room looking completely happy. The only difference with the last time was that she knew that she was happy.

"Yes I'm happy, I know don't ask." She said the moment she saw the questioning looks of her family. She happily disappeared up to her room without another word. Despite the fact they hadn't done much both Kim and Shego were tired. In Middleton Kim was already fast asleep and Shego would soon follow.

With a loud yawn she entered the bathroom and took a shower in her tired state. She washed herself as quick as possible and after that she immediately dove underneath her covers. She didn't care that she didn't have any dinner. She was too tired to eat anything at the moment, apart from that she was too distracted as well. Distracted by a certain red head that seemed to linger after today's activities.

"She's not that bad after all." Shego sighed to herself. She turned to her side, pulled the covers up to her chin and fell asleep with a slight smile on her face. In less then 18 hours they will yet again meet up and both Kim and Shego know that it will be as much fun as today. So with that thought in mind they both went to sleep for the night. The night slowly crept by; it crept by in an agonizingly slow pace. It would've been worse if they had been awake during this slow night. The clock seemed to slow down, time ticking away as if it didn't want to tick away.

Both girls had a restless night of sleep, turning in their sleep way too many times and having dreams that couldn't be understood. After what seemed an eternity their restless night finally came to an end. The morning arrived and along with it the bright sun that was peeking over the horizon.

As usual Kim woke up earlier than Shego, getting out of bed around 10 in the morning. Shego however woke up around 1 at noon, a good 3 hours later and just an hour before she had to be at Kim's house. She yet again made it late and was forced to hurry herself again. She ended up doing the same she did yesterday; she even forgot her car keys in her room. She felt like she was having a deja vu up until the moment she skidded across the hood of her car.

"What the hell?" She uttered. "Talk about ya deja vu." She shrugged and started the engine of her green sports car. "Whatever." She said and drove off with high speed. She once again sped through traffic, passing cars and traffic lights. Only this time she had all the traffic lights on her side because they were all green during the ride. With a sly grin Shego drove through traffic neatly and arrived right on time at the red head's house.

With a loud sigh she got out of her car and closed the door behind her. She leaned against her car and closed her eyes. Without a single sound Kim slowly sneaked up to Shego's car. A wide grin was plastered on her face as she got closer and closer to her target. She almost yelped when Shego threw her head back and she remained frozen in the same spot. She stared at the older girl in front of her; stunned by the beauty she radiated. The soft breeze was lightly playing with Shego's dark shining hair. The sun shone brilliantly on her light greenish skin, giving her a glow of her own. Her entire being looked calm and as nature played with her skin and hair Kim couldn't help but hold her breath as she looked at the overwhelming beauty.

It was at that moment that she realized that her mother had been right. Seeing Shego in this calm and beautiful state made her heart pound, her chest tightened, she forgot to breathe and she was frozen on the spot. She couldn't tear her eyes off of the scene in front of her and quite frankly she didn't want to.

"You know it's rude to stare." Shego suddenly announced and Kim let out a squeal in shock. Her face turned bright red and she quickly averted her eyes.

"I.. I'm.. I'm s-sorry." She stuttered as she finally remembered to breathe. Shego opened her eyes and turned to the girl with a smirk on her face.

"It's okay." She said simply and Kim smiled at her with reddened cheeks. She suddenly understood why she felt so shy around Shego; it all started to make sense now. She didn't want to admit it but her mother had been right. _I am in love with her._ She thought and even that thought made her blush a bit more.

"What are you thinking about?" A voice close to her suddenly whispered into her ear. Kim looked up seeing that Shego was only inches away now and she quickly jumped back with a yelp.

"N-nothing important." She replied her face still red.

"Didn't look like nothing." Shego replied raising an eyebrow in the process.

"It's.. something I have to think about a bit more before I can tell you what it is." Kim replied honest. Shego took a step back, her other eyebrow rising as well.

"Alright, I can live with that." She replied simply. "So would you like to go to the park again?"

"Sure!" Kim replied happily and Shego motioned for her to get into her car. Kim got in and Shego drove them to a completely different park this time. A park that was actually 10 times larger then the park they went to the last time.

"Where are we?" Kim asked.

"At the park." Shego replied dry and Kim lightly slapped her on the arm. "What?! That's what you asked!" Shego announced as she rubbed her arm in fake pain.

"You're a smart ass." Kim muttered.

"I have a nice ass." Shego said and Kim blushed lightly. "And you just agreed with that blush." She said grinning wide and Kim just huffed in reply.

"Whatever." She said and she got out of the car, leaving a laughing Shego behind. Shego finally got out of her car as well, wiping her tears of laughter away. Kim had stalked off into the park and now it was up to Shego to find her.

"Where the hell did she go?" She questioned as she locked her car and entered the park as well. She walked along the paths searching for the red head as she did so.

Meanwhile Kim had settled down on a patch of grass, thinking about Shego. She wasn't mad or anything in that direction, she was confused. She was confused about her feelings and she didn't know how she could reveal them to Shego. She knew that hiding her feelings would only make things worse and more confusing, so that wasn't an option. She had to tell Shego what she was feeling but that wasn't going to be easy. The fact that she had dated Shego's brother made it even worse.

She groaned loudly and let herself fall back in the soft green grass. She stared up at the clear blue sky and was actually amazed that this day was so much better than the other day had been. It wasn't cold, the sun was shining and there wasn't a constant threat of rain falling down.

"I have to tell her what I feel." She said determined even though she had no clue how she could bring the news.

"There you are!" Shego's voice suddenly sounded and she sat up, seeing the green skinned girl walking towards her. "Why did you run off?" Shego asked taking a seat in the grass next to Kim.

"I had to think about something." Kim replied and Shego decided not to question it. They settled down in the grass on their backs and they both stared up at the clear sky.

Somewhere deep inside Kim was glad that Shego hadn't asked anything. Though it would've been a great opportunity to reveal her true feelings. She had mixed feelings about the whole situation. She was sure about one feeling and that was the feeling of love towards Shego. She turned her head and looked at Shego's peaceful face.

"This day is so much better then yesterday." Shego said softly.

"The weather is really nice." Kim replied. Shego opened her eyes and looked to left, her eyes meeting Kim's. Shego smiled at her and the red head returned the gesture. She had to stop herself from gasping when she felt a hand entwine with her own. She looked down, seeing her own hand entwined with Shego's slightly green hand. She looked up at its owner, her eyes shining brilliantly as they shared a quiet loving moment. Kim's happiness disappeared though the moment she realized she had to admit her feelings towards Shego.

Her expression fell and her grip on Shego's hand weakened. Shego noticed this of course and she immediately sat up, looking at Kim with concern.

"Is everything okay?" She asked still holding on to Kim's hand.

"Yeah I'm alright… I just realized something." Kim muttered in reply.

"What is it?" Shego asked making sure she didn't sound too persistent.

"I realized that I shouldn't be here with you right now." Kim admitted and Shego looked at her in shock. She released the red head's hand and her eyes shifted to the ground. Kim felt the moods between them drop dramatically and she sat up as well.

"I'm sorry." She said softly and Shego just shook her head.

"It's okay, I understand." Shego said and she climbed to her feet. "I'll take you home." She said offering Kim her hand. Kim accepted the offered hand and felt how Shego pulled her to her feet.

"No you don't understand." Kim said pulling on Shego's hand. Shego looked back at Kim with questioning eyes. "It's not because of your brother or anything like that. It's because I realized something about myself and well I can't.. tell you what it is."

"Why not?" Shego asked.

"Because… It's difficult." Kim sighed in disappointment. To her surprise Shego smiled at her and before she knew it she was pulled into a hug. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around Shego, returning the sudden hug.

"I understand." She heard Shego whisper. With a smile on her face she buried her face into Shego's shoulder, their embrace tightening. They pulled back slightly and Kim looked up at the girl she was hugging.

"Let's get you home." Shego said gently. Without a warning Kim suddenly leaned up, capturing Shego's lips in a mind soaring kiss. Surprised at first Shego eventually started kissing back, her grip on Kim's waist tightening in the progress. Kim smiled into the kiss feeling reassured about the situation. There was no doubt in her mind that Shego didn't feel the same. She was sure that the older girl felt the same way.

Their lips moved together and Shego's tongue begged for entrance. Kim obliged and met Shego's tongue with her own. As they stood there their kiss deepened and it was becoming more urgent. Forgetting where they were their hands started roaming and their minds went numb. Unable to process any information that went beyond their kiss.

After what seemed ages they finally broke apart but it wasn't willingly, it was forced due to lack of air. They panted as they held on to each other, smiling as they did so.

"L-let's… go." Shego panted and she dragged Kim back to her car. Shego drove Kim back to her house and she decided to come inside for a while after Kim had offered her something to drink.

"Thanks." Shego said as Kim handed her a can of soda.

"Let's go upstairs before my mother discovers you're here." Kim said motioning for Shego to follow her.

"Am I not allowed to be here?" Shego asked as she followed Kim up the stairs.

"That's not it, she just gets a bit creepy when you're around, don't ask me why." Kim replied and she pulled the hatch that led to her room open. A wobbly set of stairs came swishing down and stopped just a foot above the floor. Shego followed Kim up the wobbly stairs, making sure she didn't spill her drink or would fall. Kim left the hatch and the stairs as they were, not wanting to pull them up at the moment.

Shego found her spot on Kim's pink bed and Kim just sat down on the edge.

She glanced at Shego from the corner of her eye, watching how she drank her soda. She averted her eyes and let out a soft sigh.

"What's up?" Shego asked immediately.

"Nothing." Kim said without trying sound convincing. Shego set her can of soda aside and turned to face Kim properly.

"Tell me, what's wrong." She said.

"I can't!" Kim shouted back.

"I see.. you don't trust me?' Shego asked and Kim gasped.

"That's not it!"

"Then what?" Shego got to her feet, readying herself to walk away.

"I…." Kim started and she looked away unable to say a thing. Shego sighed and looked away as well.

"I'm sorry I tried to force you." Shego announced suddenly. Kim looked up at her in surprise and Shego smiled faintly at her.

"You don't have to apologize." Kim said softly. "I should apologize, I make it look like I don't trust you."

"It's okay, you don't want to tell me what's wrong."

"I want to but I can't." Kim said and Shego shot her a confused look. Kim got to her feet and stopped right in front of her. "I don't know how to tell you this but I can show you." She said shyly her face turning bright red.

"Show me." Shego replied as confused as before. With shaking hands Kim reached up, cupping Shego's face in her hands. She took in a deep breath and started leaning up. Shego's eyes widened as she realized what Kim meant. Their lips met for the second time that day but it wasn't as needy as the first kiss. This kiss was slow and timid, their lips touching lightly. Kim was the first one to pull back and she looked at Shego with slightly hooded eyes.

Shego slowly opened her eyes and looked down at the girl whom she had just shared a kiss with.

"I've fallen in love with you." Kim breathed lovingly. Shego stepped back, creating a large gap between the two of them. Kim blinked in confusion and just looked at Shego.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked seeing Shego's panicked expression.

"Y-you can't fall in love with me, you can't love me. You were in love with my brother, y-you dated him! You can't love me! I didn't steal his girlfriend! " Shego shouted in full panic, startling Kim as she did so.

"W-what do you mean? Of course you didn't steal me! I chose for this!" Kim replied feeling that she was close to tears.

"You can't, you made a mistake." Shego said and she turned away. She quickly walked out of Kim's room, descending the stairs and walking to her front door. Kim quickly followed Shego down the stairs, running through the hallway and through the open front door. She stopped at her front door and watched how Shego opened her car door. Shego looked up at the red head with an equal sad expression on her face.

"I don't love you." She said. She quickly got into her car and without another word she drove off, leaving Kim behind. The red head looked after the green sports car, tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. She clenched her fist; tears escaped her eyes even though she tried to force them away. With tears in her eyes she closed her front door and locked herself in her bedroom for the rest of the day. Her mother and her father had both asked what was wrong but she didn't reply. She didn't come down for dinner and never left her spot on her bed. Tears continuously escaped her eyes as she clutched her cuddle buddy close to her.

She lay there curled up in a ball, crying without any control. She eventually cried herself to sleep, unable to stay awake any longer after that emotional day.

Shego held the same position on her bed though there weren't any tears. She just stared at nothing in particular, as she lay curled up on her bed. She too didn't have any dinner for the second day in a row now and avoided every form of contact with her family.

She thought about her day and about everything that had happened. So many things played in her mind at the moment. _I shouldn't have kissed her, I shouldn't have been so rude and I should've told her I didn't feel the same in a friendlier way. I hope she doesn't feel too bad but I know she does, she probably cried. I just want to be friends, is it forbidden to love her? I didn't steal her away from my brother… I didn't… steal her away from my brother…_ The last sentence replayed in her mind over and over again.

She felt bad but that wasn't the only thing she felt, she had a mixed feeling that she couldn't describe. With a sigh she turned to her other side, curling up into the same position again.

"This is hopeless."

* * *

_WHOA Shego DOESN'T love Kim?! What the hell?! That can't be right! O_O *checks the script* ... damn.. it's right.. bugger!_

_Well.. it'll be alright.. I'm sure that you all think that right now. Nee? (right?) _

_Though they did kiss again.. TWICE! that was nice ^^ totally kawaii that they held hands and stuff.. though the ending isn't really kawaii.. _

_So you could say that.. well.. I'm bad... and well Yeah that's me.. Gomenasai_

_Oh well.. you'll get over it!_

_Up to the next chapter!_


	22. Do you forgive me?

**Here's chapter 22... somewhat shorter then the last chapters.. somewhat sweeter.. more fluffy whatever shizzle..**

**enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Off Limits 22**

The next morning Kim got woken by an annoying beeping sound. Tiredly she cracked her eyes open, searching the source of her annoyance. Her tired eyes fell upon her alarm clock and with a groan she turned it off. She turned to her other side and closed her eyes again, determined to get more sleep. She knew she had school today but she didn't really care at the moment.

After about 30 minutes she heard a knock on her door.

"Kim? Are you up?" Her mother's voice sounded. "It's time for school."

"I'm not going." Kim muttered barely loud enough.

"What's wrong honey?" Ann asked and she opened the door without hesitation. Who could blame her? She was worried about her daughter and wanted to know what was going on. Her eyes fell upon Kim's currently fragile form and she could immediately see that her daughter wasn't doing well. She walked up to the younger red head's bed and took a seat on the edge.

"What happened?" She asked simply but Kim remained quiet. The younger red head stared at her window as if unaware of her mother's presence. Her mother noticed that Kim wasn't going to reply any time soon and decided to ask a different question.

"Are you going to hang out with Shego again?" She asked. Hearing Shego's name brought tears to Kim's eyes and she turned to her side, hiding herself underneath the covers. Ann's eyes widened, immediately knowing that Shego had something do with her daughter's current situation. She gently reached out, grabbing the covers and pulling them away. Kim faced her with an angry expression, her eyes watery and her cheeks covered with tearstains.

"It's your fault! You drove me crazy with that being in love bullshit!" Kim shouted and her mother was shocked. Not because her daughter talked to her like that but because she swore.

"I realised you were right and…. I told Shego what I felt! She told me she doesn't love me and you made me think she did! She made me think she did!" Kim said both angrily and sad. "You all made me think that." She whispered sad and she collapsed onto her bed again, sobbing uncontrollably. Ann watched her daughter cry and realised that she didn't exactly know what she could do. She ended up holding Kim, stroking her hair and cooing comforting words to her.

"You can stay at home, don't worry." Ann said softly as she stroked her daughter's fiery hair. She knew she was going to be late for work but she didn't care at the moment. She had to comfort her daughter that was top priority to her. After almost half an hour Kim finally stopped crying, a few last sobs escaped her throat and she looked up at her mother with red teary eyes.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry that it didn't work out honey. I'm sure everything will work out okay. Shego is probably sorry as well and I just know that she's thinking about you right now. I bet she'll give you a call." Ann said to her daughter and this brought a faint smile to Kim's lips.

"Thanks mom." Kim replied and she placed a kiss on her mother's cheek. Ann winked at her daughter, kissed the top of her head and left for work, leaving Kim behind. The girl stayed in bed and quickly fell asleep once again. She never knew that being sad or depressed had such a tiring effect on the body. Little did she know that her mother had been right once again.

From the moment Shego went to bed until the moment she woke up Kim was on her mind. Even during her work the red head seemed unforgettable and the feeling of guilt was growing slowly. With a sad expression on her face she took an order and prepared it for the customer. She placed in front of the customer with a loud sigh and walked off again.

Her boss was watching her and his eyebrow rose as he looked at her. He could sense that something was wrong but he didn't know what.

"Shego, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked and she gave a nod. He led her to his small office at the back of the café and motioned for her to sit down. She plopped lifelessly into the chair with another sigh and just looked at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked and both her eyebrows went up. "There's something wrong, you're… depressed or something. I can notice it and the customers can notice it as well. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine." She said without a single trace of emotion. This made her boss frown and he leaned back in his chair.

"Take the day off." He said suddenly.

"What?!" Shego asked in disbelief.

"I said, take the day off, you'll be paid." Shego gaped at the man as if he had grown a second head. He simply looked at her with his arms folded in front of his chest until she looked away.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Absolutely, I'll call Rachel and ask if she can take your shift, just go." He said kind and Shego shot him a quick smile before she left. With a smile on his face and a happy sigh he sagged into his chair.

Shego quickly gathered her belongings and left the café, greeting the customer she had just served on her way out. She walked to her shiny dark green car and stepped in. She remained motionless as she held on to the steering wheel. The feeling of guilt returned quickly after her short feeling of happiness and it seemed to be even worse. She sagged into her chair, her hands gripping the steering wheel in a death grip.

"Oh damn it all to hell!" She yelled. She aggressively tried to put her seatbelt on but the belt didn't budge as she tucked hard on it. She took a deep breath and gently pulled on the belt, fastening it and immediately returning to her aggressive state. She rammed the keys into the ignition and started the car. She drove off with screeching tired, heading for the source of her guilt.

"Kim Possible." She muttered. She drove to Kim's house as fast as she could, coming to a stop a few meters away from the girl's house. She turned her engine off and looked at the quiet house. She had suddenly lost her nerves and she just sat there, once again gripping the steering wheel in a death grip.

"Come on.. just.. ring the bell and say that you want to talk to her." She muttered to herself in encouragement. With a deep breath she released her steering wheel and got out of her car. She looked at the house again and with slight hesitation locked her car. "Here we go." She said to herself and she started walking towards Kim's house. She came to a stop in front of the wooden door and inhaled deeply. She raised her hand and instead of ringing the bell she knocked on the door as hard as she could.

The knock could be heard throughout the entire house and definitely caught Kim's attention. With a confused look she went down the stairs and opened the front door. Her eyes widened, tears immediately gathering in them again and her mouth hung open as she looked at the person standing at her front door. Shego looked at her with an apologising look, her hands behind her back and her left foot was shuffling around.

"What do you want?" Kim asked harsh.

"I…. need to talk to you." Shego admitted and this made Kim look at her with a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "Really, please let me explain?" She almost begged even though that wasn't in her nature at all. With a sigh Kim gave in and she stepped aside, motioning for Shego to come in. Shego quickly walked passed Kim and headed for the living room. Kim followed her and sat down on the couch, looking at her expectantly.

Shego took a seat across from her and looked away, feeling a bit uncomfortable underneath Kim's gaze.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Kim asked impatiently.

"About us.. about what I did to you." Shego replied honest and Kim's expression softened immediately. What Shego didn't know was that the girl was trying to fight her tears away. They were continuously stinging at the corners of her eyes as she looked at Shego. Though in front of the one she loved she tried to stay strong. Shego looked at her, waiting for her in silence. Kim smiled faintly at her and this urged Shego to start her story.

"First of all, I'm sorry I was so rude against you. I shouldn't have yelled that I don't love you. I know it was wrong and I know it hurt you no matter what you say. I never meant to hurt you, you need to know that. I'm sorry, I should've been more considered towards you. I know that now and that's why I'm here because I like you, I really like you and I don't want this to end." Shego explained in almost one breath and Kim could only stare at her in shock.

"Then why didn't you realise that before you hurt my feelings? You could've reacted in a normal way. I thought you felt the same for me because of the kiss we shared." Kim said snapping out of her shock.

"I know, that's what I said, I should've been more considered towards you. It was too late for that because I already snapped at you but I didn't do it without a reason. It's not because I don't like you.. it's… it's because of Mego." Shego sighed in defeat.

"I understand, you don't want to hurt him." Kim replied.

"Yeah but that's not everything. The day before you came by for the first time I had a huge fight with Mego. I've never been that hurt but I didn't show it at all. He yelled at me, he screamed that I always ruined everything for him. That it was my fault that we have our powers and that I ruin everything that's good. He really hurt me that day even though he doesn't know it. I started thinking that it really was my entire fault and I just don't want to ruin anything anymore. I didn't want to be the cause for your break up with him. It would hurt him and prove that I actually am the one who causes all the sorrow in my family." Shego explained, her voice changing because of the emotions. Kim felt what Shego was feeling and once again she fought her tears. She couldn't believe how unfair and unkind Mego had been against her. She could see that it was hard for Shego to share all of this.

She hadn't known Shego very long but she knew that Shego was a really closed off person. It became quiet and Kim thought about everything Shego had said. She thought about how unfair life could be and what words can do to you even though people think they can't harm you. Shego was quiet as well, amazed by the fact that she had told Kim almost everything. What amazed her even more was the fact that it came out very easily.

"It's not fair." Kim announced suddenly.

"I know, life isn't fair." Shego said softly.

"It's not your fault, you can't control everything." Kim whispered and this surprised Shego. Kim got to her feet and just looked at Shego with a sorrowful yet understanding gaze.

"I wish I could."

"You can wish for it but nobody has full control over life. Things happen without a reason and sometimes with a reason, that's how it goes." Kim said stern.

"I'm sorry I made you go through all of this."

"Stop apologising, I understand now. I must admit that I've shed my fair share of tears, it was hard for me because you didn't explain it to me. Though now that you've explained everything I can't be mad at you anymore." Kim replied and she smiled slightly at Shego. This made Shego smile as well and she got to her feet in order to hug Kim. Her arms wrapped around Kim's shoulders, pulling her close against her. A warmth spread through both of their bodies as they stood there embracing each other.

"So does this mean you forgive me?" Shego murmured into Kim's ear without letting go. Kim's grip around Shego's waist tightened a bit and she smiled into Shego's shoulder.

"Yes I forgive you." Kim whispered happily. She didn't care that Shego didn't share the same feelings at the moment. All she cared about was that everything was okay between them. She would deal with her feelings later; right now she had to support Shego.

They stood there for what seemed ages, hugging each other tightly. Kim's face was gradually turning bright red as she realised how long they had been hugging. Even Shego was blushing slightly but she still refused to let go. To be honest she just loved to hug the red head.

It was something about Kim's size that made it so tempting for Shego to hug her. The girl was the perfect size and fitted perfectly into Shego's embrace. Apart from that it had a somewhat comforting feel to it. She always seemed to calm down whilst embracing the younger girl.

As she held Kim in her arms something dawned upon her. She pulled back slightly, pushing Kim back a bit as well. She looked down at the girl whom was wrapped in her arms. Kim looked up at her with her olive-green eyes and Shego felt something click inside of her as she gazed into those green pools.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked as she loosened her grip on Shego's waist. Shego's hands went down and she pulled Kim's arms tightly around her waist again.

"Don't let go." She said as she wrapped her own arms around Kim's shoulders again. The girl looked up at her with confusion in her green eyes and Shego…. Shego felt happy. She didn't know why she hadn't realised this before but she didn't care. All that mattered was that she knew what she was feeling at that very moment.

With slight hesitation she leaned forward and brushed her lips against Kim's lips. The red head's eyes widened visibly and Shego just held the feather light kiss a bit longer. Kim didn't respond to the kiss but that didn't hurt Shego. She knew that the girl was now way beyond confused and she could understand why. With a last, somewhat more urgent peck on Kim's pinkish lips Shego pulled back enough to look at her again.

She saw that Kim was struggling inwardly and she knew what question she wanted to ask. She, however, beat Kim to it by answering the question already.

"I do love you." And the question died on Kim's lips.

* * *

_So! This could totally be The End you know?? I could just stop here.. I mean.. they love each other.. so.. yeah problem solved!_

_Kim really is an emotional girl.. don't you agree? It really hurt her.. though.. Who can blame her? It wasn't very nice.. and Shego.. well Shego.._

_is actually emotional as well.. she just hates to show it.. though this was a rare exception of course!_

_oh well.. hope you enjoyed it ^^_

_Thanks!_


	23. Acceptance or Rejection?

**Chapter 23! 'Just read it and you'll see what will happen =)**

**Ooh and it'll probably be.. sweet-like and a bit fluffy and stuff.. but.. I like that.. **

**Thanks!**

* * *

**Off Limits 23**

Kim stared at Shego in disbelief, her grip on Shego's waist loosening gradually. Her arms fell to her sides and Shego's grip on Kim's shoulder started loosening as well. They stared at each other in utter silence, different emotions clear in their eyes. Kim's eyes were filled with confusion and Shego looked at her with an affectionate gaze.

"Y-you really love me?" Kim asked breaking the silence after what seemed forever.

"I really do but I didn't realize it up until a few seconds ago." Shego replied honestly.

"B-bu.. But.. H-h-how!?" Kim sputtered and Shego blushed lightly.

"Let's just say that I was blind and in denial." Shego replied cutely. A bright smile spread across Kim's face and she quickly threw her arms around Shego's neck. Shego pushed Kim slightly back and looked at her with a serious expression on her face, her gaze turning hard and determined.

"I must warn you about how I am in relationships." Shego said seriously.

"W-what is it?" Kim asked hesitantly.

"I need you, I can't stay away from you. I'm protective, possessive and sometimes annoyingly jealous. I'll put everything I've got into a relationship, which means that it'll break me entirely when it ends. You must know this because my last girlfriend cheated on me because of that. I don't want that to happen again." Shego explained.

"I understand, don't worry I won't leave your side." Kim whispered cutely and this made Shego smile.

"Thank god." Shego pulled Kim into a tight hug again, burying her face into Kim's red hair. The two shared another hug and Kim decided it was time for them to sit down. She pushed Shego towards the couch and the older girl plopped down with a huff. Kim smiled at her and quickly took a seat in her lap.

Shego's arms immediately went around Kim again and they leaned against each other.

"I'm so happy we can be like this." Kim admitted.

"Me too." Shego replied honestly. They didn't know how long they sat there, holding each other and sharing kisses but it seemed ages. They didn't complain because they naturally loved to be together.

Kim teased Shego, placing kisses around her lips and pulling back when Shego tried to kiss her. At one point Shego couldn't take it any longer and with a growl she almost attacked Kim, claiming her lips in a mind-blowing kiss. Kim didn't protest and just let the kiss continue as long as possible. She returned it with equal passion, her fingers tangling in Shego's dark hair.

Outside Ann Possible was briskly walking up to her front door and quietly opened it. She didn't know if Kim was still in bed and decided to remain quiet just in case. She soundlessly entered the house, closing the door behind her and removing her shoes. She softly walked through the hall, her eyes swiftly passing over the living room and walked into the kitchen with her bag of groceries. The moment she entered the kitchen her eyes widened in shock. She realized what she had seen and she quickly placed the bag of groceries on the table. Slowly and quietly she tiptoed back to the hallway and peeped around the corner. She stopped herself from gasping when she saw who were cuddled up on the couch. Though it seemed like they were doing a bit more than cuddling.

Kim was furiously pulling on Shego's hair, pulling her as close as possible as they kissed. She was sitting in Shego's lap, her legs wrapped around Shego's waist and her back towards her mother. Shego's hands were on Kim's lower back and were slowly gliding down until she could lustfully grab Kim's ass. She pulled Kim closer and it almost looked like the two were trying to melt together. Their lips moved together continuously and soft sounds of pleasure escaped their lips.

Ann felt like she was watching some movie about teenagers with raging hormones. She stared at the two for what felt like forever. She finally snapped out of her daze when the two broke their kiss and she quickly hid herself around the corner. She softly tiptoed to the front door, stepped into her shoes and exited the house. She walked a few meters and headed back for the house, pretending like she was just coming home. She opened the front door as loud as possible, clinging her keys against it.

Kim and Shego both heard this and Kim quickly scrambled out of Shego's grip. She took a seat next to Shego and they clasped their hands together. They shared a look and almost laughed when they saw each other's appearance. Their faces were flushed, their hair was tussled and their clothes were wrinkled. They heard the front door open and made quick work of making themselves a bit more decent.

The front door closed again and Ann stepped out of her shoes.

"I'm home!" She said loudly and she walked down the hall. She came to a stop at the living room and looked as surprised as she could.

"Shego what a nice surprise to see you here!" She said in fake surprise.

"Yeah I hope you don't mind that I'm here Mrs. Dr. Possible. I had to talk to Kim because of a fight we had yesterday." Shego explained grinning at Kim as she squeezed the red head's hand.

"Oh that's not a problem, I hope everything is okay between the two of you now." Her eyes went down and she saw their linked hands. "Though I can see you two made up for it quite well." She said with an all-knowing smile on her face before she disappeared into the kitchen. Both Kim and Shego looked after her with slightly reddened faces. If they didn't know any better they would think that Ann knew about everything. Though they shrugged that thought off, thinking that it was impossible.

"Come." Kim said getting up and pulling Shego with her. She led Shego to the kitchen where Ann was unpacking the groceries. Kim's eyebrows rose and so did Shego's when they saw the bag of groceries.

"Mom.. Did you have groceries with you when you came in?" Kim asked curiously.

"Of course honey, how else would they get here?" Ann asked innocently as she unpacked.

Kim and Shego shared a look of disbelief and Ann just smiled at them brightly.

"Well it's good that you're here mom because I have to tell you something." Kim said softly. Her mother already knew what she was going to tell her but still she acted like she didn't know a thing.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked sweetly.

"Well… Shego and I… we.." Kim started but she became quiet. She felt Shego squeeze her hand in support and smiled. "We're together." She said and Ann's eyes widened.

"Nooo! Really?!" She asked in a tone that was close to being unconvincing and Kim nodded slowly. "Oh how sweet! I'm so happy for you two! Though you'd better take good care of my daughter, I only have one daughter and I don't want anything to happen to her." Ann warned Shego and Shego nodded quickly.

"I'll look after her with my life." She replied honest and Kim just stared at her with her mouth open. Ann inched back a bit, not expecting an answer like that but she was happy with it.

"Good." She said calmly and she continued unpacking the groceries. Kim's mother took it very lightly and accepted their relationship immediately. Shego could only dream of such a reaction from her side of the family. She snapped out of her thoughts, feeling Kim squeeze her hand lightly. The girl smiled happily at her and Shego returned the gesture.

"Let's go upstairs." Kim said happily and Shego followed her up to her room. They once again settled down on her bed only this time they stayed close to each other.

"I'm so happy now, I never thought my mother would accept it just like that." Kim said.

"I wish my parents would react like that." Shego muttered.

"We haven't told them anything yet, how can you know that they will react different?" Kim asked.

"Because I'm dating my brother's ex-girlfriend, my parents won't be happy about that. Mego will probably hate me and tell me that I really do ruin everything." She replied sadly. She looked at the ground, her mood quickly slipping away as she thought about her family. Kim wrapped her arms around her, surprising Shego with this action.

"It'll be okay." Kim whispered into her ear from behind her. Shego sighed and slightly leaned into Kim, wanting to believe what the red head said. She wanted to believe it but she seriously doubted that her parents would react like Ann did. The only thing she hoped for was that they wouldn't hate her for the rest of her life. She knew her family wasn't a hating family but in situations like these they could be incredibly hostile. She had hoped she would never come in such a situation, yet here she was stuck in the worst imaginable situation.

A ring-tone that sounded broke the silence between them. With a sigh Shego reached for her phone and looked at the caller ID. _Mom._ She thought sadly.

"Pick up." Kim said to her and Shego answered the call.

"Hello?" She said.

"Shego, honey! I called your work but your boss said you had the day off! Where are you?" Her mother asked in concern.

"I'm… at Kim's house." She said with slight hesitation.

"Why are you at Kim's house?" Alicia asked.

"That doesn't matter right now, what do you want?" Shego asked in return.

"Oh well I wanted to ask if you could help me at the house but seeing as you're with Kim…." Her mother said.

"No, it's okay I'll just bring her along." Shego replied.

"That's a good solution! Alright well I'll see you in a bit honey." Her mother said happily and the line went dead. Shego looked at her phone for a few seconds before she tucked it away. She looked back seeing that Kim was looking at her with a questioning look.

"We're going to my house." Shego said simply.

"Why?"

"Because apparently my mother needs my help and I thought it would be a good opportunity to tell them about us. Unless you don't want to come along then I'll just keep it quiet." Shego explained.

"Are you sure you can tell them?" Kim asked hesitantly and Shego smiled at her.

"As long as you're with me I can do everything." She replied and she groaned inwardly, thinking how cliché that sounded. Those words though, brought a bright smile on Kim's face and the girl almost jumped onto Shego.

"You're the sweetest!" She squealed as she straddled Shego on her bed.

"Yeah just don't tell anyone that I can be sweet, it's bad for my reputation." Shego said grinning widely.

"Don't worry," Kim said as she leaned forward, her face getting close to Shego's face. "Your secret is safe," She whispered her lips brushing lightly against Shego's lips. "With me." And their lips locked in a gentle and innocent kiss. Shego couldn't help but smile into the kiss as she held on to Kim. Their lips moved slowly and with feather light touches. Shego never knew that kissing someone so gently could be so nice. The feeling of Kim's lips against hers, even though feather light, gave her a warm and fuzzy feeling. She however was the first one to break the kiss, reminding Kim and herself that they had to go. Kim agreed to that and they left the house after straightening their clothes and saying goodbye to Ann. They walked to Shego's car hand in hand and separated to take their seats at opposite sides.

"Well… here we go." Shego muttered and she started the engine before pulling off. She drove them to her house swiftly and about 20 minutes later she was parking her dark green car in the garage. As soon as the car was parked she almost raced to Kim's side and opened the door for her. Kim got out and they clasped their hands together as they headed for the door that led them into her house.

They entered the house, walking hand in hand and Shego guided them to the living room. She came to a stop and Kim stopped as well. Everybody in the living room looked up at them and they all immediately noticed that they were holding hands. Shego noticed that they were getting some strange looks and she knew why. The fact that they were standing there hand in hand most definitely brought up some weird thoughts. She could only imagine what the situation looked like in their eyes.

"Mom, dad, Wego's, Hego, Mego." She said her voice trembling slightly. Kim squeezed her hand supportively just like she had done for her and she let out a deep breath. "I or we, meaning Kim and I have to tell you something."

"Shego, what's wrong honey?" Alicia asked concerned getting to her feet in the progress.

"There's nothing wrong mom, on the contrary everything is absolutely fine. Though I'm afraid it won't be fine for much longer." Shego said and Kim felt like she was stalling the moment a bit. She understood though, she knew that Shego was afraid for their judgement.

"What's going on?" Mego asked not wanting to wait any longer.

"Yeah sis just tell us what's up." Hego said urging her a bit.

"Now, now boys, calm down. Let her speak when she's ready for it." Her father interrupted and she silently thanked him. She looked at her family, going by them one at a time as she thought about the situation. Mego just groaned and walked off, having lost his patience.

"Where are you going?" Alicia asked immediately.

"The popcorn is ready." He muttered as he disappeared into the kitchen. Shego just rolled her eyes and decided that this was the right time to tell them. Before she had said a thing Mego came walking back in, holding a glass bowl filled with popcorn.

_Come on Shego, you can do it._She thought to herself as she closed her eyes tightly. Even Kim urged Shego to tell them by giving silent hints and by squeezing her hand a few times. She could feel how sweaty Shego's hand was and she couldn't blame her for being afraid. It remained quiet for a few seconds longer and Shego finally decided to tell them what was going on. With a nod she opened her eyes and looked at her family with a determined look.

"Kim and I are romantically involved." She blurted out in one breath. Her family became quiet; staring at the two and the only thing that could be heard was the shattering sound of the glass bowl as it connected with the ground.

* * *

_Well! Talk about ya opposite reactions! Ann was almost delighted and Shego's family just.. became quiet in shock.. Hmmm That really sucks.. Maybe it isn't so bad! Maybe they'll understand ^^ Though who knows that? I don't ..(really I don't) you don't... Nobody does! Argh annoying! Well You'll of course discover it in the next chapter!_

_But one thing.. YAY THEY'RE TOGETHER ! hooray! right.. sorry just had to do that.._

_Let's just.. find out what will happen in the next chapter!_

_PS. you were right.. I couldn't end it like that.. hahaha but we All knew THAT!_

**_WPJ_**


	24. New Start?

**Chapter 24 people!**

**Warning.. bit of M-rated action.. **

* * *

**Off Limits 24**

The Go family was quiet as they all stared at Shego and Kim. Shego's announcement had shocked them all and especially Mego. The bowl that was once filled with popcorn lay shattered on the floor along with the popcorn. Both Kim and Shego looked at the family, feeling highly uncomfortable underneath their shocked gazes. Even the Wego's, who weren't even interested in love or whatsoever, were shocked.

If it hadn't been for Kim Shego would've fled the house already. Though she stayed put, looking back at her family as she held on to Kim's hand. After a few minutes of agonizing silence Mego was the first to break the silence.

"I knew you would steal my girlfriend! I KNEW IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" He yelled and he launched himself at Shego. Said girl quickly let go of Kim's hand and immediately got tackled to the ground by Mego. That however didn't do much because she immediately flipped him over her head with her feet and into a wall. Kim watched in shock, her hands covering her mouth as she watched how they fought.

"It WASN'T my fault!" Shego yelled at him throwing a punch at his head. The punch connected with his jaw and he was once again sent flying across the room. He however didn't give up and he immediately got to his feet again.

"Yes it WAS!" He yelled in return and he unexpectedly kicked her in the stomach. This time it was her time to fly and she landed on the table in the living room. The tiny table immediately collapsed underneath her weight and she groaned in pain. _That fucking asshole! _She thought angrily as she climbed to her feet. She immediately focused on him and was about to attack him when their mother started screaming.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW! THE BOTH OF YOU!" She screamed loudly making everybody look at her in shock.

"I don't want you two to fight about this, that's ridiculous. Mego behave, you can think that Shego stole Kim away but she broke up with you, so technically she couldn't steal her from you. Shego calm down, we're just shocked about this sudden news." Alicia said firm. Both Shego and Mego calmed down but continued to glare at each other with venomous looks.

"She didn't steal Kim away from you but Shego dear, why did you go for her?" Alicia asked and Kim looked at her with a frown.

"You knew that there would be trouble, it's unfair to Mego and despite the fact that I like Kim a lot you made the wrong choice." She explained and now Shego was frowning as well.

"What so you mean to say is that I shouldn't be in a relationship with Kim? That you don't approve of it because she coincidentally dated my brother?" Shego asked in disbelief.

"It's not that I don't like Kim and I want you to be happy because you are in fact my only daughter. Though dating your brother's ex is something that we can't approve of." Alicia explained. Both Kim and Shego looked at her as if they were ready to protest.

"We being who?" Shego asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously in the process.

"We being your father and I and Mego isn't happy about it either." Shego's eyes shifted to the Wego's and Hego and they quickly looked away, avoiding her gaze.

"So everyone is against us and our relationship which we only started today?" Shego asked in general and a few of her family members had the nerve to nod in reply. Kim looked like she was ready to break down in tears all over again. Shego however looked like she was ready to kill someone and she was close to actually doing so. "Well it's good to know that my family doesn't care for me and my life." She said turning away from them.

"We do care!" Alicia said in a panicked voice.

"No, you don't and that makes it easier for me to leave this place." She said and she grabbed Kim's hand. "Let's go, we're not welcome here." Shego said and she started leading Kim to the door that led to the garage. She came to a stop when she suddenly realized something.

"I'll stop by for my stuff." She said giving her family members one last venomous gaze. She pulled Kim along, leading her into the garage and the Go family just stood in the living room, listening how Shego drove off in her car.

"Why did you do that?" Mitchel asked his wife.

"What was I supposed to do? It's not right that she's dating her brother's ex Mitchel!"

"That doesn't matter! You just chased our daughter away, made her hate us, chased Kim away as well and disapproved of her relationship just because Mego blames her for stealing his girlfriend! You told her that she makes the wrong decisions, indirectly you told her you want her to be happy without Kim, saying that you don't approve of Kim and you dragged me along in your disapproval. Was it really worth it? Couldn't you just accept it without chasing our only daughter away?" He asked in a disapproving tone and his wife just stared at him.

After Mitchel's short speech Alicia realized that she had actually made a mistake. Her sons just started at them and they couldn't believe their mother was just lectured by their father. Alicia took a seat, her head leaning on her hand as she looked blankly ahead. She came to the conclusion that Mitchel was right and that she had judged too soon. She sighed loudly and looked up in surprise when Mitchel placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, she'll come back and we'll make it up to her, okay?" He said and she just nodded in defeat.

Meanwhile on the road to Kim's house, Shego was trying to keep her anger under control. Kim on the other hand was sad and felt like she had just been completely rejected all over again. Shego gritted her teeth; her knuckles were completely white as she held onto the steering wheel. It took her all of her self-control not to burst out in her trademark green flames.

"Do you think your mother will let me stay at your place?" Shego asked.

"I.. uh think she won't mind if you stay at our house." Kim replied and she smiled faintly at Shego.

"Great cause I have no place to go at the moment, I'll search for a place as soon as possible."

"You don't have worry, there's no rush, my mother will understand." Kim reassured her. Shego let out a deep breath and she visibly calmed down. The rest of the drive to Kim's house was quiet and she pulled up in the driveway with her car.

"I'll tell my mom what's going on." Kim said and she got out of the car. Shego watched how she entered her house and just let out a sigh.

"I don't need my family." She muttered and she climbed out of her car. She locked it with a push of a button and made her way towards the front door. She was about to knock on it when it was pulled open, revealing Ann Possible.

"You poor dear!" She exclaimed and she pulled Shego into a hug. Shego, surprised by the action, hugged Ann back and just waited for her to release her. "You can stay here as long as you want, don't worry about that. Oh my god I can't believe your family would react in such a terrible way. Come in dear, are you hungry?" Ann asked breaking the embrace and escorting Shego into the house.

Kim just smiled widely as she watched how her mother treated Shego. Said girl was completely surprised by the show of affection and couldn't help but comply. Ann made some tea for her and they had a thorough talk about the whole situation. Kim remained quiet and just watched the scene with a certain fondness. The conversation came to an end and Ann told them that it was okay if they shared a bed.

James however didn't really like that idea but he couldn't protest when Ann said that neither of them could get pregnant. He stopped protesting and only told them that they had to keep things quiet. With that he went upstairs, claiming that he had to get some sleep. Kim and Shego had listened to his protests with bright red faces. Ann reassured them that they had nothing to worry about and that they could just do whatever they like.

After their somewhat embarrassing conversation they went upstairs and got ready for bed.

"I wish my mom could be that nice." Shego said as she changed into some clothes that Kim had given her.

"Yeah well she can be a bit scary sometimes so don't wish too much." Kim replied and they shared a good laugh. Their laughter eventually died out and they continued to get ready for bed.

Shego secretly looked at Kim as the girl changed into her nightclothes. She was actually a bit nervous; she had slept with Kim before but this time they were in a different situation. She wondered if something would happen or if it would be completely different. Kim caught Shego gazing at her and quickly turned away, turning a bright red.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to stare." Shego sputtered and she cursed inwardly_. Damn! I've never been like this! _She thought and she turned away so Kim could change properly.

"It's okay, I'm dressed now so you can look." She heard Kim say and she slowly turned around to face the red head. Kim was indeed dressed though what she was wearing was close to nothing. She was wearing a white tank top and red hot pants with yellow letters on them that spelled 'hot'. Shego swallowed hard as she looked at the girl, her eyes scanning every little detail. Kim couldn't help but smile as Shego stared at her though her face was still bright red. She made Shego look away by stepping closer to the older girl.

"Let's get some sleep, I have to go to school tomorrow." Kim whispered to her.

"No you don't." Ann's voice sounded suddenly. Kim and Shego bolted apart in shock, finding Ann in the opening of the door

"W-what?" Kim questioned.

"You don't have to go to school, you're taking an early vacation." She said and without another word she disappeared out of the room, closing the hatch behind her.

"Okay that was weird."

"Yeah but at least you don't have to go to school tomorrow." Shego said with a grin on her face.

"So it seems." Kim said calmly and she grabbed Shego's hand. "Let's have some fun." She said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. She pulled Shego's towards the bed and Shego went along quite willingly. Kim plopped down on her bed and literally pulled Shego on top of her.

"What do you have in mind?" Shego asked in a breathy whisper. Her tone sent shivers down Kim's spine and she immediately had the need to feel more of Shego. Her arms went around Shego, her hands settling down on Shego's lower back. They didn't stay there very long though because she immediately moved them down to Shego's ass.

"Well it's clear what you want." Shego said in a shaky voice and Kim just grinned up at her. Her grin got wiped away by Shego, who claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, her hand cupping Kim's cheek in the process. Kim moaned into the kiss and returned the kiss with equal passion without any hesitation. Shego moved her hand from Kim's cheek to her neck, trailing down and moving it along the side of Kim's breast. Her hand stopped on Kim's outer thigh and she carefully nudged her upper leg in between Kim's thighs. Her free hand immediately moved to the inside of Kim's thigh and stopped dangerously close to Kim's now burning center.

Kim pulled away, breathing in deeply and she gasped when Shego pushed up against her.

"More." She breathed and Shego obeyed. She brought her hand up against Kim's sex and cupped it hard through the layers of clothes.

"I've got to get you out of these clothes." Shego whispered and she pulled back. She reached for Kim's hot pants and pulled them down, taking her underwear along with it. She threw the garments aside without any thought and quickly focused on Kim's tank top. She lowered herself in between Kim's legs again and let her hands slip underneath the tank top. The fabric slipped upwards along with her hands, revealing Kim's upper body bit by bit.

"You're gorgeous." Shego whispered as she finally removed Kim's tank top. Said girl blushed furiously and tried her best not to cover herself up. Shego's eyes were a few shades darker and she looked at Kim with a lustful gaze, her eyes roaming over Kim's entire body.

"Are you sure you want this?" She asked suddenly. She realized that they had been together for not even a day and they were already at this stage.

"Of course." Kim whispered cutely. Shego grinned widely at her and dived in, capturing Kim's lips in another passionate kiss. Her hand trailed down again and she suppressed a shiver when she felt how wet Kim was.

"Are you a virgin?" Shego asked as she gently edged her fingers into Kim.

"Yes but don't worry, I can take it." Kim replied huskily and with a loud gulp Shego continued. Kim bit her lower lip, feeling Shego's fingers enter her. The penetration wasn't painful only slightly uncomfortable. Shego held her fingers still, giving Kim the time to adjust to the two fingers inside of her. Kim started writhing beneath her, making it clear she was ready for more.

Shego captured Kim's lips in a third kiss and set up a slow pace. Her fingers slowly started moving in and out of Kim, making sure she didn't hurt her.

Almost half of the night was spent on exploring each other and pushing each other to unknown limits. Once they were finally finished they collapsed onto the bed in a sweaty heap. They tangled their limbs together, got into a comfortable position and quickly fell asleep after their wild activities. It had been a first time for Kim and she was glad it had been with Shego.

Luckily their activities hadn't bother Kim's family, meaning that they wouldn't get any trouble the next day. Everybody slept peacefully that night and only Kim and Shego slept until deep into the after noon. The moment they finally woke up, they found themselves still wrapped around each other.

This time Shego was the first one to wake up, to both her and Kim's surprise. The moment she woke up next to Kim, in Kim's pink bed she immediately remembered the previous night. With a grin on her face she turned to her other side and looked at the still sleeping red head. She pushed herself up and hovered above her sleeping beauty. Not able to resist it any longer so dived in and kissed Kim softly on the lips. At first the red head didn't respond but Shego just kept on kissing her until she got a response.

It was all the response she wanted the moment Kim wrapped her arms around her neck. The soft innocent wake up kiss turned into a somewhat more passionate kiss the moment Kim started kissing back. Shego didn't complain because it was exactly the response she had been hoping for.

"Good morning." Shego whispered against Kim's lips and the red head grinned. She leaned up a bit and pecked her lightly on the lips.

"Good morning." She replied happily.

"I could soooooo get used to this." Shego said as she pulled Kim into her arms. The red head snuggled up against her and wrapped her arms around her in the process.

"Mmmm me too." She said dreamily. Their moment, however, got broken when the doorbell rang. Kim and Shego looked at each other, both sporting the same confused look.

"Who could that be?" Shego asked and Kim shrugged.

"Let's find out." She said as she wriggled out of Shego's embrace. Shego took her time, lacing her fingers together behind her head as she watched how a very naked Kim Possible searched for her clothes. When Kim noticed that Shego was staring at her she immediately turned a bright red. It was fascinating because Shego discovered that her blush was actually a full body blush.

"Get dressed!" Kim said playfully and she threw a shirt at Shego's head.

"Alright, alright keep your pants on." Shego said with a grin on her face. She got to her feet as well and dressed herself swiftly, giving Kim little time to look at her body. The red head pouted slightly and Shego noticed this. "Don't worry," She said walking up to Kim. "You can enjoy this," She emphasized 'this' by running her hands up and down her body. "Later." She whispered and she brushed her lips against Kim's. The red head shivered underneath her touch and she grinned, loving the control she had over the girl.

The doorbell rang repeatedly, snapping them out of their moment.

"We better get that." Kim said and Shego just followed her to the front door. Shego wrapped an arm around Kim's waist and they smiled at each other. Kim opened the door and their smiles immediately disappeared. Their mouths hung open and their eyes were wide as they stared at the person standing in front of them.

"Honey, we want you to come home."

* * *

_Well! THAT was chapter 24! and.. damn.. I don't have anything to ad.. except.. they did it.. and.. wtf is she doing at Kim's home?!_

_Oh well.. that's about it.. _

_The next chapter will be a bit later.. sorry for this.. but it's because Easter is coming up and I'm catholic and stuff so yeah.. Celebrating it with my family of course ^^_

_Thanks!_


	25. Blush

**Chapter 25 people and I must say.. it can be funny.. but I'm not making any promises XD**

**

* * *

**

**Off Limits 25**

Alicia stood at Kim's front door, begging for Shego to come home. All Shego and Kim did was stare at her in disbelief. She looked at Shego pleadingly and she knew that wasn't enough. She apologized about a 100 times and explained everything about 5 times. Though Shego remained unmoved and her pleas didn't do anything to her. She folded her arms in front of her chest and just looked at her mother with disinterest.

"You can say what you want but you treated me like dirt. You treated your only daughter as dirt and saying sorry just isn't going to cut it. On top of that you insulted my girlfriend as well and that just won't do." Shego said wrapping a protective arm around Kim.

"Is there something I can do?" Alicia asked sadly.

"Yeah there is." Shego said surprising both Kim and Alicia.

"What?" Kim and Alicia asked simultaneously. Shego looked down at the red head in her arms and smiled before she continued to glare at her mother.

"You can leave right now." Shego said calmly and Alicia's expression saddened visibly. "I need to think about all of this so it's best if you leave. You won't do yourself any good if you keep standing here. These things need time and quite frankly you didn't give me any time. Why are you here so soon anyway?" Shego asked.

"Because of your father." Alicia murmured.

"Dad?"

"Yes, he told me I made a mistake and actually gave me a lecture about the things I did wrong. Soon after you left I realized I had made a mistake and he pointed it out for me. Yes you're dating your brother's ex but chasing you away was a mistake. It's not worth it because you're my only daughter and we don't want to lose you." Alicia explained and Shego was silenced by this confession. Even Kim couldn't help but be quiet after hearing Alicia's confession. She really did care about Shego, that was clear but Shego didn't know what to do. She hadn't expected something like this to be so emotional.

"J-just.. l-let me think about it, okay? You really hurt me with your comments so I need time okay? Just leave for now." Shego managed to reply, thinking that was the best solution. She couldn't think straight at the moment, anger but also happiness overwhelmed her, all because of her mother.

"Okay just remember that we all love you, including Mego despite his anger." Alicia said and she walked back to her car. Shego and Kim looked how she drove off and they went back inside the moment she disappeared out of sight.

Shego slowly walked to the living room and took a seat on the couch. She leaned forward, burying her face in her hands. She felt the couch shift slightly underneath Kim's weight and knew that the red head was sitting extremely close to her.

"What are you going to do?" Kim asked in a gentle tone. She looked up at her and shrugged.

"I don't know, I was actually prepared to forget about my family. Though now that my mom showed up on your doorstep I'm having doubts." Shego replied simply and she buried her face in her hands again. She inhaled deeply feeling Kim's arms wrap around her waist.

"It'll be okay, you'll figure it out." She heard Kim's soft tone next to her ear. She smiled slightly without looking up, feeling Kim's breath on her ear. She leaned slightly into the red head and Kim immediately tightened her embrace around Shego.

"I know, I have you so I'll survive." She said even though she knew it sounded incredibly cliché.

"You know you can stay here as long as you want right?" Kim asked and Shego just nodded. "You can take all the time you need to think about it, there's no rush."

"Yeah, like you said, I'll figure it out." Shego replied as she looked up again. She stared blankly ahead thinking about the events of the last 24 hours. Her thoughts were broken when she felt Kim press up against her a bit tighter. She felt her face heat up and gulped as she looked down at the girl. Her arm was snugly pressed against Kim's breasts and the girl wasn't even aware of it. Shego could feel Kim's steady heartbeat against her arm and just stared at Kim.

"Should I help you forget about the whole situation?" Kim asked sweetly and Shego was stunned. She continued to stare at the girl in silence, unable to form any words or think straight.

"S-sure?" She said doubtfully and Kim almost squealed in delight, latching onto Shego tightly. She cupped Shego's face, placing her hands on her cheeks.

"I'm not going to force you, you know that right?" Kim asked sincerely and Shego smiled at her sincerity. At that moment she forgot everything, her vision focusing completely on Kim.

"It's okay princess." She said and before Kim could reply to that she kissed her. She kissed her as if her life depended on it, taking Kim's very breath away. Kim went along with the kiss, letting Shego sweep her off of her feet. She felt Shego, her lips, her body, the scent; everything seemed to overwhelm her. She knew Shego was tempting and addictive but only now did she discover that she was helplessly addicted to her.

The need to feel more, the need to be near her, to touch her, to breathe her increased. Their kiss continued their lips moving and their tongues touching. Hands roamed over bodies and soon it was unclear who was doing what, who's hands were touching where and what. All that they knew was that they needed each other at that very moment.

Regretfully they parted to breathe, leaning against each other. Their eyes locked the sound of them panting filling the living room. Their arousal had reached its peek and they knew what to do in a situation like that. Without taking their eyes off of each other they got to their feet. Kim grabbed Shego's hand and without a single word she led her up the stairs and to her room. Shego obediently followed Kim in silence, knowing what was going to happen.

After their first time that night they had both realized something. They needed each other more then everything and there was only one way to satisfy that need.

Kim led her up to her room and silently closed the door. Shego sat down on her bed and Kim turned to look at her.

"I need you." Was all Kim said and this confession made Shego grin. She walked up to the bed and pushed Shego down onto her back. She climbed on top of her, straddling her waist and locking her in place. She bent forward, pushing her upper body flush against Shego's upper body. Shego could feel Kim's breath on her neck as her lips traced the skin there. Her heart beat exhilarated and so did Kim's.

Hands, way smaller then her own, traced her toned body. Fingers, shorter then hers went through her black hair and traced the curves of her body. Fingers, hands, lips explored her body thoroughly, heightening her pleasure.

"Kimmie." Shego breathed, gripping the bundle of red hair that was positioned between her legs. Her back arched off of the mattress, her hands gripping Kim's hair, pulling her closer to her heated sex. Kim gave her the attention that she wanted, sweeping her tongue across Shego's clit, her fingers moving in and out of her. She curled her fingers, pushing them deeper and reaching for Shego's G-spot.

Said woman gasped loudly, moving in time with Kim's thrusts. The pace quickened and Shego got closer and closer to the edge of pure ecstasy. She felt herself go higher and higher, her eyelids squeezing shut tightly. Her fingers gripped Kim's hair harder, her knuckles turned white and her back arched off of the bed. Kim worked her fingers in and out of her, her lips still attached to her clit.

Then it hit her, her orgasm swept through her, wrecking her entire body as she screamed out in pleasure. Kim gladly licked all her juices away, lapping at her wet slit greedily. Once all the juices were licked away she crawled up Shego's body. She wrapped her arms around her sweaty panting lover and snuggled up against her.

"Did I do well?" Kim asked innocently and Shego just gulped for air.

"Y-yeah.. you did great." She replied in a breathy voice. She raised her shaking arm and draped it around Kim's shoulder. They lay together, wrapped in each other's arms.

"I'm tired." Kim said softly and Shego pulled back to look at her.

"Well that's because I made you come about 4 times." She said grinning widely and Kim blushed.

"I made you come! Aren't you tired?"

"I have more experience, I can go all day baby." Shego replied cocky. Kim gaped at her in disbelief before her gaze turned into a naughty one.

"What?" Shego questioned seeing Kim's expression change drastically. Kim just grinned at her, her tiredness fading immediately. Suddenly she dived on top of Shego, claiming Shego's lips in a rough kiss.

What the hell princess?!" Shego questioned when Kim broke the kiss.

"You said you can go all day right? Let's put that to the test." Kim said as she looked at Shego's body hungrily. Kim attacked Shego, pleasuring her over and over again. Though it didn't stay at that, Shego returned the favor double.

After hours of making love they collapsed onto the bed in a sweaty heap.

"Told you," Shego panted. "I could," She inhaled deeply. "Go all day." Kim nodded still not believing that she had indeed held on almost the entire day. Kim was beyond exhausted and Shego looked like she could still run a marathon.

"Let's get some sleep." Shego announced suddenly and she kissed the top of Kim's head.

"Great idea, I'm beat." Kim replied softly as she wrapped her naked body around Shego's naked body.

"I knew you would be tired but don't worry, being in a relationship with me will definitely hmm improve your stamina." Shego said thoughtfully and Kim just smacked her on the arm.

"What was that for?"

"You deserved it." Kim muttered. Despite Shego's comment Kim snuggled even closer against her. "Now be quiet so I can get some sleep." Shego did remain quiet and despite the fact that she wasn't really tired she fell asleep anyway. They slept together, their arms around each other's naked forms.

They slept through the rest of the day and even overslept for dinner. Ann came home and soon the other Possible family members came home as well. Ann made dinner without wondering where the girls were. Only when she called them and they didn't respond did she start to wonder where they were. So silently she walked up the stairs heading for Kim's bedroom. The hatch to the attic was pulled up so she reckoned they weren't home. Though she couldn't be 100% sure so she decided to take a look anyway.

She pulled the hatch open and the stairs came sliding down. Soundlessly she climbed the wobbly stairs and stopped at Kim's door.

Inside Kim's room both Kim and Shego were still asleep. Still asleep wearing nothing without anything covering them up.

Ann entered the room and came to an abrupt stop at the sight in front of her. She gasped loudly, quickly slapping her hands over her mouth but it was too late. Kim's eyes slowly opened and she looked around sleepily.

"What's going on?" She asked her voice thick with sleep.

"I didn't mean to intrude anything but dinner is ready." Ann said standing with her back towards the bed.

"What do you mean intrude?" Kim asked her sleep fading steadily. Shego woke up too, blinking sleepily as she looked around. Her arm tightened around Kim's waist and she let out a loud sigh.

"What's with all the noise?" She asked sleepily.

"Dinner is ready." Kim said softly.

"Yes but I don't want to intrude so carry on with whatever you're doing, I can see that the two of you are busy." Ann said in an embarrassed tone and she walked out of Kim's room.

"What was that all about?" Shego asked blinking the sleep away.

"I have no idea." Kim replied as she got up and she heard Shego snort loudly. "What?" She asked turning to look at Shego.

"Let's just say that your mom saw more then you wanted her to see." Shego snickered pointing at Kim's naked form. Kim hadn't even noticed that she had been naked until Shego mentioned it.

"OH MY GAWD!" She screamed loudly her face and entire body turning bright red. She quickly scrambled to her feet, almost falling face down in the process. Shego just laughed and laughed, tears forming in her eyes as Kim gathered her clothes. The red head quickly got dressed and just glared at her laughing lover.

"You know she saw you naked as well." Kim commented and Shego stopped laughing. Kim just smirked at her but that smirk quickly disappeared. Shego got to her feet and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"My body is made to look at pumpkin, I can't blame her for looking." Shego said running her hands up and down her body. Kim blushed brightly and Shego just grinned at her. After that little incident Shego got dressed as well.

Down stairs a blushing Ann joined her family at the dining table. The family didn't pay any attention to it and nobody asked why she was blushing. Kim's younger twin brothers quickly finished their dinner and excused themselves from the table. Ann and James finished eating dinner and Ann placed Kim and Shego's dinner in the kitchen.

She came walking out of the kitchen, heading straight for the living room where James was now reading the newspaper.

"Where are Kim and her girlfriend?" He asked and Ann blushed at that question.

"They'll be down in a few minutes they just needed to do a few things." She replied embarrassed. She had been right because a few minutes later they came down the stairs fully dressed. The moment Kim looked at her mother she blushed again and they both looked away quickly. Shego didn't mind and just took a seat next to Ann. She grinned at the woman and Ann blushed even more. It was clear that Kim inherited her mother's ability to blush brightly and quick.

"Dinner uhm is ready, it's in the kitchen." Ann said hesitantly.

"Thanks mom." Kim said in the same manner. James watched the strange interaction between the three women and just frowned. The moment Shego and Kim walked out of the living room he focused on Ann.

"What happened?" He asked noticing that something had definitely happened between the three of them. Ann looked around the room making sure Kim and Shego weren't around before she leaned forward, closing some distance between them.

"Let's just say that their relationship is progressing… quite fast." Was all she said and it didn't take a genius to understand what she meant.

* * *

_Yeah you totally don't have to be genius to figure that out.. damn she saw her daughter and her daughter's girlfriend naked XD Not something she wanted I think.. but anyway.. Shego's mom confessed she made a mistake!** YEAH! BECAUSE SHE REALLY DID!**only .. Shego is having doubts now.._

_damn.. why can't everything go simple and without doubts? Because that would be a lot more boring.. that's why.._

_and.. well.. it's clear Kim and Shego need each other.. They went at it all they! They're like rabbits!.. you've got to love rabbits XD_

_Oh well up to the next chapter!_


	26. Being Quiet

**Chapter 26 people!.. **

**

* * *

**

**Off Limits 26**

After dinner Shego and Kim quickly came to a conclusion. They realized it was almost bedtime but they weren't tired at all. Having slept all day really gave them energy so going back to sleep wasn't an option.

They sat in the living room, thinking in silence about what they could do. James, Kim's father had gone to bed but Ann was still downstairs. Her gaze switched between Kim and Shego, seeing that they were both in deep thought. She didn't know why it was so hard for them to think of something they could do. She had already thought of something though she didn't know if they would like it.

"Why don't the two of you go to a club?" She offered breaking through their thoughts. Kim and Shego looked up at Ann and then back at each other. Shego raised her eyebrows questioningly and Kim just shrugged.

"That would be a good idea." Shego said thoughtfully.

"Yeah but I don't know any clubs." Kim muttered.

"I do." Shego replied and Kim's face lit up.

"That's settled then!" Ann said and she got to her feet. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed, have a goodnight." She said walking out of the living room. Though she came to a stop in front of the stairs.

"Oh by the way, try to be quiet." She advised and disappeared up the stairs. Kim and Shego shared a look and they shrugged at the same time.

"Why didn't we think of going to a club?" Shego asked and Kim shrugged. They went up to Kim's room and changed into some clubbing clothes. Shego had to wear something Kim gave her but she didn't mind. Once they were finished changing into some suitable clubbing clothes they left in Shego's car.

Shego drove them to a club only she knew, in an area that was completely unfamiliar to Kim. She didn't mind though, as long as she had Shego with her everything was okay.

"We're here." Shego announced as she parked the car a few feet away from the club.

"I don't even know where here is." Kim replied.

"Don't worry, I'm with you." This made Kim smile brightly and they headed for the club. Shego took Kim's hand and led her to the bar for a drink. They stood there, looking at the enormous crowd of moving bodies and listened to the music. It was full of beat and it was quick, it was the perfect song to dance to.

"Hey Shego!" A feminine voice barely audible sounded. Both Kim and Shego looked up at the blonde who was coming straight towards them. She stopped in front of Shego, bouncing a little in excitement.

"Lindsey! How are you!?" Shego shouted at the blonde. Kim looked at the interaction between the two and narrowed her eyes the moment Lindsey got closer to Shego.

"I'm great! How's about a dance?" She asked back and Shego shook her head.

"Why not?" She asked. Shego looked at Kim and Lindsey followed her gaze. Slightly disappointed she nodded in understanding and trotted off with a briskly wave.

"Who was that?" Kim asked closing some of the distance between her and Shego.

"That was Lindsey, a girl I met at school." Shego replied taking a sip of her alcoholic beverage. Kim watched the happy blond bounce around in the crowd and couldn't help but be envious.

"Did uh.. the two of you.. well you know?" Kim asked jealousy clear in her voice. Shego snorted at that question and at the tone Kim was using.

"Don't worry pumpkin, we didn't do a thing." She said but Kim still wasn't convinced. Shego saw that the girl was insecure and with a smirk she placed her empty glass on the bar. She grabbed Kim's glass and placed it on the bar as well.

"Come on." She whispered into Kim's ear as she grabbed on to her hand, leading her to the dance floor. "I'm with you and only you." Shego murmured as she pulled Kim close to her. Kim blushed lightly and they started to dance to the rhythm of the song. Kim held on to Shego and looked around, seeing how people were dancing. One couple in particular seemed very, **very** intimate and she couldn't help but wonder if Shego would like to dance the same way.

Kim pulled back slightly and Shego looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." Kim replied pulling away from her completely. Shego looked puzzled and that didn't change when Kim turned her back towards her. She looked back over her shoulder, seeing that Shego was confused.

"Hold me." She said and with hesitation Shego stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Kim's waist. "Like this." Kim said taking Shego's hands and placing them on her thighs, just below her intimate parts. Shego immediately understood what Kim was trying to do and pressed herself completely against Kim's backside. She placed a bit more pressure on Kim's thighs, pulling the girl against her with ass.

"You mean like this?" Shego whispered into Kim's ear, her head resting on the red head's shoulder.

"Perfect." Kim whispered happily. They started moving to the music again, their bodies moving in sync. Shego held on to Kim and Kim placed her hands on Shego's hands. Soon they were working up a sweat, moving, almost grinding against each other to the beat. Shego teased Kim with feather light kisses, placing them on the skin she could reach with her lips. Kim enjoyed every minute of it, leaning back against Shego and closing her eyes in the process.

At one point Shego had the girl moaning in pleasure. Her hands massaged her thighs, going higher and higher without thinking about everybody else. Kim pressed up against Shego and almost accidentally brushed against Shego's intimate parts. Shego bit her lower lip, feeling the feather light touches against her clit.

"You're driving me crazy." She whispered into Kim's ear, nibbling on her earlobe. Kim couldn't form any words any more and just groaned lightly. Their dance became more intimate with every song that passed, even surpassing the couple Kim had been looking at. The world and everybody around them were long forgotten as they moved in sync.

They danced like this for what seemed ages, sweat covering their moving bodies. At one point they both realized where they were and how far they had gone. Their moves became less intimate and eventually they parted.

"How about a drink?" Shego asked looking at the blushing red head. Kim nodded eagerly and Shego led her to the bar. She ordered two drinks and handed Kim the one without alcohol. Dancing in a crowded room on the beat of fast music really made a person thirsty. That's what both Kim and Shego discovered after their intimate dance. They slowly drank their drinks, once again watching the people on the dance floor. Every now and then Kim would narrow her eyes, seeing Lindsey move around on the dance floor. Though the moment she disappeared out of sight a smile would appear on her face.

She couldn't help but be a bit insecure. She hadn't been in a relationship with Shego very long and Lindsey seemed to know Shego for years. Kim wished that she had known Shego for years but she didn't. In fact she knew Shego for only a month about now and that wasn't long enough for her. Though there was one thing she could say which Lindsey couldn't. She could proudly call Shego her girlfriend and she was happy with that. Snapping out of her thoughts she glanced sideways, looking at her beautiful girlfriend who was sipping her beverage.

Shego turned to look at Kim and with a blush Kim quickly looked away. This made Shego grin and she quickly finished her drink.

"Wanna dance again?" She asked her lips close to Kim's ear. She raised her hand, turning Kim's head and lightly captured her lips with her own. The kiss lingered for a few seconds and all too soon it came to a stop. The red head swallowed hard, unable to say a thing and just nodded in reply. Shego waited for Kim to finish her drink and once again led her to the dance floor. She pulled Kim close, placing one leg in between Kim's legs, her thigh almost pressing up against Kim's center. Her arms went around her and her hands ended on her lower back. Kim on the other hand wrapped her arms around Shego's neck, her fingers lacing together at the back.

The couple danced the entire night away, moving to the music and moving their bodies together. After dozens and dozens of songs and too many drinks they finally decided to go home. Their feet ached from dancing and Kim was yawning non-stop. Shego was glad that alcohol didn't really have an effect on her, or else she wouldn't be able to drive. She led Kim to the car and the red head plopped into the passenger seat with a loud yawn. Shego got in at the other side and quickly checked the time.

"Princess." She said softly and Kim looked up at her with tired eyes.

"What?"

"It's almost 6 in the morning." Shego announced and Kim's eyes bulged as she looked at the clock in the dashboard.

"No wonder I'm so tired." She muttered and a yawn followed swiftly. Shego chuckled as she looked at her tired girlfriend. She grabbed Kim's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Kim looked up at her and returned the gesture somewhat weaker.

"Let's get you home." Shego said starting the car.

"Please and thank you." Kim replied cutely and Shego drove them back to the Possible residence. Luckily for Kim, Shego was a fast driver so she was home in a matter of minutes. She even succeeded in staying awake during the ride. Shego helped her out of the car, holding on to her as she guided her to the front door. Kim fumbled a bit with her keys but eventually managed to open the door. She hadn't even had any alcohol and yet she seemed completely wasted.

If it hadn't been for Shego Kim wouldn't have made it up to her room. The older girl had scooped Kim up in her arms and carried her up the remaining stairs. She even helped undress her, redressing her again in her sleeping clothes. After she had helped Kim she changed into her own sleeping garments and settled down underneath the covers, next to her favorite red head.

"It was fun." She heard Kim whisper. She couldn't see the girl in the dark but she smiled in her direction anyway.

"Yeah it was." Shego replied happily. "What made you want to dance like we did?" She asked suddenly realizing it came out of nowhere.

"I saw a couple dancing like that when I looked over your shoulder. They looked so close… so intimate and I wanted the same." Kim murmured and she smiled when she felt Shego's arm drape across her stomach.

"Well you made me hot." Shego said and Kim didn't have to see her to know that she was grinning widely.

"I did?" Kim asked grinning as well.

"You were definitely pushing my buttons back there." Came as a reply and Shego pulled her arm back. She turned onto her back and laced her fingers together behind her head. If it were possible she would look up at the ceiling but she couldn't see it.

"You made me want you." Kim admitted her face turning bright red. She was glad it was dark, that way Shego couldn't see the bright blush on her face. Though you didn't have to be a genius to know that the girl was blushing.

"Looks like we were teasing each other a bit too much." Shego replied and Kim just remained quiet. She thought about how they had danced and how they had teased each other. Just thinking about it made her crazy and she couldn't help but want Shego. Without a single warning she rolled to her side and quickly pushed herself on top of said girl. She straddled her and didn't say word as she reached to the side. Shego felt that Kim shifted on top of her and blinked a few times when a nightlight came on. She looked up at the **almost** innocent looking girl and grinned again.

Their eyes met in the dull and weak light of Kim's nightlight. Words weren't needed; they both knew what the other wanted. _They wanted each other._ Without any other form of communication Kim dived in, capturing Shego's lips in a needy and passionate kiss.

They pressed up against each other, feeding of each other with needy touches and kisses. Kim's tiredness had completely faded as she pleasured the one girl she loved the most. With desperate moves, kisses and touches they pleasured each other. Sounds of pleasure, groans, moans, grunts and squeals filling the room. Sweat covering their bodies, the smell of their activities wafting around in the air. They continued for almost two hours, filling their needs as much as possible.

Little did they know that their sounds of pleasure didn't stay in Kim's room. If one would listen closely one could hear the moans and other sounds coming from upstairs. Around 7 o'clock in the morning Ann got up for work. Tiredly she rubbed her eyes but ceased that action when she thought that she had heard something. She listened a bit more intently and didn't hear a thing.

With a tired shrug she got out of bed and dressed herself. With a yawn she walked out of her room and came to an abrupt stop. She took a few steps back, her eyes wide in shock. She stood directly underneath the hatch that led to Kim's room.

"Oh.. Shegooo.." A muffled moan could be heard followed by a few other almost animal-like sounds.

"Oy vey." Ann said a bit too loud and she clasped her hands over her mouth. _I told them to be quiet and this is NOT quiet! _She thought and she quickly went downstairs, not wanting to hear what they were doing.

Up in Kim's room Shego had halted her ministrations, listening intently.

"Did you hear that?" She asked from between the panting red head's legs and Kim shook her head. Shego shrugged and quickly dived in between Kim's legs again. It was almost 8 o'clock when they finally fell asleep; unaware of the fact that almost everybody in the house had tagged along with their activities. Unaware of the fact that Kim's parents were going to have a very long talk with them.

* * *

_Wellllllll THAT was chapter 26.. sorry.. Like I said.. they're like rabbits.. but I assure you.. the next.. oh.. well... 4 chapters they won't have sex again XD _

_So... Ann told them to be quiet.. but that's difficult, isn't it? It seems that they're having trouble with staying quiet! Oh well there's nothing they can do about it now, cause James and Ann are going to have a thorough talk with them. DAMN, they're in trouble! Don't wanna mess with the 'rents! _

_And Kim was jealous.. haha.. yeah.. I liked that ^^ Though they sure CAN dance! Whoa!_

_third of all.. Ann said Oy vey.. XD I say that ALL THE TIME!_

_So... Up to the next chapter?_

_Absolutely.. ! Chapter 27! Coming up People!_


	27. Embarrassing Conversation

**Well here it is! Chapter 27 and the conversation that's destined to be embarrassing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Off Limits 27**

By the time Shego and Kim had fallen asleep it was already 8 o'clock. Almost every family member had heard them during their 'activities'. That meant that they were going to have a long talk with Kim's parents. Though that talk would come at the end of the day. They slept until the late afternoon and both James and Ann worked until suppertime. So the conversation with the happy active couple was postponed until the evening.

They woke up around half passed 4 in the afternoon, Kim being the one to wake up first. She was spooning Shego tightly and was quite content with that position. With a happy sigh she placed a few kisses on Shego's bare, warm shoulder, hoping that the woman would wake up. Kim heard a soft moan slip from Shego's lips and grinned.

"Good morning." She said against Shego's warm skin.

"Good afternoon you mean." Shego replied her eyes fixed on the small clock on Kim's nightstand.

"What time is it?" Kim asked.

"Half passed 4." Despite the fact that they were both awake they didn't make a move to get out of bed. They remained in their comfortable positions, spooning and being spooned.

"We should get up." Kim stated.

"Yeah…" Was all Shego said, as they remained motionless. Shego's phone disturbed their peace and she could already guess who was calling her. Groaning loudly she dragged herself out of bed and got her phone.

"What?" She said harsh.

"Is that how you speak to your mother?" Alicia's voice sounded.

"Yeah that's exactly how I talk to the woman who placed me out of house and almost banned me from the family." Shego replied cold and Kim just stared at her in shock. She wouldn't dream of talking like that to her mother. Though she understood why Shego spoke like that. Even though she didn't have the nerve she'd probably talk like that as well if placed in the same situation.

"Well that's very disappointing."

"I don't care, I just want to know why you're calling." Shego said impatient.

"Well I was going to ask if you want to come by the house today. Though if you keep talking like that it won't be necessary." Alicia explained.

"Well then I guess it won't be necessary."

"Then so be it, have a nice day Selene." Her mother replied distant and the line went dead. Shego stared at her phone, her eye twitched as she tried to control her temper.

With a sigh she flipped her phone closed and tossed it onto the heap of clothes. Her plasma ignited slightly, burning barely visible as she suppressed her emotions. Talking to her mother after **THE** incident really pissed her off. All she wanted to do was blow up and yell in anger.

Meanwhile her plasma became brighter, flaring slightly as its strength intensified. Shego didn't really notice that it was getting more intense by the second. All she could think about was her family and how unfair they had been towards her.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close and snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked back over her shoulder, seeing a very naked Kim leaning against her with her eyes closed.

"Calm down." Kim whispered kissing Shego's shoulder blade softly. They stood there fully undressed in the middle of Kim's room. Kim still held on to her lover and it actually calmed Shego down. Her plasma slowly died out and with a sigh she deflated, all her anger seeping away in an instant.

"I'm sorry." Shego muttered a bit bitter.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize." Kim said softly and she smiled when Shego placed her hands upon her own.

"She just pisses me off."

"I understand, she shouldn't have treated you the way she did." Shego sighed again and smiled, happy that Kim understood what she was going through.

"Now that we're awake AND out of bed, how's about a shower?" Kim offered cutely. Shego couldn't resist an offer like that and just let Kim guide her to the shower. She was glad that the Possible's had a large shower or else they couldn't have showered together. The few clothes she had with her were in the washing machine and would be clean at the end of their shower.

After the many hours of sex in the last few days they decided to keep it decent underneath the shower. Shego washed Kim and Kim washed Shego, using a coconut scented shower gel. Even though they decided to keep it decent Shego couldn't help but tease Kim a bit.

She wrapped her arms around her slippery, soapy girlfriend and pulled her close. Her wet body pushed up against Kim's soapy backside and the girl shivered in anticipation. Shego moved her hands across Kim's body, tracing her flat stomach, her toned thighs and brushing lightly over her breasts and erect nipples. Seeing Kim naked just triggered something in her mind and she just had to touch the girl. The sounds Kim was making made it even worse. The little gasps and moans had an effect on Shego, Kim didn't know about.

"You're making it really hard for me to resist you." Shego whispered into Kim's ear. Her tongue traced the lines of Kim's ear as the water rained down on them. Kim couldn't reply to that in any way so instead she just grabbed Shego's hands and placed them on her thighs. _She wants it._Was what Shego thought as she felt how her soapy girlfriend moved against her.

"Now, now princess, let's keep it decent. We're not rabbits, are we?" Shego questioned.

She pulled back washing away the soap on Kim's body, her hands tracing Kim's skin one last time.

"No we're not." Kim finally said as she regained her composure. Shego grinned at her knowing that it was hard for the both of them to resist something that tempting.

They quickly finished their shower, quickly being almost an hour later. They dried themselves and Shego got her clothes out of the washing machine the minute she was dry.

"They're not dry yet." Kim said as she looked at the clean but wet garments.

"Not for long." Shego said and she started drying her clothes with her plasma. She was careful not to heat it up too much; knowing it would burn her clothes in an instant. Kim just watched in wonder how Shego dried her own clothes.

"And then they were dry!" Shego announced happily showing her now dry clothes to Kim.

"You're better at drying then the dryer we have downstairs." She said in amazement and Shego snorted at that.

"Well doy, my plasma gets way warmer then the dryer. It just evaporates every single form of liquid fluid if used properly." Shego explained as she dressed herself. They left the bathroom and Kim got dressed as well. Almost 2 hours had passed since they had woken up and they were finally clean and dressed. After those 2 hours they finally went downstairs to eat some 'breakfast'.

Though that plan didn't really work well because Ann came home.

"Girls we need to talk to you in the living room." She said swiftly and she walked out of the kitchen. Kim and Shego stared at the opening of the door. Shego's food was dripping out of her mouth and Kim was busy pouring juice onto the kitchen table.

"Talk?" Kim questioned.

"We?" Shego asked swallowing what food was still in her mouth. They shared a look, blinking confused and decided to check it out. Kim and Shego left their 'breakfast' and went to the living room. What they saw there, made both of their jaws drop. Ann was sitting on the couch; next to her were Alicia and Mitchel. Kim's father, James was sitting in his comfortable chair. The four of them looked up at them and Ann motioned for them to sit down.

"Uh mom what's going on?" Kim asked as she took a seat. Cautiously Shego took a seat as well, staying close to Kim as she eyed her own parents.

"We need to talk to you, I already said that to you." Ann said.

"Y-yeah you said that but… about what?" Kim asked hesitantly. She scooted a bit closer to Shego and held on to the pale girl's hand.

"We need to talk to you regarding your relationship." Alicia said and Shego just glared at her dangerously. Alicia averted her gaze, looking passed Shego and at Kim. Quite frankly Kim was scared that they would try to pull them apart, Shego on the other hand was just pissed off.

"Don't worry honey, we're not going to pull you and Kim apart. We're just here because Ann informed us about the two of you and your uhm activities." Mitchel interrupted. Both Kim and Shego's eyebrows shot up at hearing the word activities.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you just called me a criminal. Though I know that's impossible so what 'activities' are you referring to?" Shego asked dry.

"Well Shego, dear, James and I discovered something about your relationship. We or rather I discovered that you're already at a certain stage of a relationship. It's one thing that the two of you are already at that stage. But being at that stage in a way that the entire house can tag along is another thing." Ann explained and the couple still didn't know what they were talking about.

"Could you just say it instead of trying to be subtle? Because being subtle is clearly not something you're good at, I still don't have a clue what you're talking about." Shego replied as polite as she could.

"Sex honey, she's talking about sex." Alicia said and James made a strangled noise. Everybody looked up at him and he just cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that." He said.

Kim blushed brightly and Shego just stared at the parents in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Absolutely, I remember telling you both to be quiet." Ann said referring to the other day.

"Oh so that's what that was about!" Kim suddenly announced and Shego looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyway, what about the sex?" Shego asked and James made another strangled noise.

"Could just please not say that word?" He asked polite and Shego grinned at him.

"Don't pay attention to him, all we wanted to say is that the two of you should take it slow." Ann explained.

"Slow?" Kim and Shego asked simultaneously.

"Yeah the two of you are quite… how can I say this properly?" Ann asked herself thoughtfully. "Audible." She said and now even Shego blushed brightly. "Sometimes I wonder if animals are mating up there. The sounds you two produce are just unbelievable; they're almost animal-like. I mean moaning, squealing and grunting I can live with that. Though the growls and the screams… "OKAY MOM! We get it!" Kim cut in a bit too late for her own comfort. Shego and Kim were blushing brightly as they looked at the parents across the room.

"So if we stay quiet there are no problems?" Shego questioned dry even though her green skin was bright red.

"Basically, though we were thinking about giving the two of you your own place to live." Mitchel said proudly.

"Our own place? Do you think we're old enough? I mean Kimmie only turns 18 this Saturday." Shego replied.

"I think age doesn't matter, you just have to have the brains for it." James explained and the other parents nodded in agreement.

"Okaaaaaaaay." Was all Shego said and Kim remained quiet. "Why are the two of you here anyway? It's not like Kim is **THAT **noisy, so you can't possibly hear her from our house." Shego announced and Kim stared at her in shock.

"Shego!" She squealed in embarrassment and she slapped her on the arm.

"Ouch, what?! You **ARE **loud!" Shego replied loudly.

"Look who's talking! Miss- Oh-my-god-Kim-harder!" Kim yelled at her. All the parents looked at them in amusement. All of them got reminded of how they had been at their ages. A smile crept onto their faces; even James smiled slightly as he watched them bicker.

"I **SO **didn't say that! You were the one moaning my name over and over again!" Shego shouted.

"That's not true!" Kim squealed, her face as red as her hair.

"Uhm Kimmie-cub, that technically _is_true, I heard it myself." Ann cut in. Kim looked mortified and Shego couldn't help but grin victoriously. "Though you're quite loud as well Shego." She added and Shego's grin disappeared in an instant. Both of the girls deflated, blushing brightly at the embarrassing scene they had provided them with.

"Now that's all cleared up, honey you still have to pick up your stuff." Alicia said hoping she could change the subject a bit.

"Huh? Oh right, yeah my stuff that's true." Shego replied silently thanking her mother for bringing that up. It was the first time in days that she didn't feel angry in the presence of her mother.

"Well I'm glad we had this talk. Remember girls, we're not telling you to stop having sex," James groaned and Ann glared at him. "Just be a bit more silent and seeing as you are girls we don't have to talk about protection or whatsoever." Ann explained.

"Thanks mom, thanks!" Kim replied in yet again an embarrassed tone.

"Oh and another thing about us being here," Alicia said suddenly, catching Shego's attention immediately. "We just wanted to tell you that… we hope that the two of you will be very happy together. You've got our support, you're our daughter and we'll love you no matter what." She explained and Mitchel nodded in agreement. This confession brought a smile to Shego's face and for the first time in days she hugged her parents, whispering a quiet 'thank you' to the both of them in the process.

"We'll go and look for a place for the two of you tomorrow. We're convinced that the two of you will manage perfectly." James said to the now even happier couple. Even though Kim and Shego got embarrassed beyond limits they were glad with the conversation. Shego and her parents made up and they got the news that they were allowed to live together. The embarrassing parts of the conversation were quickly forgotten of course. They focused on the good and less embarrassing parts of it.

After the thorough conversation Alicia and Mitchel left, telling Shego that they would stop by to drop off her belongings. Shego thanked them for the third time that day and told them goodbye.

Kim smiled at her as she closed the front door, seeing how happy she was.

"So everything is okay now?" She asked as Shego wrapped her arms around her waist. Shego smiled at her and leaned down, capturing her lips in a loving kiss, which Kim returned happily. Shego pulled back, wearing the same smile as before. Their eyes locked and Kim couldn't help but drown in those bright green eyes. Shego's smile turned into a grin, noticing Kim's dreamy look and said:

"Absolutely."

* * *

_Well.. wouldn't you just wish you could disappear during a conversation like THAT? I sure would XD haha thought there's a bright side!_

_Shego made up with her parents, they accept their relationship AND Kim and Shego are allowed to live together! So that's a big YAY for them! Though.. about the sex thing.. well yeah.. I **think **everybody would wish the floor would just open up and swallow them. =P But I can be wrong of course!_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter^^_

_Let's see how things will go in the next chapter, shall we?_

_Hi Ho Silver! Awaaaaaaaay!_


	28. Visitor from the past

**Sorry about the delay.. I'm depressed..sad..down.. whatever word you can use for being unhappy. So it took me a while to write this chapter.. it's not that interesting though.. I had to write something that could give me an opening to the next chapter.. **

**hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Off Limits 28**

"Well! What do you think of this apartment?" Ann asked as they walked around in an apartment located in Middleton.

"It's quite big and well it won't be a problem getting to work." Shego replied looking around the spacious interior.

"It's almost perfect." Kim announced and everybody looked at her with questioning looks.

"Almost?" James asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah almost, I can't get to school easily and it doesn't have a nice feel to it." Kim explained.

"What do you mean you can't get to school easily? I can bring you every morning, it's on my way to work any way." Shego replied dry.

"Okay but it still doesn't have a nice feel to it." Everybody groaned loudly. They didn't mind that she thought about the apartment that way. Though it was the seventh time that Kim turned an apartment down. Had it been the first apartment they wouldn't have mind but Kim was just tiring them out now.

"Princess, pumpkin, cupcake, you don't like any of the apartments we have seen. This is the largest apartment and we're going to take it. We're going to redecorate everything and we'll MAKE it feel nice. You got that?" Shego said clearly annoyed and exhausted. Kim only nodded in reply and sighs of relieve were heard throughout the entire apartment.

"Well that's settled then! We'll deal with the contract and everything and the two of you can move into your own little apartment." Ann said delightful. Kim's parents had indeed taken care of almost everything. They even managed to get some new furniture for Kim and Shego's new apartment. It was only yesterday that they were still living at the Possible residence and now they had their own apartment. The furniture matched both Shego's and Kim's taste, meaning that there weren't any discussion about it.

"You girls should be glad that we have the name Possible. Without that name it would've been impossible to move into this apartment within a day." James said proudly as he helped moving Kim and Shego's stuff.

"Thanks a lot Mr and Mrs. Possible, I really appreciate this and well you know Kim appreciates it as well." Shego replied and Ann and James smiled proudly.

"Well it was the least we could do for the happy couple!" Ann replied happily. Shego shivered slightly at her happiness, realising that she was like her own mother. They spent the rest of the day unpacking stuff and placing furniture in their apartment. The last item that was placed into the apartment was a large king sized bed. The instant it was placed a green cloth was spread across it. Kim glared at Shego who looked back innocently. Kim was holding a pink bedspread and had planned to cover the bed with it. That plan however, flew out of the window when Shego placed the green bedspread on it.

"Don't tell me we're going to get into a fight about this." Shego said cautiously.

Kim didn't reply to that but luckily for Shego they didn't get into a fight. As they settled into their apartment, their lives continued steadily. Shego went back to work and Kim went back to school. Every morning Shego would bring Kim to her school, drooling about the school uniform she was wearing. She always tried to persuade Kim into wearing it in the bedroom. The red head however always rejected that idea, much to Shego's dismay.

Their lives weren't the only lives that went on. Mego had forgiven Shego and even found himself a new girlfriend. Shego's other siblings hadn't changed a bit and her bond with her family grew stronger and stronger. Just when it seemed their lives were perfect something unexpected happened.

It was a sunny Saturday in June and Kim and Shego found themselves on a terrace at a café. They were having a drink and were enjoying the sun and it's warmth. They didn't say much but words weren't really needed at the moment. Their hands were clasped together and in their free hands they held their drinks.

"Kim?" A manly voice sounded suddenly. Both Kim and Shego looked up, squinting their eyes to see the source of the voice. The young man stepped out of the sun and underneath a parasol.

"It's me, Ron!" He said happily and Kim's jaw dropped. She looked at the young man she used to know as a small and skinny boy. He had filled out at all the right places and it was clear that he had grown a few inches. He had a small patch of blond hair on his chin and his once boyish hair was neatly combed.

"Ron! Oh my god! I haven't seen you in ages!" Kim said happily. She got to her feet and hugged the taller young man.

"Yeah it's been two years since you changed schools." He said returning the hug happily. They pulled back and Kim couldn't help but smile at her long lost best friend. Meanwhile Shego looked at the interaction with her arms folded in front of her chest. One of her eyebrows was up and her expression wasn't something you could call friendly. Kim looked back at Shego and her smile faded immediately.

"Ron, this is Shego." Kim said. Ron stuck out his hand and Shego unwillingly shook it.

"Hi Shego, how do you know Kim?" He asked. Shego was about to answer but Kim jumped in quickly.

"She's… my girlfriend." Kim said happily and Shego just smiled faintly.

"Your girlfriend? As in you're together?" He asked and they nodded simultaneously. "I didn't know you were gay." He said astounded.

"Yeah well I haven't been out of the closet for that long. I told my parents about 2 months ago and I told my other relatives during my 18th birthday." Kim admitted shyly.

"Oh your birthday! 18 already! Whoa congratulations KP!" Ron replied using her old nickname, which caused Shego to raise her eyebrow yet again. Kim merely smiled at him but didn't say anything. Instead she motioned for him to sit down and he did, to Shego's dismay.

Ron joined them and ordered a drink himself. He and Kim started talking and Shego just listened in silence. She watched the two intently and discovered something about them. Something she found out on her own by just looking at them. She realised there had been more then just friendship between the two. Without knowing it her expression saddened visibly and this drew Kim's attention.

"Shego?" She questioned and Shego looked at her distantly. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kim asked and she still didn't get a response from her lover. She quickly gave Ron an apologising look and he merely smiled at her. She completely focused on Shego, standing up from her seat and lowering herself in to Shego's lap.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked and Shego snapped out of her thoughts at the nickname.

"N-nothing I was just thinking, why?" She replied a bit hastily.

"Well you looked so sad and I was wondering if something was wrong." Kim replied and Shego shook her head. She was lying but she hoped that Kim would believe her. She didn't want to explain how she was feeling and why. She couldn't even explain it because what she was feeling was a completely new feeling for her. She had never experienced something like it but it made her worry a lot.

Kim seemed to believe her and she smiled at her lover. She leaned in, capturing Shego's dark lips in a small kiss. Shego eagerly returned the kiss, making sure she had Kim completely convinced.

"Good, you had me worried." Kim replied after she broke the kiss.

"Don't worry." Was all Shego said and she released Kim, allowing her to go back to her own seat. Kim took her seat again and continued to catch up with Ron. They spent the entire afternoon at the little café. Shego remained quiet and Ron and Kim shared their entire life stories. Their stories eventually came to an end and goodbyes were said by exchanging phone numbers. By the time they returned to their apartment it was already time for dinner.

Seeing as Kim couldn't really cook, Shego took the job of chef and made them an eatable meal.

"Well it's not a five-star meal but I think it's good enough for us." Shego said as she entered their dining room with two plates. Kim smiled happily and inhaled the scent of the food Shego had prepared.

"It smells like a five-star meal to me." She said and Shego placed their plates on the table.

"Enjoy." She said taking her own seat. Kim was the first one who started digging in and to say that she loved it was an understatement.

"Oh mii Gawd this, Shego, is absolutely delicious!" She announced as she happily munched her food away. Shego simply ate her food in a calm manner and smiled at the still child-like sides Kim had.

"I'm glad you like it, it's not bad." She said calmly and she continued eating. Kim had already finished everything on her plate and pouted slightly as she watched how Shego ate.

She looked down at her empty plate and up at Shego's still filled plate.

"What's up?" Shego asked seeing the girl pout slightly.

"It's gone!" She whined childishly. Shego couldn't help but grin about this and offered her plate to the girl. With big watery eyes Kim accepted the food and started munching it as if her life depended on it.

The feeling Shego had felt that afternoon was completely gone. Now she felt happy as she watched her red headed girlfriend. She wished she could always feel like that but she knew it was impossible.

"I'm done." Kim announced breaking through Shego's thoughts. Shego looked at the plate and was surprised to see that it was completely empty. Kim had scraped every last bit of food off of the plate. It almost looked like it had never been used at all.

"Did you lick the plate or something like that?" Shego asked in an amused tone and wasn't surprised when Kim nodded. With a grin she gathered the plates and got up to bring them to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked getting to her feet as well.

"Uhm.. to the kitchen. To wash the dishes and put them where they belong?" Shego offered as she walked away. Kim watched how Shego disappeared into the kitchen and it took her less then 2 seconds to follow her. She peered over Shego's shoulder and watched how she washed the dishes. It wasn't interesting to see how dishes got cleaned but Shego was interesting to her.

"Wanna help?" Shego asked.

"Yeah!" Kim said and Shego stepped aside. Kim got a plate and started scrubbing it furiously.

"No, no no you're gonna scrub a hole into the plate if you do it like that," Shego said getting behind Kim and putting her own hands over Kim's. "Like this." She said and she guided Kim's hands with her own, washing the plate slowly. Shego pressed up against Kim, her front pressing against Kim's backside. It was driving the red head crazy and to be honest she couldn't focus on the dishes at all. She stopped her movements and Shego stopped as well.

"Something wrong?" Shego asked letting go of Kim's hands. Kim turned around in between Shego's arms and looked up at her. Shego placed her hands on the edge of the sink, trapping Kim between her body and the kitchen sink. Without a single sound or word they closed the remaining distance between them. Their lips crashed together and Kim's hands shot up, tangling in Shego's dark hair. Shego pushed up against Kim, grinding her own body against Kim's smaller one. Kim let out a groan, the sound being muffled by Shego's lips. They drowned in each other as they kissed, as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Their hands roamed, lips moved, tongues touched and bodies were grinding against each other. Shego eventually pulled back with a loud gasp, breathing hard and Kim was doing the same. Their eyes locked and the moment they had regained their breaths they resumed their heated kiss. Their passionate embrace continued and they never managed to get out of the kitchen. To their regret they didn't get very far on any base. The moment Shego started fumbling with Kim's clothes and the button on her jeans a phone started ringing. At first they didn't notice it and Shego did manage to unbutton Kim's jeans. She however broke their kiss, halting every ministration as she listened intently. She heard her phone going off and looked up at Shego.

"Sorry, gotta get that." She said placing a chaste kiss on Shego's lips. She quickly escaped out of Shego's embrace and ran out of the kitchen. Shego let out a loud sigh and she let her head hang down, staring at the tiles beneath her.

Kim was in the bedroom and had answered her phone.

"I don't know if I can make it now." She said to the person on the other side. "It's quite late and I don't think Shego will appreciate it."

"Oh come on, I won't steal you or anything. You know you can leave whenever you want." The person replied and Kim thought about the situation.

"Okay I'll be there in 30 minutes." She said.

"Great see you there!"

"Yeah, bye!" Kim replied and she disconnected the line. She got her keys, some money and tucked them into her pocket just like her phone.

"Are you going somewhere?" Shego asked standing in the opening of the door. Kim looked up at her and just smiled.

"Yeah but I won't be out very long. I got to take care of something, no need to worry." She said as she skipped towards the opening of the door. She came to a stop in front of Shego and captured her lips in another kiss. This kiss was short and sweet, completely the opposite of the ones they had shared in the kitchen.

"I'll be home before you know it." She said passing Shego and walking to the front door. "Don't wait up." And with a wink and a small wave she was gone. Shego sighed again and went back to the kitchen. She finished washing the dishes and despite the fact that Kim said she shouldn't wait for her, she did. She took a seat on the couch and turned the TV on, hoping it would entertain her and let time go faster.

In the beginning time seemed to go faster but it started slowing down. The longer Kim was gone the slower time passed by. It seemed as if Shego sat there for ages when it was in fact 3 hours now. Kim told her she wouldn't be long but Shego's definition of not long was an hour to the max. Kim's definition was clearly different, all though Shego didn't blame it on that. She was sure something was holding Kim up and that it had nothing to do with definitions. She wanted to believe it had something to do with that. She waited and waited; eventually she almost fell asleep on the couch.

"What's taking her so long?" She asked herself quietly. With a sigh she removed herself from the couch, made herself some coffee and settled down in a chair in the corner of the living room. She decided to wait for Kim as long as needed, prepared to wait hours and hours.

The moment Kim came home many hours had passed. It was already passed midnight and the apartment was dark and quiet. Though Shego was still awake, sitting in the chair in the corner. She watched Kim in silence, looking how she moved around as quiet as possible. Kim hadn't told Shego what she was going to do but Shego already knew what she had been up to. It hurt her to think like that about her princess but she couldn't deny it.

"How was your evening with Ron?" She asked coldly, switching the light on and startling Kim.

* * *

_Whoa! They have their own apartment.. that's wicked^^ Kim's parents totally rule! They're too kind, aren't they? And Mego! He got a new girlfriend! (I'll reveal more about her in later chapters of course)_

_And now.. well.. Ron.. yeah.. got.. I hate that guy.. What does Shego feel? Jealousy? Sorrow? Lonely? You tell me! ;) That stupid buffoon.. he's already ruining things! Kim totally went on a date with him or something like that! Did she? Who knows.. guess you'll find that out in the next chapter.. _

_Don't like how this is going? Me neither.. Let's hope it'll turn out okay!_

_Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for being so patient!_

_Up to Chapter 29!_


	29. Seperate Ways

**IMPORTANT!! READ THIS!!: **

**You're going to hate me for this chapter.. I know you will.. so SORRY!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Off Limits 29**

Kim stared at Shego in complete silence, afraid to move an inch. She looked like a deer caught in headlights at the moment. Shego just waited patiently for her to answer the question. It wasn't a hard question and she expected a simple and quick answer. When that however, didn't come, she started suspecting the worst.

"You used to date him didn't you?" Shego asked and all Kim could do was nod. Shego pressed her lips tightly together, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Well did you have fun with the guy?" Shego asked again.

"Y-yeah… i-it w-was fun, we had a drink and talked a bit uhm about our past." Kim replied a bit hesitantly. Being who she was, Shego didn't believe Kim. Though she didn't reveal it, she simply smiled and got to her feet. She pulled Kim into a hug and the red head hugged her back eagerly.

"I'm glad you had fun." Shego whispered hiding her feelings completely. They didn't speak about Kim's evening any further. Shego guided her to the bedroom, claiming that she had to catch up with the girl but not in a verbal way. Kim merely blushed and let Shego drag her to the bedroom without complaining. They spent what was left of the night on catching up on their 'oh so' noisy activities.

Tiredly they collapsed onto the bed, panting and covered in sweat. They shared a small sweet kiss and quickly after that they both fell asleep. They were wrapped around each other, sleeping peacefully.

The remains of the night passed by and the morning came quickly.

With a loud and tired groan Shego turned to her side. The sun teased her with its rays and she tiredly flopped her arm across the bed. At first she didn't notice anything strange. That however, changed when her brain registered that her arm was lying on the mattress. Sleepily she raised her head, her eyes opening slowly. She noticed that the bed was empty apart from herself. She looked around the room and nobody was there.

"What the hell?" She muttered to herself. She dragged herself out of bed and strolled through the apartment. "Kim?" She called walking into the kitchen. It remained quiet and it was clear to Shego that Kim wasn't home. One didn't need a genius to figure out where the red head was. She could immediately think of a reason why her princess wasn't home.

With a loud and sad sigh she plopped herself down onto the couch. She refused to accept that Kim would do anything to hurt her. She couldn't accept it, so she went with hoping that it wasn't what she was thinking. She told herself that she might be jumping to conclusions to quickly. Though that didn't take away the lonely and sad feeling she had at the moment.

_Meanwhile somewhere in Middleton once again on a terrace of a café…_

Kim Possible was laughing, she was laughing loudly. She wiped her tears of laughter away and her gaze settled on the person in front of her. Ron was grinning widely as he looked at the red head. He had just told her about how he had lost his virginity. To Kim it was a hilarious story and he could see the humor in it as well.

"Really if my pants hadn't dropped again it wouldn't have happened!" He exclaimed and Kim giggled a bit. They talked a bit more and every now and then they took a sip of their drinks.

All in all they were having fun and because of that they didn't notice they were getting closer. Not emotionally but their faces and bodies were slowly scooting towards each other. It seemed like the distance between their chairs was shrinking.

"I'm so happy we get to talk again." Ron said happily.

"Yeah, me too." Kim replied in the same happy way.

"I really thought that I wasn't going to see you again. After the break-up and you changing schools. I thought we were done for." He said a bit sad.

"No we'll stay best friends no matter what! So do you have a girlfriend now?" Kim asked changing the subject drastically. Ron smiled faintly, leaning in closer and closer.

"Uhm no, I don't." He said and Kim could feel his breath on her lips.

"That's a uh pity." She whispered her eyes darting towards his lips.

"Yeah, yeah it is." He replied softly and with that the distance closed between them. His lips gently captured hers and she kissed back softly. The kiss didn't last very long, to Ron's disappointment.

"Kim?" A voice oh so familiar to her wafted through the air. She pulled back quickly, breaking the kiss and looking up at the source of the voice.

"M-Mego!" She stuttered slightly and her eyes switched to the girl next to him. "And your girlfriend I presume?" She questioned and the girl nodded. Kim eyed the girl, her hair was blond and her eyes were ice blue. She waved at Kim, her eyes shining friendliness.

"Yeah this is Sophie, Sophie this is Kim." He said introducing her.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" She said happily and she shook Kim's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Kim replied. "Uh this is Ron." She said motioning towards the blond young man. He grinned a bit and waved a bit awkward at them.

"Did you uh break-up with Shego or something like that?" Mego couldn't help but ask. The moment Kim heard Shego's name she froze. She stared at Mego in shock and didn't dare to say a thing.

"I… I… no…" She said shameful and Mego just looked at her in disbelief.

"Y-you're still together with Shego and you're kissing this… this Buffoon!?" He shouted and Kim inched back a bit.

"Who are you calling buffoon?!" Ron asked angrily as he got to his feet. Mego just glared at Kim before he focused on Ron, the same venomous gaze still visible in his eyes.

"You! Now sit the fuck down or else I'll do things you won't like! You fucking cheated on my sister for this pathetic excuse of a man?! I can't believe you! It'll kill her if she finds out and believe me, she will." Mego said to Kim feeling his anger rise steadily. Ron had taken his seat again and both he and Kim didn't dare to look at Mego. During all the months Kim had dated him she had never seen him this angry. To be honest it actually scared her a lot.

"Kim are you listening to me?!" He demanded.

"Yes! Yes I'm listening to you and YES I made a mistake! I didn't plan for this to happen! Kim shouted back.

"She deserves better then this and you know it. You can't expect to get away with that pathetic excuse." Mego said cold.

"I love Shego with all of my heart." Kim said tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. Ron looked at her with a sad expression, feeling his heart break all over again. He knew he had been wrong but he couldn't deny the fact that he loved Kim.

"Well clearly loving her with all of your heart isn't enough. Your heart must be very tiny then." He said and without another word he walked away. Sophie was stunned and with a quick goodbye she followed her boyfriend. Kim looked after the couple and she could no longer hide her tears.

"H-hey… I'm sorry, it was stupid for me to kiss you." Ron offered.

"Yeah it was." Kim said through tears and she ran off.

"Kim!" Ron shouted as she ran away. She didn't stop and continued running, disappearing around the corner. With a loud sigh Ron plopped into his chair and buried his face in his hands. "Damn." He muttered.

Kim ran and ran, she didn't know where she was going but she didn't stop running. Tears ran freely down her cheeks, escaping her reddened eyes.

Mego had stopped by Shego and told her the news. Shego had already suspected something but refused to accept it. Though now that Mego had told her what he had seen she couldn't deny it anymore.

"I'm going to kill that buffoon." She had said angrily but Mego calmed her down. He told her she shouldn't kill him and just dump Kim. She didn't like the idea of breaking up and dismissed that immediately.

After a long conversation about what was best Mego left again. He left Shego alone so she could think about the situation. Right then and there she decided to wait for Kim to come home. She had to know if Mego was telling the truth, even though she doubted it that he was lying.

Kim stayed away for many hours, crying her eyes out. It was already evening when she finally had enough courage to return to the apartment. With shaking hands she reached for her keys and unlocked the door. She didn't know what was going to happen and that made her even more scared. With a loud gulp she opened the door and stepped inside. She was surprised to see that Shego was simply watching TV. Shego looked up at her, smiled faintly and continued watching her program. _Maybe she doesn't know it yet._ Kim thought.

She closed the door behind her and cautiously sat down on the couch next to Shego.

"What are you watching?" Kim asked and Shego immediately turned the TV off.

"Nothing at all, where were you?" She asked persistently.

"O-out." Kim stuttered. Shego sighed and turned away from the TV. She focused completely on Kim and still couldn't believe that the cute red head would do something like that.

"Out." Shego repeated firm and Kim nodded. "Did you have fun?" She asked and Kim nodded again. Shego's eyes narrowed slightly as she observed the seemingly nervous red head.

"I was out with Monique." Kim lied. "Don't! Lie to me." Shego snapped at her and Kim inched back.

"I know where you were and who you were with. I know what you did and I still can't believe it. At first I thought I wouldn't mind and that I could get over it but I can't. You're lying to me and I can't have that." Shego said through clenched teeth.

"I-I'm so sorry.. please.. let me.. "Explain?" Shego offered and Kim nodded. "There's nothing to explain. You kissed that buffoon; you kissed him while I was waiting for you to come home. You cheated on me despite the fact that I love you as much as I can. You want to know what's even worse?" Shego asked and Kim remained quiet and completely motionless.

"I knew what was going on and I didn't stop it. I thought I could trust you enough but you proved me wrong. I can't trust you. What did I do to deserve this **AGAIN**?!" She shouted as she got to her feet.

"I didn't plan for it to happen." Kim said in fear.

"You didn't **PLAN** for it to happen?!" Shego shouted angrily, her plasma flaring to life. "Was I wrong to love you?! Did I not love you enough?! Wasn't I sweet enough?! Didn't I give you enough!? What made you cheat on me with that buffoon?! What?! Tell me what DID I DO WRONG?!" Shego demanded but Kim couldn't answer. She looked at Shego in fear, afraid that she might blow up and hurt her or something. She remained quiet and she could feel Shego's gaze burn on her skin.

"I….I'm sorry." Was all Kim muttered and Shego's plasma died out.

"You're sorry? That doesn't take away the fact that you stomped on my trust and my heart. This is the reason why I never open up to people. They always end up hurting you without a warning." Shego said bitter.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Kim replied softly. Shego pinched her nose bridge as she thought about the situation. Her eyes were closed and Kim just waited patiently for her answer.

"Yeah but you ended up hurting me the most." Shego muttered as she opened her eyes and she sighed when she saw Kim's tears.

"The way I see it we only have one option." Shego said anger still clear in her voice.

Kim looked up at her with a hopeful look but that was misplaced.

"I can't stay with you, you clearly like Ron," Shego said forcing his name out. "If I leave you then you can be with him and I can go on with my life."

"Y-you… mean i-it's over?! Just like that?!" Kim asked in disbelief and Shego simply nodded.

"It was fun for as long it lasted but I can't be with you anymore." Shego said and she walked to the bedroom. She grabbed a big bag and started packing her clothes and other belongings.

Kim came running into the bedroom and threw her arms around Shego's waist.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered as she buried her face into Shego's back.

"I'm leaving because you cheated on me, you get that? That means that you should've thought about that before you kissed him but you didn't." Shego replied and she continued to pack her belongings. Kim clung to her in a desperate manner but that didn't stop Shego from packing her stuff. Kim cried and cried, hanging on to Shego, who in return just scolded the younger girl.

Shego managed to pack all of her stuff and dragged Kim along to the front door. She came to a stop and opened the door.

"It's over." She said looking down at the crying red head. "It hurts me to say it but it's over. So just let go and go back to your buffoon." Kim let go of Shego and dropped to the ground. With a sigh Shego placed her bag on the ground and turned to look at the red head. She kneeled down and helped the girl up.

"I loved you, I still love you that doesn't change just like that. You really got under my skin and that was a stupid mistake." She said and she kissed Kim one last time. She felt the red head's tears touch her cheeks, her lips tasted salty as she kissed them.

"I'll never make that mistake again." Shego said after breaking their kiss and with that she was gone. The door closed behind her with a soft click and Kim sagged to the ground the instant Shego was gone.

She continued to cry and ended up calling Ron. The young man immediately stopped by and he comforted her like he used to do years ago. He had his arms wrapped around her and she cried until his shirt was soaked with her tears. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her; feeling like it was his fault that she was crying. He stroked her fiery red hair and said:

"It's over Kim, it's over."

* * *

***Covers his head to avoid getting hit against the head by angry readers*** _SORRY! I'M SOOOO SORRY! I had to do this! _

_Let's face it.. Kim is just a bitch and Ron is a freaking A-hole and a buffoon! Like OMG they broke up! Shego dumped Kim! well good for her because Kim cheated on her... she doesn't deserve that.._

_And what the hell?! WAY TO GO MEGO! New Girlfriend and he totally stood up for Shego... LOVE IT! _

_oh well... I'm an A-hole for doing this to you all but.. you know me.. I like happy endings and cliché things XD_

_So don't worry because the word complete won't come up after this chapter. I'm not done.. so.. Stop throwing stones and tomatoes at me ! Thank you!_

_Up to the next chapter, Nee?_


	30. Second chance?

**Chapter 30! It's going fast! **

**By the way.. You're still not going to be happy with me.. XD**

* * *

**Off Limits 30**

2 days had passed since Shego broke up with Kim and she wasn't taking it as good as she thought she would. To be honest she was a wreck, maybe even more than Kim was. She didn't know that but she figured it was possible. She was the one who broke up with Kim; she was the one who got cheated on for the second time in her life. Throw that together and you'd think that she was leading an even more miserable life than Kim was.

That however wasn't quite the truth. After Shego had left her she had called Ron. The young man was good enough to comfort her but told her he couldn't stay with her. He said he was afraid that Shego would come after him and with good reasons. Kim understood and eventually he left, leaving her all alone in the suddenly oversized apartment. She lived there on her own for 2 days now. Shego had gone back to her parents and had completely settled into her old bedroom.

Kim refused to go home and refused to tell her parents what was going on. Her parents didn't know about the break up. They didn't even know that Kim was living alone now. The red head kept it quiet, thinking it was only her burden to bare but Shego shared that burden with her.

Shego's family knew about the break up and knew what Kim had done. Though more than that wasn't revealed to the family. Shego didn't want their pity and stayed as strong as possible in their presence.

Without Kim days seemed to crawl by so slowly, she thought time might stop.

Without Shego days seemed to get more miserable and she started feeling even worse. Kim felt like killing herself and quite frankly she was close to doing so. She swore to herself that she'd never cheat on anyone again. Though she still had her hope of getting back together with Shego.

One day the depression got to her and she cut her wrist too deep. She managed to call the alarm number and an ambulance picked her up. She ended up in the hospital and she had been lucky they had managed to save her. By the time they had arrived at her apartment she had already lost a lot of blood. The blood loss had caused her to faint and she hadn't thought she'd be sitting up right in a bed right now.

Her family was on her way, they had called her mother and she was the first one to stop by.

"What did you do to yourself?!" Ann almost shrieked as she entered the room in a panicked state.

"I cut myself." Kim replied quietly.

"Is that a habit or something?!" Ann asked in the same panicked way.

"N-no! I was just.. so depressed, I didn't know what to do." Kim admitted honestly. Ann sighed deeply and she took a seat on the edge of Kim's bed. She took Kim's hand in her own and turned it around to look at the cut. The cut was clean and it was already healing. She looked back up at her daughter and saw the look in Kim's eyes.

"What happened that made you do this?" She asked gently.

"Shego.. broke up with me." Kim said sadly.

"Why?" Ann asked. "Did she find someone else? Didn't she like you anymore?" And Kim just shook her head at that.

"No… it wasn't her fault, it was my fault. I cheated on her, I bumped into Ron and we started talking and we ended up kissing. Shego's brother caught us and he told her. I went home and she yelled but suddenly she stopped. It seemed like she had shut down and she simply left me. I think she didn't want to dwell on it for too long, so she left immediately. I've been on my own for 3 days now." Kim told her and Ann couldn't help but stare at her daughter in shock.

"Why didn't you tell us that?! You could've called and you could've come back home!" Ann said to her and Kim inched back a bit.

"I know but.. I didn't think about it." She said honestly and Ann sighed again. That moment the door to Kim's room went open and they both looked up at the rest of the Possible family.

"Can we come in?" James asked and they both nodded. Tim and Jim ran into the room and James followed slowly after closing the door again.

"How are you doing?" James asked his daughter.

"All better now." Kim said simply and James looked at his wife.

"She's better, she lost a lot of blood but she's alright." Ann said and he gave a nod.

"What did you," "Do to yourself?" Jim and Tim asked standing next to Kim's bed. Kim looked down at her hands, afraid and ashamed to answer that question.

"She cut herself because she was depressed." Ann said for her and Kim showed them the cut in her wrist. The boys stared at the red long cut in fascination and James just shook his head in disapproval.

"I'm sorry dad, I'm really sorry." Kim said in a pleading tone. He didn't say a thing and Ann just told him the entire story. He told Kim it wasn't a good reason to hurt herself but it had happened and they couldn't turn back time. The Possible family stayed a little while longer and Ann was the first one to leave. She was still on her shift and she had to attend other patients as well.

Kim's dad eventually left as well, taking Tim and Jim with him. Her little brothers gave her a hug and they left with another wave goodbye. Kim was yet again alone and she silently stared at her damaged wrist. She remembered the moment she got the small razorblade. She remembered how it shone as she held it. The next thing she remembered was seeing her blood pouring out of her. She had never thought that a small cut could cause so much trouble.

She closed her eyes and pushed the memories away. She silently scolded herself for doing something so stupid and was determined to rectify her life from now on. The first thing she had to do was get out of the hospital. Second she planned on moving back into her parents home. Third she planned on having a talk with Ron no matter what. Fourth but not least, she was determined to have a talk with Shego as well. Though she didn't expect to get more than Shego's forgiveness but that's a good start.

After 2 days in the hospital Kim was finally allowed to leave. She immediately went back to her apartment and the first thing she did was pack her stuff. She packed all her belongings and placed the bag at the front door. She couldn't just leave like that, she felt like she had to stay a little while longer. She walked around the apartment, her hand tracing the walls. She and Shego hadn't lived there very long but she still had plenty of memories. She smiled faintly as she walked into the kitchen.

She pictured Shego, standing at the stove and making an almost 5 star meal. She went to the bedroom and remembered the days they had slept there and what they had done in that room. A faint blush spread across her cheeks at those memories. Last but not least she plopped down on the comfortable black couch in the living room. She pictured the evenings they had spent on that couch. Cuddling, kissing and watching movies together.

"Maybe it's time to let go and move on." She said to herself as she looked around the somewhat empty apartment. She told herself that but it was easier said then done. She left the apartment with mixed feelings and headed back home. Her family welcomed her back home and she couldn't help but smile at them. Somewhere it felt good to be home but she still felt like something was missing.

She went up to the attic and there she settled into her old bedroom. Even in her old bedroom she got reminded of her time with Shego.

"Those were the days but I went and ruined it." She muttered to herself and she let herself fall onto her bed.

_Meanwhile at the house of the family Go…_

Shego was stressed out. No, she was way beyond stressed out even though she told herself not to stress. She had heard about Kim's incident and all she could do was worry about the girl.

"She cheated on you, stop worrying." Shego told herself over and over again. Though that mantra didn't stop her from worrying. She knew that Kim was alright but she felt guilty. She felt like it was all her fault that Kim had cut her wrist. Somewhere it had been her fault but it wasn't her fault that Kim decided to do something stupid as cutting her wrist.

The fact that they weren't together anymore didn't mean that their feelings had disappeared. Shego knew that she still liked Kim, much to her dismay. Though she knew for sure that Kim still liked her as well. All she had to do was find the source of their break up. There was only one solution; she had to bash….

"The buffoon." She said through gritted teeth. She knew exactly where she could find him. Kim had told her about the time that she used to hang out with him. There was one place that always came up and that was Bueno Nacho.

She didn't waste any time and headed straight for her goal. She took off in her car without a single word and headed for the only Bueno Nacho she knew.

"I hate that place, they don't serve food they serve garbage." She muttered to herself and she took a sharp turn to the right. She drove as fast as she could, a grin appearing on her face the moment she saw her goal. She immediately parked her car, locked it and marched up to the restaurant.

"Ron Stoppable!" She shouted startling everybody in the restaurant. She looked around, her eyes narrowed and holding a venomous gaze.

The entire restaurant stayed quiet, no one dared to say a thing. Shego looked around searching for the blond young man but it seemed he wasn't there.

"Ron Stoppable isn't here?" Shego asked.

"He's here." A voice too familiar sounded behind Shego. Said woman turned around and came face to face with Kim and a cowering Ron, whom was poorly hidden behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Shego asked as polite as possible.

"I had a talk with Ron to clear things up a bit. Why are you here and what do you want from Ron?" Kim asked in return.

"He deserves to be hurt, that buffoon took you away from me. That means I have to hurt him right now, right here." Shego replied simply and she stepped forward but Kim didn't budge.

"Step aside or else I'll let the both of you suffer." Shego said through gritted teeth but Kim remained unmoved. She simply folded her arms in front of her chest and made it quite clear that she wasn't going to move.

"No you won't." Kim replied in a gentle tone.

"I'm going to take you down with him." Shego warned her and she ignited her green plasma. Gasps were heard throughout the entire restaurant and the tension could be cut with a knife. Ron looked like he was going to faint, all the others were amazed and in shock, Kim simply stayed unmoved.

"No," She said gently, taking another step towards Shego. "You won't." She finished and she gently wrapped her arms loosely around Shego's waist. She placed her head on Shego's shoulder and paid no attention to the heat Shego was creating.

The moment Kim had wrapped her arms around her she seemed stunned. Shego remained quiet, suddenly unable to move and unable to form words. Slowly but steady her plasma died out and she just looked straight ahead with shocked eyes. She didn't pay any attention to Ron even though she could clearly see him. She couldn't do a thing and didn't feel the need to do anything.

Kim inhaled deeply, taking in Shego's very scent as they stood there. Shego faintly smelled Kim's scent, her scent brought back memories. Many memories, all of them unique and wonderful. Only a few were less happy but the happy ones overruled every single depressing or sad memory.

"What do you want?" Shego asked with a weak voice. She cursed inwardly at her weakness and couldn't help but think that she was pathetic at the moment but Kim thought differently.

"I want to give us another chance but I can't if you don't agree. I want you and nothing or no one else." Kim simply replied and she tightened her grip on Shego.

"Why?" Was all Shego could ask. She wanted it as well but she couldn't just accept it. She didn't know if she could trust Kim and she didn't know if it was a good idea. After all, she couldn't predict Kim's behavior.

"Because I made a mistake and I know that. I know that I can't expect you to forgive me just like that. You should know that I would do everything to get you back. I'll wait as long as needed, just say the word and I'll do it." Kim explained.

"Did you rehearse that or something?" Shego snorted out and Kim pulled back slightly. "Sorry, bad habit." She added quickly.

"I had a talk with Ron about what happened. He knows I love you and I'll never do something like that ever again. So what do you say? Would you like to get back together?" Kim asked and a blush spread on her cheeks as she realized that they had a crowd.

Shego looked around and saw that every single person was waiting for her answer. She gulped audible and looked down at the cute red head in her arms. She felt a smile tug at her lips as Kim looked up at her with her green eyes.

She thought about her time with Kim and all the things they had done. She had been happy during those times and sadly enough that ended. Though now she could start it all over again and being happy sounded good to her. She once again looked at their crowd and back to the cute red head. She pulled back, freeing herself from Kim's embrace and the girl looked up at her expectantly.

"Sorry, I can't." She said and she walked away.

* * *

_Told you you wouldn't be happy with me at the beginning.._

_she couldn't just accept it like that, don't you agree? Kim can't just get away with it that easy, even though we all want to see them back together._

_I don't have anything else to say about it actually.. so.. yeah.._

_Up to the next chapter and let's hope everything will turn out okay!_


	31. A cold yet warm reunion

**Okay this chapter took me ages to write, I was just sooo busy with my tests at school and stuff. So I'm very VERY sorry you guys. But here it is! Finally finished and I think you'll be a bit more happy with me this time ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Off Limits 31**

Kim stood frozen on the same spot in the Bueno Nacho. She had just watched how Shego had walked out of her life for the second time. She had been sure that Shego would give her another chance but that didn't happen. She simply stood there and had watched Shego's retreating back without doing anything at all.

"Kim?" She heard Ron call her faintly. He appeared in front of her but she still didn't notice him.

"Kim are you okay?" He asked and he lightly touched her shoulder. She blinked a few times and looked at him as if he was a complete stranger.

"W-what?" She asked confused.

"I asked you if you're okay." Ron repeated and she shrugged. She didn't know how she was feeling, the situation hadn't completely dawned upon her and Ron noticed this. He felt sorry for her, seeing that she didn't quite understand what had happened.

"I'll take you home." He said and he guided her towards the exit of the restaurant. On the way to her home they remained quiet and Kim had the same look in her eyes as before. She seemed unaware of the fact that Shego had rejected her. Though Ron had quickly figured out that she was simply in denial.

He dropped her off at her house and she went inside without saying a single word. She walked passed her parents and went straight up to her room where she collapsed. She fell onto her bed and that's when the waterworks started. Tears once again streamed down her cheeks and sobs escaped her lips.

She had hoped for forgiveness and getting back together would've been even better. Instead she got nothing at all, just a cold shoulder to her opinion. Though she blamed herself for all of it, she shouldn't have cheated and couldn't have expected it to be so easy. Instead she did just all of that and she got what she deserved.

After the reality had finally dawned upon her she had cried.

"Maybe I really have to move on." She had said to herself through tears. Though her tears stopped and eventually she fell asleep, leaving her parents downstairs and worried.

Meanwhile Shego was sitting at the dining table with her family. She was absently poking at her food and moving it around on her plate. Her family glanced at her, looking at how she played with her food unconsciously. Eventually her mother cleared her throat, snapping her out of her trance.

"Don't play with your food honey." Alicia said and Shego just put her fork aside. Satisfied with the result Alicia continued eating her dinner just like the other family members. Shego didn't eat at all; her mind was too preoccupied. All she could think of was Kim and about the decision she had made. She had decided to move on and find somebody else in her life, though she knew it wasn't going to be as simple as it sounded. The first thing she had to do was getting over Kim but that on its own was already hard enough for her.

It had been 3 hours since she had last seen Kim and the girl was on her mind all the time. Getting rid of someone who is always on your mind definitely isn't easy. She scolded herself every single time she thought about the red head but still no result. The cute girl always found her way back into Shego's mind and it irritated the plasma-wielding woman.

Though between the two of them she wasn't the only one trying to get over someone. Kim was trying to get over Shego as well. Though it had been the first time she had fallen for a girl. So it proved to be even harder for her than it was for Shego.

Days passed by, days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Time passed by and slowly it seemed like the both of them were succeeding in getting over each other. They now hadn't seen each other for over half a year. They couldn't know for sure if their feelings were gone unless they saw each other again. Though seeing each other wasn't something that was going to happen anytime soon.

Funny enough both Kim and Shego were still single. Not one girl or boy had caught their attentions and they couldn't explain why.

Winter had rolled in and the temperatures had dropped drastically. There wasn't any snow but it was on its way. Kim had already prepared herself for snow after checking the weather reports. Though after going to school for a week without seeing any snow she decided to wear fewer clothes.

"This really sucks!" She shouted. She was currently walking through heavy snowfall in her school uniform. The short skirt didn't keep her warm and then thin blouse didn't work as well. The only thing that gave her the slightest bit of warmth was her somewhat thin coat. With another groan and a heavy trembling body she headed back home.

"I hate the winter." She said softly as she felt the cold snow soaking her clothes and going into her shoes. She tried to forget about the cold and just picked up her pace. She was nowhere near her home yet and she was already freezing. She had been walking for about 10 minutes and she already couldn't feel her face anymore.

"I hate it, I hate this so much." Kim muttered darkly, her breath visible as she spoke. She didn't know how or why it happened but at one point she was unable to move. It was minus 15 degrees outside and she was walking in a cold school uniform. It wasn't weird that she froze up, even her eyelids were cold and those slowly dropped.

She didn't hear the voice calling her name and neither had she noticed that she had been falling. She faintly felt a pair of arms wrap around her before she lost full consciousness. The person who was holding her looked at her with a pained and sorrowful look.

"What did you do to yourself you dummy?" Shego questioned as she scooped Kim up. She headed for her car and placed Kim gently across the backseat. If she hadn't been driving by from work Kim would've fallen for sure. She would've landed in the cold snow and without help she could've frozen to death. Shego was just happy that she had been in the right place at the right time.

Silently Shego got into her car and headed for the only place close in the area. She hadn't been there for over 6 months and she knew Kim hadn't been there either.

"The old apartment." She murmured to herself as soon as the building came in sight. The apartment still hadn't been rented by anyone else. Surprising herself she fished the key of the apartment out of her pocket and opened the door. After she had opened the door she went back to her car and gathered Kim in her arms.

She carried the still unconscious and freezing girl inside and kicked the door shut behind her. For once she was happy that lazy people existed and lowered Kim onto the couch that still hadn't been moved away.

She looked down at the girl and gulped seeing how blue she was. Even her lips were coloured, taking on a dark blue almost purple colour. She scanned the rest of the girl, seeing that she was an even colour. She noticed the thin clothes and the short skirt as well.

"Damn why didn't you wear a bit more princess?" Shego questioned shrugging off her jacket and covering Kim with it. She looked around searching for the thermostat, hoping she could warm the place up a bit. Though when she found it she realised it didn't work. _Why would a thermostat work if nobody lives there to use it?_

"Doy." She muttered to herself and turned to look at Kim again. The girl, though unconscious, was shivering uncontrollably. She quickly moved to Kim's side again and decided to go for the last option she had. She rubbed her hands together and carefully started lighting her plasma. Convinced that her plasma was at a safe temperature she started warming Kim. She held her hands above the girl, hovering them up and down her body. She didn't know how long she had to warm Kim but she was determined to warm her as long as needed.

She made herself a bit more comfortable and continued warming the girl. She sat there for hours, watching how Kim's skin changed from light blue to white to a healthy peachy colour. Seeing the healthy colour appear on Kim's face was a real relieve for Shego. She sighed loudly and extinguished her plasma.

"You really scared me there pumpkin." She said softly and she ran a hand through Kim's red hair. She quickly pulled it back when she heard the girl mutter something inaudible. She held her breath as Kim started to stir and watched how the girl's head turned towards her.

Light olive green eyes blinked open and focused on her.

"S-Shego?" Kim said in disbelief and Shego just nodded.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Do you even know where here is?" Shego asked in return and Kim blinked a few times. She sat up slightly and looked around their old and empty apartment.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

"I brought you here because you were frozen. You could've been dead wearing that in the cold." Shego explained and Kim looked at the ground.

"But you saved me." She murmured almost inaudible.

"Yeah.. I saved you." Shego breathed and she ran her hand through Kim's hair again.

"I thought it wouldn't snow so I decided to wear my regular uniform. Though during school it started snowing and it only got worse." Kim explained and Shego absentmindedly stroked her hair. Kim leaned into Shego's touch lightly and closed her eyes again. She wouldn't admit it but she was actually quite comfortable.

She lay her head in Shego's lap and just enjoyed the attention she was getting. Though when Shego stopped she opened her eyes, looking up into a pair of emerald eyes. _I'm so not over her._ They thought simultaneously yet completely unaware to the other.

"I haven't slept good for days and I haven't have much to eat either. I guess it really gave a blow to my health because normally I can easily walk through the snow without freezing." Kim said and she smiled a sad smile.

"You.. uh.. should be more careful. If I hadn't passed by at that moment you would still be lying there." Shego said to Kim. She herself hadn't expected the weather to be so bad. Being able to kill a person was even further from her mind. She had seen it as innocent snow and a very low temperature. Though for Kim it had been an almost death experience.

"That's the third time within a year." Kim whispered. This caught Shego's attention and she refocused on Kim again.

"Look after yourself, don't do anything stupid okay?" Kim simply nodded and Shego sagged against the couch with a sigh.

"So… how have you been?" Kim asked hesitantly. She didn't quite know what to do or say in Shego's presence. They hadn't seen each other for so long, things had become awkward after such a long time. As if that wasn't enough, their history together wasn't quite helping her either.

"Yeah.. I uh I've been good. How about you?" Shego replied thoughtfully.

"I miss you." Kim whispered. With a gasp she covered her mouth with her hands but it was too late. Shego had clearly heard what the girl said and couldn't help but stare at her in shock. Kim cleared her throat and quickly sat up, hoping she could avoid Shego's gaze. Though she could still feel those bright green eyes gazing at her.

"I'm sorry." Kim muttered and she got to her feet.

"W-wait!" Shego blurted out and she grabbed Kim's hand. Though whilst holding Kim's hand she realised she didn't know what to say. Kim looked back at her, her eyes switching from her hand to her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm acting silly, you've probably moved on, I bet your girlfriend is waiting for you right now." Kim said with a fake smile on her face. Shego simply shook her head and Kim gave her a questioning look.

"I don't have a girlfriend and I thought I had moved on." Shego admitted her gaze shifting to the ground.

"Seeing you made me realise I haven't moved on at all," Kim finished for her and Shego looked up at her in surprise. "I know how you feel." She added and this time she smiled genuinely at her ex-lover.

They became quiet and looked at each other for what seemed ages. Shego never let go of Kim's hand, neither of them noticed or cared about that fact at the moment.

"What do we do now?" Kim asked breaking the silence with her hopeful tone.

"I don't know." Shego said honest and she got to her feet as well. She looked down at their linked hands and smiled faintly, feeling a familiar warmth spread through her body.

Kim was blushing lightly, looking at their linked hands as well. They both looked up again and in a moment of weakness Kim gave in and connected their lips. She closed her eyes, stepping closer to Shego's warm body and kissed her as if her life depended on it. Shego, at first shocked, quickly recovered and gently kissed the girl back.

Feeling Shego kiss back was like a victory to Kim. She smiled into the kiss and felt her face heat up when Shego wrapped her arms around her.

Shego was the first to break the kiss, breathing in gently as she did so. They had missed each other when they lost each other. Though now they had found each other again and they could make up for the time they had spent separated.

They remained wrapped in each other's arms, sharing looks and smiles as they stood there.

"So does this mean we're back together?" Kim asked a bit breathy. Shego merely smiled at her and pulled her in for another long and breathtaking kiss. Kim returned the kiss eagerly and it really did leave her breathless.

"Does that answer your question?"

* * *

_**Sappy, corny, cliché, mushy! **Throw it at me **as much as you want** but you know you loved the fact that they got back together._

_Okay Kim still didn't do much to get Shego back **apart from almost dying **that is. I think it's good that they're together. Though who could've guessed that weather like that could almost kill someone? Though people die every day from temperatures that go below 0 degrees and now it wasn minus 15.. damn.. in a school uniform! Can you imagine? Oh well.. she didn't sleep or eat enough..**that can really have an effect on you!**_

_So now! They're **back together **and quite frankly I **could totally **end the story here. I **haven't decided** if I will but it's a **possibility.** Give me some feedback!! ^^ _

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if I do decide to end it here, I hope you liked the entire story!_**

_**If I decide to write another chapter** it will have to be postponed **until next week. **This Monday I'll be gone **for a week** because I'm going to Paris, France! ^^ **So please be patient and thanks for waiting for this chapter! Gomenasai**_

**_Greetz,_**

**_WPJ!_**


	32. Time To Kiss & Make Up!

**Back from Paris!**

**Here's chapter 32! Finally ^^ Thanks for being so patient!**

* * *

**Off Limits 32**

The day that Kim almost froze to death had turned into an amazing day. That faithful day Kim and Shego got back together but sealing it with a kiss wasn't enough for them. They of course, had to seal it with a far more energetic activity. Though neither of them complained about that of course.

Kim knew that her parents would be thrilled to hear that they were back together. Though Shego didn't know how her family would react. She was almost 100% sure that her parents wouldn't be very happy. She couldn't blame them; she got back together with a girl who cheated on her. As parents they had to protect her against harm or future harm. Kim understood that Shego's family wouldn't be thrilled. Though she promised to do her best to convince them that she wouldn't harm Shego again.

Shego was already satisfied with the fact that she promised never to cheat again. Kim didn't think that was good enough and was going to convince everybody who had doubts about her.

"You're really determined aren't you?" Shego asked as she stroked Kim's hair. They were cuddled up on the couch in the old apartment. Shego's jacket was the only thing that covered them up partially.

"Yeah, I made a mistake and I'm going to set it straight." Kim whispered in return.

"Why did you kiss him in the first place?" Shego asked and it became dead silent for a few moments.

"Old memories, old feelings and doubts about my sexuality. I had to be sure about my sexuality and now I am. I know it's a stupid reason to kiss him but he made me relive my past for a few days. Sometimes I miss those days and I just wanted a reminder of how it was." Kim admitted.

"Do you want to go back to the old days?" Kim cuddled up against Shego a bit more, tightening her grip on the older girl.

"No way, I love the new days way more." Kim replied with a grin on her face. Shego couldn't help but grin in return and they shared a small sweet kiss. She agreed, she thought the new days were better as well. She wouldn't go back to the old days for a million dollars. She was completely satisfied with how things were going. She was convinced that she had found the love of her life and living without her wasn't possible for Shego.

A sigh escaped Shego's lips and it caught Kim's attention. The girl lifted her head slightly and looked up at Shego. She could see that the older girl was deep in thoughts. She smiled and couldn't help but wonder what Shego was thinking about.

"You okay?" She decided to ask. Shego made a faint noise and Kim just raised her eyebrows. She didn't know if it was a positive answer or a negative one. Shego seemed completely lost in her thoughts and Kim was worried that something was wrong. Though she couldn't think about anything that could be wrong.

"Shego?" Kim said and she reached out to caress Shego's cheek ever so lightly.

"Mmm?" Shego replied faintly.

"What are you thinking about?" Kim asked whilst still caressing her cheek. She moved Shego's head, making her look at her and waited for an answer.

"Not much." Came as an answer and Kim frowned slightly. She felt worried; thinking that Shego had changed her mind about them. All she could do was hope it wasn't true.

"Do you regret this?" Kim asked in a broken voice and this made Shego snap out of her thoughts completely. She looked at Kim with shock in her eyes and quickly gathered the girl in her arms.

"Of course not! Absolutely not, I don't regret anything. Don't say that again, understood?" Shego said to the girl and she kissed the top of Kim's head. Kim smiled softly and just nodded whilst tightly cuddled up against Shego. They stayed there, happily wrapped around each other and sharing their warmth. Though that, sadly enough, didn't last very long.

A loud knock on the front door was heard, disturbing their moment.

They looked at each other in confusion before they looked at the front door.

"Who could that be?" Kim asked.

"I dunno." Shego said and she got to her feet. She quickly dressed herself, all the while the knocking became louder and more persistent. "Alright, alright already! Calm down!" Shego shouted and she quickly opened the front door in annoyance. That however completely faded away the moment she saw who was standing at the door.

"M-mom?!" Shego sputtered and Alicia just folded her arms.

"We got a call from Mrs. Possible. Her daughter didn't come home and I could only think of one person she could be with." Alicia said as she pushed passed Shego and looked at the red head on the couch.

"H-hi." Kim stuttered slightly.

"Are you going to break my daughter's heart again?" Alicia simply asked.

"Mom!" Shego shouted closing the door in the process.

"What? She broke your heart honey; you weren't yourself for days. You know I don't like it when people mess with my children. She cheated on you and stomped on your heart." She said cold. Kim looked at the floor, her eyes filled with shame as she hung her head slightly. She knew Shego's mother was right and hearing it from her made her feel even worse about it.

"Care to explain yourself?" Alicia asked the red head. Kim looked up at her and was about to explain everything but Shego jumped in.

"No, she doesn't have to explain anything to you. She explained it to me and everything is okay now. I'll tell you what happened when you've forgiven her and when I'm ready. Just leave her alone okay?" Shego said standing in between her mother and Kim.

"You're going to explain me what happened eventually right?" Alicia asked and they both nodded. "Alright." She said and she smiled faintly.

"Uh Pumpkin I think you should go home now." Shego said and Kim's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't called her parents and she realized that they were probably worried to death.

"Yes, your mother called me and they're very worried. You never came home and you didn't call or anything. They feared something had happened to you. Though I can see that nothing bad happened to you." Alicia said motioning towards Kim's partially covered body. Kim blushed a bright red and clutched Shego's jacket tighter around her body. Even Shego blushed a bit and she quickly stepped in front of Kim.

"Get dressed." She said making sure her mother couldn't see her.

"I'll just wait in the kitchen." Alicia said leaving the two of them alone. With a loud sigh Kim dressed herself quickly and she handed Shego her jacket.

"No, you keep it." Shego said. She looked Kim over and the girl looked cute in her uniform. Though it wasn't enough to keep her warm so giving her a jacket was the least she could do.

"Are you girls ready?" Alicia's voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Shego shouted and she focused on Kim. "I'll bring you home and I'll give you a call once I'm home okay?" Kim nodded in response and Shego placed a soft kiss on her lips. Shego tried to pull back but Kim wouldn't have any of that. She threw her arms around Shego and deepened the kiss. She could feel a warm fuzzy feeling spreading to her body and had the need to feel more.

"Mmmm." Was all that escaped her lips as she kissed her lover. Shego smiled into the kiss and decided to give Kim what she wanted. She kissed her as if her life depended on it. She pressed her lips persistently against Kim's and took the girl's very breath away.

"Honey are y-….." Alicia said walking into the living room but she came to a sudden stop. Kim and Shego pulled apart quickly, both blushing brightly. "Ready?" Alicia said stunned by what she had witnessed.

"Ahum, let's go." Shego said trying to change the subject. Her mother just stared at them for a few more seconds before she started blinking spastically.

"Y-yeah let's get going." She mumbled in shock and she headed for the front door. Kim and Shego smiled innocently and headed for the front door as well. Alicia stepped into her own car and Shego made it clear that she was driving Kim home. With a nod Alicia drove off and Shego guided Kim to her own car. She unlocked the vehicle and they both took their seats.

"Ready to go home princess?" Shego asked as she started the car.

"Absolutely." Kim replied and with that Shego took off. Shifting gears she drove off and headed straight for Kim's home. Luckily for them Kim's home wasn't very far away. Though they didn't know if they were happy with this fact. Kim for one, wasn't really looking forward to going home, she knew she had some explaining to do and she didn't like that at all.

Shego on the other hand was a bit nervous to meet her parents again. She hadn't seen them for months and now she was suddenly on her way to their house. She hoped that Kim's parents would accept her again, seeing as she was the one who dumped Kim.

Nervously she glanced sideways, seeing that Kim had a troubled expression on her face. Shego's nervousness disappeared immediately and got replaced by concern.

"You okay princess?" She asked and Kim smiled briefly at her.

"Yeah I'm okay, I just realized that I have to explain a few things to my parents. I know they're understanding and all but still, I don't like it when I'm in these situations." Kim explained and Shego was actually happy that she wasn't the only one who was nervous or scared. She understood the girl completely and placed a reassuring hand on top of Kim's hand.

"You'll be okay, I'm there with you remember?" Shego said and Kim looked at her thankfully. The remains of the short drive were quiet and the Possible resident quickly came in sight. The moment the grand house came in sight both Kim and Shego took in a deep breath. Both for different and for similar reasons at the same time.

Shego neatly parked her car in the driveway and they got out of the car. Kim looked up at her house and Shego simply urged her towards the front door.

"Come on let's do this." Shego whispered giving Kim a small push from behind. With a small squeal the girl headed for her door and opened it with her keys.

"Kimmie!?" Her mother's voice sounded the moment the door clicked open. Kim looked back to check if Shego was still there and the older girl just smiled reassuringly at her.

"She has good ears." Shego said with a grin on her face.

"Oh god Kimmie you're back! We were worried to death!" Ann said as she stormed into the hallway. Kim stood there speechless and just returned the death squeeze her mother was giving her.

"Sorry I didn't call." Kim said with a weak voice. Ann pulled back and looked her daughter over. With a satisfied look on her face she let go and her eyes immediately fell upon Shego.

"What did you do with my daughter?" Ann asked in a threatening way.

"Mom she didn't do anything. If it weren't for her I'd be dead right now." Kim replied simply and this silenced everybody in the hallway. Even James, who had just walked in, froze in his tracks; his eyes fixed on his daughter.

"S-she almost froze to death in h-her school uniform." Shego stuttered slightly and every set of eyes turned to look at Kim's outfit. Kim's parents realized that what Shego had told them was true. They eventually moved to the living room and everything got explained. In the end Ann and James were quite understanding. Shego even scolded herself for being so nervous in the beginning. They understood everything after the explanation and took the news of them being back together quite good. Ann even hugged Shego after hearing the good news.

"So the two of you are now back together for good?" Ann asked delightfully. Kim and Shego looked at each other, exchanging a few looks and what seemed entire stories with just their eyes.

"Yeah." Shego replied happy and Kim nodded in agreement.

"Well that's really good news, Kim was really upset after you broke up with her. Though I can only imagine how you were feeling at the time." James said.

"I think we were both quite upset, made even a bit too depressed." Shego said and Kim simply sighed, as she thought about the months they had spent separated.

"The good news is that the two of you are back together. So let's just forget about those depressing moments and get on with our lives!" Ann said and the others couldn't agree more. The happy couple and Kim's parents had some small talk after that. Catching up with each other and especially with Shego after all those months.

Because of their long talks they completely lost track of time. James was the first one to notice what time it actually was.

"I hate to interrupt this conversation but it's already half passed twelve at night." He said calm.

"Well that explains why I'm so tired." Ann said and not too long after that she let out a yawn.

"I guess I should be heading home, I have to go to work tomorrow." Shego said getting to her feet in the process.

"We all do, except Kimmie, she has school of course." James replied. It became quiet for several moments; everybody was caught up in their own thoughts. Even Shego, who had gotten to her feet, was simply lost in her thoughts.

"You should stay for the night!" Ann suddenly announced startling every single person in the room. Very effectively she had broken through all of their thoughts. Shego stared at her in disbelief, as did James, Kim however looked at her mother as if she was a super hero.

"Uh honey, do you really think that's a good idea?" James asked hesitantly.

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea?" Ann asked. "Yeah why!?" Kim added excitingly and persistent. James looked at his wife and back at his daughter. Last but not least he looked at Shego and he sighed.

"I don't know why it wouldn't be a good idea. You can stay for the night Shego, it's not a problem." James said knowing that he couldn't win this battle. Kim squealed happily and hugged her father whilst thanking him 20 times in a row. Shego simply stood there and watched the entire scene in amusement. After thanking her father about 20 times Kim decided it was time to go to bed. Both Kim and Shego said their goodnights to Ann and James before disappearing up the stairs.

Once upstairs the happy couple changed into their nightclothes and got ready for bed. Though the moment Shego had changed Kim latched on to her. She let out a yelp as the red head tackled her, toppling onto the bed to her luck.

Kim straddled Shego's hips and looked down at her with a mad grin on her face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shego asked raising an eyebrow in the process.

"I want you." Kim said simply and she dived in, capturing Shego's lips in a rough kiss. "I always get what I want." Kim said against Shego's slightly swollen lips.

"Oh really?" Shego asked daring and before Kim could react she flipped them over. "Now I am the one who gets what she wants." She whispered and she caught Kim's lips in a breathtaking kiss.

After what seemed forever Shego pulled back and looked at the panting girl beneath her.

"If this is what you want you can have everything." Kim said a bit breathy and Shego grinned before diving in once again.

She knew she should've gone home and she knew it was going to be a long night. Though all of that didn't matter as long as she was with Kim. She would deal with her mother after work and getting up early wasn't going to be a problem. She simply wanted to enjoy the time she could spend with Kim and the red head thought the same.

So the night slowly passed by and they made up for all the time they had lost. Though they both agreed that they still had some catching up to do. Even after making love for almost the entire night. Of course they simply fell asleep after their activities and they were both happier than ever.

* * *

_Aaaaaw OhmyGod I love moments like that. It's so loving and cute and everything! I totally want to hug somebody right now, don't you? XD_

_Oh well.. Kim's parents took it good but what about Shego's parents? What about her brothers? Damn that's going to be a tough one! Poor Kim and poor Shego, they're once again in for a rough ride! Let's just see how things go on from this point, shall we?_

_For those who want to know it, I had lots of fun in Paris and it's a beautiful city! _

_Up to the next chapter!_

_Ps. Shego and Kim are really.. REALLY good at making up! XD_


	33. Never Give Up and Never Let Go

**Chapter 33 people! Read and be happy!**

* * *

**Off Limits 33**

Ann and James had taken the news very well; they had been excited for both Kim and Shego. They even let Shego stay over for the night and to say that she appreciated it was an understatement. Though no one appreciated it as much as Kim did. The red head had looked at her mother as if she had been a super hero.

They had shared the night together but only a small part of the night was spent on sleep. Meaning that the next morning they were both completely tired out.

Shego groaned loudly, flopping her arm to the right and covering Kim with it. The red head let out a similar groan and threw Shego's arm off of her.

"Yuw urhm s hevy." Kim mumbled tired. Shego lifted her head, her hair sticking out in every direction and one eye still squeezed shut.

"What did you say?" She asked tiredly but still understandable.

"I said, your arm is heavy." Kim repeated as she turned to face Shego.

"You calling me fat?" Kim shot up at this question, her eyes wide open. She looked at her green lover, her eyes lingering on the visible green skin. Her eyes followed Shego's partially uncovered leg, stopping where the sheets covered it.

"Absolutely not." She finally said, her eyes still fixed on Shego's form.

"Sure sounded like it." Shego muttered and Kim just playfully slapped her on her arm. Shego grinned at her red headed lover and launched herself towards the girl. Kim yelped, feeling herself fall backwards because of Shego's weight.

"You're the perfect weight." Kim whispered feeling how great it felt to have Shego on top of her.

"I'd better be." Shego threatened playfully and she nipped at Kim's ear lightly. Kim turned her head to the side; her eyes closing as Shego feasted on her skin with hungry lips. Kim slightly opened her eyes, her clock coming in sight. She looked at it for a few moments before the time dawned upon her. With a loud gasp she sat up and knocked Shego off of her in the process.

"What the hell?!" Shego shouted in surprise. She was even more surprised when Kim landed on top of her.

"Ugh what happened?" Kim muttered and she looked back to see that her feet were caught in her sheets. She groaned and just lowered her head in the crook of Shego's neck again. Shego lay motionless underneath Kim and decided to wait for the girl to get up. When that didn't happen within 5 minutes though, she started getting up with Kim still on top of her. The girl yelped as Shego climbed to her feet, taking Kim with her.

"Care to let go now?" Shego asked. Kim was clinging to Shego's form in an almost frightened manner but eventually she let go, making sure she couldn't fall over again.

"S-sorry." Kim muttered as she lowered herself to the ground.

"Mind explaining me why the hell you did that?" Shego asked simply. Instead of telling Shego, Kim simply grabbed Shego's chin and directed her eyes at the clock on her nightstand

"What are you doing?" She asked not getting Kim's point. "Yeah I'm looking at your nightstand right now and I have no idea wh- HOLY SHIT! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Shego yelled, switching from calm and uninterested to stressed and panicked.

"Exactly!" Kim shouted in return. From that point on everything seemed to go 10 times normal speed. They ran around, panicking and trying to dress themselves in the progress. Getting dressed went along with tripping and realizing that certain items were pulled on the wrong way around. At one point Shego even found herself wearing Kim's blouse. If they hadn't been in a hurry they would've stopped to laugh about the situation. Though that wasn't the case so instead of laughing she quickly undressed herself and got the right clothes.

Within 20 minutes they were dressed, their hair was done and they had eaten breakfast.

"Let's goooooo!" Shego announced almost leaping down the stairs with Kim hot on her heels. They left the house and Shego fired the engine of her car. The second Kim had taken her seat Shego gave gas and drove off with screeching tires.

In the end they barely managed to get on time. Another minute and they both would've been too late. Though looking back they both realized that it had been a very funny morning. Every other guy or girl would've laughed during their morning scene.

"Thank god nobody was there to see it." Kim said to herself. Little did she know that Shego had said the same thing to herself just that moment.

Shego had been just on time and her boss didn't even mind.

"So let me get this straight. If I'm late you don't mind?" Shego asked as she cleaned the bar a bit.

"If it's not passed 15 minutes I don't care." Her boss replied simply.

"So you're telling I could've stayed in bed 10 minutes longer ever since the day I started working here?" Shego asked in disbelief and her boss simply nodded before he strutted off to his office in the back. She just stared at his retreating back and with a sigh she started working again.

"Un-freaking-believable." She said to herself and she knew it was going to be a long day. She wasn't the only one who was having a long day. Kim was bored out of her wits during class and her eyes kept wandering towards the clock. Every single time she looked at it a minute had passed. Though that minute felt like an hour to her.

When the day finally did end it was an enormous relief to both Kim and Shego. They had both waited for the day to end for what seemed forever. Kim went home with a smile on her face. Shego on the other hand wasn't as happy. Right before her shift ended she realized she had to face her mother and she wasn't looking forward to it. Especially without Kim by her side.

"God let's just hope that she spits me out after she's done chewing my ass off." Shego muttered to herself and she dragged herself to her car. She remained seated and just leaned against her steering wheel with her head for a few moments. She sighed over and over again, thinking about how she could explain everything to her mother. She knew that at some points her mother could be comprehensive. Though she didn't know if this was the case in this situation.

"This sucks." She said softly. A knock was heard on her window, startling her and making her bump her head against the steering wheel. The car horn honked and whilst rubbing the sore spot on her head she looked up at the person who had knocked on her window.

"Princess?" She uttered in disbelief and Kim smiled at her. The girl went around the car and got in at the passenger side.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way home when I realized something. Your mom wants to have a talk with you about our relationship and I can't leave you alone during a conversation like that. I thought you might like it if I stayed by your side. After all, it's about our relationship so I should be there as well, shouldn't I?" Kim questioned cute and Shego could just hug the life out of her right now.

"You came back because you want to be there when I talk to my mom?" Shego questioned making sure she had heard it right.

"Yeah, so I was hoping I would catch you here, or else I would've walked to your house. Luckily for me you hadn't left yet and well… here I am!" Shego gazed at the younger girl as if she was the greatest thing ever.

Underneath Shego's gaze Kim could feel herself blush brightly. The look in Shego's eyes told her how thankful and happy she was to see Kim right now. That actually made Kim feel really good and wanted.

To break the eye contact Kim leaned forward and pecked Shego lightly on the lips.

"Let's go." She chirped cutely. Shego blinked a few times before she regained her posture and with a grin on her face and Kim beside her she headed home.

Once home Shego parked her car in the garage and Kim followed her into the house. Upon entering the house they noticed an icy silence that tweaked the senses in every possible way. As quiet as the silence that hung around them they moved around the house. A shiver ran up Kim's spin and Shego swallowed hard. They both felt like they were trapped in a horror movie and were waiting for something or someone to get them.

The tension could be cut with a knife and Kim stuck to Shego. The feeling of horror didn't fade the moment Shego saw her parents sitting in the living room. To make it all worse the feeling seemed to be doubled and even Kim could feel a certain fear. Shego looked back at the red head that was clinging to her and smiled at her.

"Here goes nothing." Shego whispered and they walked into the living room.

The moment they strolled into the living room everything seemed to turn to normal.

Mitchel looked up from his newspaper and Alicia looked up from her crossword puzzle. The four of them looked at each other and Shego eventually motioned for Kim to sit down. She sat down next to the red head, all the while keeping her eyes on her parents.

"Where are the others?" Shego asked breaking the icy silence.

"Your brothers went to the cinema." Mitchel replied polite.

"We figured we had to talk to you without them in the same house. It might remove some pressure and the feeling that everyone's against you." Alicia explained and Shego nodded in understanding. She actually appreciated the fact that her parents had sent her brothers away. She wasn't an easy talker and it didn't tend to get easier with her brothers around.

"Uh, thanks." She said and it became quiet again. Kim stared straight ahead, Shego fidgeted a bit and all the while her parents looked at her expectantly. The problem was, she didn't know how or where to start. Again, she wasn't an easy talker and with her parents looking at her like that she tended to freeze.

"Well? Care to explain the situation?" Her father asked her.

"Or would you like to give it a try?" Alicia asked Kim, surprising the red head.

"As a matter of fact I do." Kim decided firm. Shego looked at her with her mouth open and Kim shot her a quick smile. She looked at Shego's parents who were now looking at her expectantly.

"I cheated, it's as simple as that. I cheated on Shego with a guy who used be my best friend and my boyfriend. A guy I used to date before Mego and before I came out of the closet because of Shego. It was years ago that I had last seen him and I felt like I had returned to the past. I wanted to hold on to that feeling just a little bit longer and that's when it happened. We were having a good time, digging up memories and laughing and such. Though somewhere during that good time he kissed me. He kissed me and I kissed back because I got caught up in the moment." Kim explained.

"So you admit that you were wrong and that our daughter deserves better?" Alicia asked the red head.

"I admit that I was wrong and I bet that Shego could get someone who's way better for her but… "But that's not what I want. I believe that Kim is the best thing that ever happened to me and I won't give her up. Despite the fact that she cheated on me I still love her and she loves me. You might not understand it and you might think you know what's best for me but think again. Kimmie is the one who's best for me and she'll always be." Shego cut in and Kim smiled proudly at her lover.

"Honey we just want what's best for you. As parents it's heart breaking to see your daughter in such a state. You were heart broken, you were quiet and you closed yourself off even more than you usually did. That girl cheated on you and you don't deserve that. You know you don't deserve it and yet you still choose to stay with her? Who knows if she'll cheat on you again, she already did it the first time, why not the second time?" Alicia replied and this silenced both Kim and Shego for a few moments. They both knew that Kim had cheated for the second time. The first time had been with Shego when she was with Mego. Though they decided it was best if nobody knew about it. The couple exchanged a few looks and eventually Kim decided to reply to Alicia's statement.

"I understand that I betrayed your trust and Shego's trust. I know I made a mistake and I'm admitting it. If I didn't admit it I wouldn't have regretted it. If I wouldn't have regretted it I wouldn't be here right now. Listen to me, I'll do everything to regain all of your trust, that goes for this entire family. I promise."

"She really seems to love our daughter Alicia." Mitchel said calmly and Alicia shot him a venomous gaze. He however didn't back down nor did it scare him. He simply looked back at her and she quickly refocused on Kim and Shego.

"I won't allow a girl like her to break my daughter's heart. She already dumped Mego and now it's only a matter of time before she dumps Shego. She's a hormonal young girl who isn't ready for a long-term relationship. Shego is ready for something like that, she's mature and she deserves someone who's ready as well. She shouldn't be waiting in fear, she shouldn't be afraid that the girl she loves might cheat on her. She needs reassurance and she most definitely can't get it from that girl!" Alicia said pointing her finger towards Kim.

"Now honey, it's rude to point at people." Mitchel said and he grabbed Alicia's hand. "That girl loves Shego, you know it just as well as I do. You can see it in her eyes that she's sorry and that she's being sincere. Remember the trouble we had when I met your parents?" He questioned and Alicia simply sighed in reply.

The day Mitchel had met Alicia's parents had been a disaster. Her parents had yelled at them and had told them it was just a fling.

"They told you I wasn't someone who could commit and that I wasn't ready for a long-term relationship. Yet here we are, married for over 20 years and we have 5 beautiful kids." He said in a gentle tone.

"Boy did we prove them wrong." Alicia muttered simply.

"Don't you see something of us in them?" Mitchel asked. "They're in the same situation right now. You told them everything your mother told me."

"You didn't cheat on me." Alicia said firm. "This is not the same." She said determined and it made everybody in the room want to sigh in frustration.

"Oh come on! You're totally being unfair!" A voice suddenly sounded. Everybody looked up, searching for the source of the voice but it remained unseen. Everybody, even Kim, already knew whom it belonged to though they didn't know where the voice came from.

"Yeah give them a break!" Another familiar voice sounded and Shego couldn't help but grin.

"Stop hiding!" Alicia said stern. Suddenly out of the shades Shego's brothers appeared one by one. First the Wego's, followed by Hego and last but not least Mego. They stood there, arms folded in front of their chests, frowns on their faces as they looked at their mother. Shego suddenly felt proud and happy that she was related to the four of them.

The 4 boys looked at Kim and Shego briefly and a few of them winked at the couple. Kim grinned as well and just stared at the 4 brothers. Shego eventually got to her feet and joined her brothers, folding her arms in front of her chest as well.

"Whoa." Kim said softly as she looked at the 5 siblings. It was quite impressive to see them standing there in a row, arms folded and wearing the same expressions.

"You're being unfair mom, despite the fact that Kim cheated on Shego." Hego said.

"Kim is a great girl, the sweetest I've ever met and she loves Shego. I can see it in her eyes that she loves Shego. She once had that look in her eyes for me and now it's directed at Shego. I'm not mad and I'm not going to hold a grudge against either of them. You should let them be together because they'll stay together whether you like it or not, I can guarantee you that." Mego said proudly.

"Well if they're going to stay together whether I like it or not, why are they here and why do they want my approval huh? They could just run off together and be happy without me approving of it, if it's that easy." Alicia replied stubborn. For the first time in their lives her kids thought she wasn't very smart. It was obvious why Shego and Kim were still here and why they wanted her approval. Yet she was unable to see the real reason behind everything.

"They could do that mom but," "they want your approval because they care." The Wego's said and they hit the jackpot.

"They care about what you," "and dad think." They added and Shego smiled at her younger brothers.

"They could've left but," "it would make them happier if," "they had your approval." They said finishing each other's sentence like they always did. Their mother just stared at her children, unable to say or do anything.

"See they understand, why can't you?" Shego asked her visibly stunned mother. Alicia blinked a few times and slowly lowered herself onto the couch as if she had been hit by something. _Hit by realization._ She buried her face in her hands and stayed that way for a few moments. Everybody else in the room just waited patiently for an answer.

Eventually she looked up and her gaze went from her children, to her husband to Kim.

"You promise you won't hurt our daughter? You promise you won't betray our trust again? You'd better love her for real, don't you even think about falling in love with someone else." Alicia said to Kim and the red head nodded quickly.

"I promise, I do love your daughter and I won't betray your trust." Kim said and Alicia buried her face in her hands again as she thought about the situation. The others just stood there and Shego felt like she had just been married after the vow-like announcement Kim had made.

"Okay." Alicia faintly announced. She looked up at the crowd that was looking at her and smiled.

"You have my approval. I can see that the two of you love each other dearly." She said sweet.

Shego's brothers smiled happily and her father smiled as well. Though the biggest smiles could be found on Shego's and Kim's face. They looked at each other, smiling widely and their eyes shining happily.

In that moment Shego couldn't help but hug her mother. Hugging her mother wasn't something she did very often but this time it felt right. Her mother laughed and happily returned the hug. Shego pulled back and immediately turned to face Kim.

She motioned for the red head to get up and immediately pulled her in for a tight hug. Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's shoulders and gladly returned the tight hug. Shego felt like twirling the girl around but decided against it. Instead of twirling Kim around she decided to go for a somewhat different action.

She pulled back slightly and Kim did the same. The moment Kim pulled back Shego dived in, capturing Kim's lips in a breath-taking kiss. The red head gasped at the unexpected kiss but just like the hug, she returned it happily.

"Okay, okay no need to suck each other's faces off!" Hego said jokingly.

"Get a room!" Mego added. Laughter could be heard throughout the house and even Kim and Shego joined in. They laughed but never let go of each other as they did so.

When the laughter died out everybody just looked at the shining couple.

"You two done?" Hego asked and the 4 brothers laughed a bit again. Kim blushed brightly and looked at how tight she was pressed up against Shego. With a cute smile on her face she gave Shego a kiss on her lips and wriggled herself out of her grasp.

"Where are you going?" Shego asked closing the distance between her and Kim again. Kim blushed even brighter unable to answer that question. She allowed herself to be pulled into Shego's arms again and decided not to struggle even though she could feel everybody's eyes on them.

Shego just looked down at her princess and grinned before saying:

"I've got you now and I'll never let you go again."

_The End!_

* * *

_Well .. that was the end.. I think.. or well i don't know because this is a very difficult story to end. 1 because I really enjoy writing those chapters. 2 I feel connected now so letting go isn't easy and 3 well it's just fun for me and for the readers. Isn't it?_

_I have no other ideas of how I can end this story but if you want me to continue and end it in a different way... then the best thing you could do is send me a message with your ideas in it =)_

_I really hope you all enjoyed this story and this weird-ass roller-coaster ride! I sure as hell did! And if I can't come up with a different way to end this and nobody else can either.. than so be it and thank you for reading my story!_

_It was fun writing it! And it does me good that the readers are happy as well. _

_You keep me going!_

_Yours truly,_

_WerePuppy-Jake_

_Ps. I still hope there will be a next chapter but I can't make any promises. Just tell me what you think ;)_


End file.
